Waiting for you
by Flowangelic
Summary: Selene Merrythought can't avoid her fate anymore. Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban and Hogwarts needs all the help they can get in order to protect Harry Potter from this escaped maniac. Reunited with old friends can Selene prove to be of service or will she only get in the way? Sirius/OC
1. Africa

**I'm very excited. My first HP fanfiction ever! It had to happen sooner or later. After finally finishing my other stories it was time for something new!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else related to J.K Rowling. Selene, however, came from my brain. **

**I hope you enjoy this first chapter and please don't discard it immediately (you might like it)**

**Rewritten on November 18th 2012 (because it was crappy) R&R!**

**and once more rewritten on March 26th 2013 (let's keep it the way it is now)**

**Waiting for you**

**Chapter 1 Africa**

* * *

_I've been here before...haven't I? The trees, the smell of grass and the moon shining through the clouds...The ambiance may seem peaceful, but I have been here before so I know it is not. Is this a dream or is it a memory? The moon is full tonight. Why am I still normal? Why haven't I changed? _

_Wait…tonight is not a full moon. The full moon is one more night away. A strong aura surrounds me and I remember now...Between the trees I was told to forget and not to follow, to stay here and keep those who were left safe. I promised that and I failed into keeping that promise. There was no one left for me to protect. This was the last place where I had seen her. What if I were to look at that specific spot, where she had appeared and where the moonlight had gently stroked her hair? Could I have made her stay? Would she have stayed with me…?_

Remus opened his eyes and felt beads of sweat rolling down his back. He was panting and rested his head in his hands. Normally he felt this way after the full moon, but tonight wasn't a full moon and this hadn't been a dream. It was a memory, a very old memory. Remus' eyes moved over to the bedside table. On it lay yesterdays Daily Prophet. The man on the cover had a wicked grin and his hair was all messed up. Basically the entire attire of the man was messed up.

_Sirius, my old friend…_

He picked up the newspaper and stared intensely at the moving picture. A man he once considered to be his friend, a man of whom he had never thought would turn to the dark side, a man who had betrayed them all. Remus tossed the paper aside and moved towards his bedroom window. The light of the moon sent shivers down his back, no matter what day it was even the slightest glimpse of the moon made him…afraid. He turned away from the window and stepped over the _Daily Prophet_ on the floor. James dead, Lily dead, Peter dead and now the man who had a hand in this matter was roaming free through England.

_Where had it all gone wrong?_

It had been more than twelve years since Sirius had betrayed his best friends in the world. Remus still couldn't understand why. He felt alone, ever so alone. There was no shoulder for him to cry on after hearing the news his friends had died and that the traitor was none other than Sirius Black. A man he once called his friend. So many questions were left unanswered. Remus at that time knew of only one person he could have turned to, but this person had run off, like a scared pup. She at least had the decency to come say goodbye, but the questions remained unanswered. Oh how he had wanted to come with her after all they were the only ones left. But she had refused him, tossed him aside and he was left to pick up the pieces himself. Remus felt miserable, betrayed and now that Sirius had broken free of Azkaban she had started to haunt him in his dreams.

Remus grabbed hold of the letter he had received earlier this day. It was a letter from Hogwarts, signed by Albus Dumbledore himself, with the request to fill the position of the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. He wasn't sure how to respond. Should he decline the job offer? He needed it very much, getting a job as a werewolf wasn't easy if not impossible these days, but to go back to Hogwarts where his happy memories were and now also the remembrance of that which was no more…Remus felt torn between emotions and logical thinking. He nevertheless picked up a quill and some paper took a seat at his desk and started writing.

* * *

Location: deep in the jungles of Africa, 1993

? p.o.v.

_This backpack is so heavy! Why was I doing this again? Adventure and thrill seeking because I wanted to? _I shook my head and hoisted the bag higher. _I could easily get rid of the weight by a simple spell...__But it would seem rather strange if everybody else was tired after this climb and I would still be fit as a fiddle. No use of magic on this expedition… Protecting Muggle biologists on their quest for new species of whatever they could find, what was I thinking?!_

"Selene, hurry up! We don't want to lose you in the middle of the jungle!" Philippe yelled towards me.

_No, because that would be terrible…for you. _I pushed a few vines out of the way, adjusted my pith helmet and tightened the straps of the backpack," don't you worry Phillip!" _you stupid son of a,-_

"Oh my god," one of the researchers exclaimed as I reached the group, consisting of 6 people, they were all staring at something high up in one of the many trees.  
"What type of bird is that?" a dark haired woman, whose name I hadn't even bothered to remember, asked Phillip.

"It looks like an owl!"

"Don't be silly, owls don't live in Africa."

Phillip shook his head," you'd be surprised how many well known species of owls live in Africa. In fact the Common Barn Owl,-"

Phillips continued his explanation of owls in Africa as I narrowed my eyes in order to get a better look at the creature up in the tree.

Seeing an owl in the middle of the jungle is one thing, even if it's not so uncommon you would still halt in order to examine the creature's appearance, but this owl was white as snow.  
I cursed under my breath when I noticed the owl had something tied to its talons. A letter and I would bet all of the hair on my head that it was addressed to me. _Great…how am I ever going to get hold of it with all these people watching? __ I guess there is only one solution to this problem._

Stepping back I grabbed my wand out of my back pocket, Holly 11'' with a unicorn hair as its core, and pointed it towards the group. The Muggles had only eyes for the snow white owl and took no notice of me as I raised my wand.

"Avis…" I whispered. A loud bang, like a gunshot, sounded and a flock of birds erupted from the tip of my wand. They flew straight into the group, encircling them. Small cries were coming from the group of researchers.

"What's going on?"

"Phillip, help!"

With their vision being clouded by the swift movements of the brightly coloured birds I took my chance to get a hold on the letter tied to the owl's talons.

"Accio letter," The envelope removed itself from the owl and landed on the palm of my left hand. _Gotcha!_

I hid my wand quickly and placed the letter in my backpocket. The flock of conjured birds had flown away as had the snow white owl. I looked back up the tree, at the spot the bird had been. _Whoever had sent me that letter was obviously not expecting a reply back…_

**XOXOXOXOX**

It was late at night, camp was set up and everybody had crawled into their tent. Except for me, I had taken my place by the camp fire, guard duty for the next three hours. This gave me enough time to open the letter and read its contents without any disturbance. My fingers trembled as I peeled the red wax off the envelope. It was during that moment that I noticed the waxed seal being the symbol of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _Great…_

I unfolded the letter and scanned the fancy handwriting;

**_My dear Miss Merrythought,_**

**_I hope this letter arrives in short time. Dark times, as you may well know, are at hand._**

**_I write to you with the utmost importance. Your presence is required as of immediate. Details will be exchanged at the moment of arrival over a nice cup of tea. _**

**_I expect you to arrive promptly, not a moment is to be wasted._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Albus Dumbledore_**

**_Headmaster._**

**_Please attach the brooch, included with this letter, to your robe._**

_Tyical. How on earth did they find me? _I was however very curious why he required my presence. It must have been over twelve years since I last saw Headmaster Dumbledore or anybody else connected to my homeland. _Details will be exchanged at the moment of arrival over a nice cup of tea._ He may be the headmaster of one of the greatest witch and wizard school but he can't expect me to do his bidding without a single explanation. _Please attach the brooch...__  
_

_Brooch? _I picked up the envelope and inside was a golden brooch shaped as a lion. I reached for it and as soon as my finger wrapped around the coldness of the object I felt a strong pull, almost like a hook behind my navel and I was no longer in Africa.

* * *

_Location: near Hogwarts._

I landed on my hands and knees dropping the brooch as I collided with the ground. My breathing was quick and heavy. _A portkey, the brooch was a flipping portkey, I should have known!_

"Oh god,-" I clasped my hand in front of my mouth, but it was too late. I doubled over and emptied the contents of my stomach all over the ground. The green grass I had landed on was not so green anymore.

"I hate portkeys…" I stood up slowly on my wobbly legs and glanced up at the castle in the distance I knew so well. _Hogwarts…_

I looked back at the ground for the golden lion-shaped brooch, but it had miraculously vanished. _  
_

"This better be worth it…"

**XOXOXOX**

The last time I had been in Dumbledore's office was in my last year of Hogwarts, 13 years ago. I had finished my duties as a student and as Head girl. Handing over my head girl badge felt awful. It had given me great confidence. I shivered as I stood in front of the gargoyle. I didn't know the password but I knew it had to do something with candy as it had always been during my years here.

I looked at the man next to me. Argus Filch, he became the caretaker of Hogwarts the same year I became a student. He still looked the same as he did back then. I glanced over at Mrs. Norris, who eyed her owner's every move.

"Pumpkin pasties," Filch said to the Gargoyle.

The statue trembled and moved away, revealing a circular staircase. Now I really felt nervous and I couldn't understand why. I was invited, well not so much invited as abruptly abducted, yet it felt as though I was back in school as a student and I had done something bad. _I hate school…_

"The Headmaster is waiting for you. Good luck…" Filch grumbled as he walked away, followed by his most faithful and presumably only friend.

Collecting all of my courage I walked up the stairs towards Albus Dumbledore's office. My hand reached out to open the door but it moved on its own accord. I swallowed the lump in my throat and set foot into the room. It was exactly as I remembered, the high ceiling, all of the books, the collection of Headmaster paintings on the walls, Dumbledore's big desk and of course the man himself. As always he looked so calm and collected, those blue eyes peeking over his half moon spectacles. Albus Dumbledore. I was unsure what to do…it had been 13 years since I had seen him and yet he still looked the same now as he did back then. I for one had changed. I was older now, taller. Also I had avoided most of the wizarding community for the past decade and now that I was back in one of the most magical places of all, I felt at home again and couldn't help but wonder _why_ I had avoided this part of my life.

"Miss Merrythought." He smiled warmly," it has been too long."  
I bowed and gave a light nod," it has, Professor Dumbledore."

"Come now, such formalities will no longer do. Please call me Albus, would you?"

"Prof,-… Albus,-"

Dumbledore sat down on his chair and conjured up a teapot and two tea cups," now, I believe I promised you a cup of tea, didn't I? You must excuse me, I can't really remember, in fact I wasn't even sure you were to come at all."

This is the one thing I disliked about Dumbledore, always taking his time and never cutting to the chase._ Don't rush him now, patience is a virtue._ I took a seat opposite him, which made me feel even more like I was back as a student.

"Milk?" he asked.

"No, thank you. Sir, why,-"

"I wrote that letter 5 weeks ago, you know? It's amazing how even a creature as magical as an owl can have trouble navigating." Dumbledore's eyes glanced at the pith helmet I had placed on my lap, the only thing that still connected me to the place I was a couple of hours ago," that is a very nice hat if I may say so Miss Merrythought. Isn't that a type of headwear they wear on a, oh what do you call it? A safirai?"

"A safari…," I corrected him," I was in Africa, exploring a jungle with a group of Muggles, they were biologists, interested in finding a new species of wildlife, when a snow owl caught their attention…" I took a sip from my tea, it had the perfect temperature and tasted like mint,

"I daresay that I was even more surprised than they were," I leaned forward and placed the teacup back upon his desk," This morning I was wondering how to keep a group of Tebo, which had been following us for a day, from our backs and after receiving your letter those Tebo seemed like the least of my worries… reading your letter, touching the brooch and finding myself outside of Hogwarts, now THAT was the real highlight of my day."

"If I may not, Miss Merrythought, you sound rather upset." He stated.

I sighed," I'm not upset, I'm...confused. Why did you send me a letter?"

Dumbledore folded his hands together and touched his thin pink lips with his index fingers," I'm guessing you want an explanation?" he said coyly, the right side of his lip tilted upwards.

I exhaled deeply," yes, please…"

* * *

**I know this chapter doens't tell you anything on what to expect! but just...hold on, stick with me! Patience is a virtue :)**

**Favourite/Alert it if you enjoyed! Or better yet, leave a review :D**

**Until the next Chapter!**


	2. Back at Hogwarts

**Alright, Chapter 2 is up ^^**

**Thanks to 'Fireisprettybeafraid' for the review of the first chapter :) many thanks to you for having read my other fanfiction! I hope I can meet or even surpass your expectation of this fic.**

**As for the rest of the readers who are following this Fic. many thanks as well!**

**I hope you can all enjoy this chapter! I'm doing my best to stay to the facts of the HP world. (let me know if there are any mistakes)**

**REVIEWING IS VERY MUCH APPRECIATED! (that means give the tiny button wih the word 'review'some attention) ^^**

**ENJOY!**

**Rewritten on 27-12-2012 (because I wanted to).**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Selene P.O.V.**

Dumbledore stood up from his seat and walked around his desk, halting next to me. He placed a hand on my shoulder," I apologize. I can imagine this must come as quite a shock."

_A shock? It felt more like a shifting in the earth…__a meteorite about to hit the us!_

"But how did he?"

He gave a gentle squeeze and walked away from me," nobody knows. I can't deny I feel intrigued and have a certain curiosity as to how he, indeed, managed to perform such an act. Yet it is a complete mystery."

My head felt heavy and my heartbeat was lingering in my throat," Is Harry,-"

"Harry is fine. The boy is in Diagon Alley staying at the Leaky Cauldron as of this moment and he will stay there until the beginning of the school year." Dumbledore said with his back turned to me," he's unaware of who Sirius Black is other than believing he is an escaped and dangerous criminal."

I needed a moment to let this all sink in. Sirius Black had somehow escaped Azkaban Prison. The most horrible place on Earth and he managed to escape from it. I placed my elbows on the desk and my head in my hands. _Sirius…  
_

_"Miss Merrythought?"_

My mind couldn't grasp it. Why was I even here? I did not belong here anymore. I should be back in Africa, protecting those Muggles from that group of Tebo and after that I wanted to travel to Asia or Australia, somewhere I haven't been before. Some place far away from London.

"Miss Merrythought? Selene!"

I looked up at Dumbledore. He no longer appeared calm and collected, instead he looked very worried and old.

"I'm sorry Prof,- Albus, but I still don't understand why I am here. Where do I fit in with all this?"

"The answer is quite obvious, if you think about it Miss Merrythought…" he eyed me with those deep blue eyes as if he was gazing into my soul. He was perfectly able to tell me his reason, but he wanted me to think up my own reason. I knew very well what the reason was. In fact I was sure there was more than one reason. No, he wanted to hear the reason that would make me agree into staying here. I was not going to give him that satisfaction.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked him eventually.

"Ah," Dumbledore smiled and the cloud of worry which had surrounded him was now dissolving," I have need of someone who was known as one of the best Defence against the Dark Arts student ever."

My eyes widened as I looked at him," I hope you are not thinking of making me the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher!" I exclaimed almost jumping out of the chair.

"Oh no, that position is already filled. I can always keep you into consideration for next year?"

"No!" I said a bit too loudly," I mean no, it's not that I don't like children,-"

"Miss Merrythought you are a terrible liar." The headmaster grinned," Don't you worry. I need you for extra protection because of Mister Black's escape. I have no doubt in my mind that he will go after Harry and the boy is well protected within these walls. Unfortunately the Ministry of Magic is going to sent Dementors to guard my school because of Sirius Black. Cornelius Fudge is sure that Sirius will try to break into Hogwarts to attack Harry and I share his line of thought, though I do not agree with the Dementors being placed at this school, there is nothing I can do about that."

"You need me to keep an eye on the Dementors…" _one of the best students in Defence against the Dark Arts. Actually that was the only class I passed with flying colours. _

Dumbledore nodded," Your name says it all, Miss Merrythought. Defence against the Dark Arts was always your best subject and being the great granddaughter of Galatea Merrythought means you have a talent and a knack for conjuring a Patronus."

"Yes, a merry thought, the key for a Patronus." I replied," what if I decline?"

"Well," Dumbledore sat down in his chair," I could apply to your helpful nature, your kind personality or that it is time for you to no longer push yourself away from the wizarding world. To be honest with you, Selene…this is not an invitation or a request."

_A demand, how lovely. _"How long do you need me to stay?" I asked him coolly.

He sighed," Until Sirius Black is captured."

"You need me positioned at Hogwarts at all time? Where will I be staying, in Hogsmeade?"

"No, no not at all. A room is being prepared here in Hogwarts castle for you as we speak, it will soon be ready. You can send me a list of your belongings and I'll make sure they'll arrive promptly."

I stood up and placed my pith helmet back on my head," I'll visit Diagon Alley and get the things I need. I've been travelling a lot for the last decade. I don't have many belongings except for my wand and the clothes on my back."

"Thank you Selene, you will find your room on the second floor behind the mermaid statue, the password is 'Neri'. I really appreciate your help, honestly I do and if you have any questions please do ask them." Dumbledore stood up as well and walked over to me.

I closed my eyes as I asked the question that was burning inside of me," Albus…What if I run into Black?"

My former Headmaster placed both hands on my shoulders and he gazed into my eyes," You will do what you think is right…"

* * *

Location: Diagon Alley.

_Alright, maybe I have been overreacting. Being back in the wizarding world isn't so bad. I don't have to hide my magic, I don't have to protect Muggles and best of all,_

"Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour," I entered the ice cream shop which was one of my favourite places in the whole world when I was a student and as I eyed the colourful surroundings I knew that it would always be one of my favourite places. I ordered chocolate ice-cream with mini marshmallows and took a seat outside at one of the tables in front of the shop. The end of August was nearing and within a week Hogwarts would be filled once more with eager students. _Not to forget a few Dementors…_

"Here you go Miss, your ice-cream." Florean, the owner of the shop, said as he handed me my afternoon snack. I thanked him and he went back inside. It was such a nice day, the sun was shining, and the weather was nice and warm. It was all very hard to imagine that even innocent places as Hogsmeade would soon have a few Dementors roaming through the streets. I just hoped Diagon Alley would be spared of their presence. I finished my ice-cream and was about to stand up when someone passed me. Someone who looked awfully familiar, I couldn't see very well because of the sun shining in my eyes. The only distinctive feature that stood out was the disarray of black hair.

"James?" I uttered with disbelieve. The figure blocked the sun. I regained my vision and saw a young boy in front of me. Messed up black hair, green eyes, glasses and a scar on his forehead shaped like a lightning bolt. _Harry?_

The young wizard frowned at me," I'm sorry?" he asked.

It was almost unreal seeing him again, I felt a pang of guilt but also relieve and for a moment there was no Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, no Hogsmeade, no nothing, only me and Harry.

"Excuse me, Miss? His voice woke me from my thoughts," Are you alright?"

I blinked and gave a swift nod," I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else." I quickly stood up from my seat and walked past him.

He shouted something at me, but I simply ignored him and kept on walking in a steady pace. I stopped between Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and Flourish & Blott's. I stepped into the alley between the two buildings and looked back at the Ice Cream Parlour. Harry seemed no longer focused on our short meeting a moment ago. He was engaged in conversation with Florean.

_God, he looks so much like James. The messy hair in particular, not his eyes though, he has Lily's eyes. I hope he doesn't have his father's attitude though. _

I was about to apparate when I noticed something strange, on the corner of Diagon Alley and Knockturn Ally stood a creature. A black dog the size of an Irish wolfhound. The fact that this dog was incredibly large wasn't what made me interested in it. No, the truth was that I was highly disturbed by the way he was staring in the direction of the Ice Cream Parlour, more precisely, the way he was eyeing Harry. Then it struck me. The shape of its head, the colour of his furry coat, the dog's entire posture. I haven't seen him in 12 years, which was probably the reason I didn't recognize him in the first place. The moment I realized what was going on was also the moment the dog turned his attention to me. It was only a mere second in which our eyes met and locked. On moment I was standing in Diagon Alley and the next moment just outside of Hogsmeade. I sat down on a rock to calm down for a minute. I started to doubt myself. I wasn't completely sure if it indeed had been him. He looked different than he had during Hogwarts. Maybe I was seeing things. Maybe I wanted to see certain things. _One thing was for sure, if it was Sirius, he is definitely after Harry!_

* * *

**Alright, that's it for chapter 2 ^^ I hope people are liking the character Selene. Trying to stay away from the Mary Sue. In the next chapter we're going back in time (but don't worry, the story will mainly take place during Harry Potter PoA). **

**If you're wondering, Galathea Merrythought is a character in the HP books/world. She held the position of DADA teacher for 50 years. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! i can't stress that enough!**

**(follow, favourite etc.)**

**and let me know what you think! :)**


	3. Complications?

**I had so much fun writing this chapter ^^ I hope you'll enjoy reading it! **

**many thanks to the people who started following this story! sadly there was no one who reviewed the 2nd chapter :( yes it made me a bit sad. so...R&R? **

**anyhow, enjoy the next chapter! let me know what you think of it. (I apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes, late at night my brain has trouble sometimes)**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Complications?**

Location Hogwarts 1973

Sirius P.O.V

My stomach growled and I gave the plate in front of me a death glare for being empty. Any minute now the new students would walk through the majestic oak doors and the Sorting ceremony would take place. Watching the first years enter the Great Hall for the first time was always very exciting. The look on their faces as their eyes glanced up at the enchanted ceiling watching the thousands of candles floating in midair, mouths forming an 'o' as the Sorting head was placed on its stool at the head of the Great Hall. _Singing yet another song of its own composition, it must be awful being a hat and have nothing else to do for a whole year, except making up a song._

James nudged me in the side with his elbow and nodded his head into the direction of the door," Here they come." He grinned.

I chuckled, _and people call me mischievous, compared to James I…no I guess we're both equally bad._

The doors opened and in walked a group of tiny young wizards and witches. Sometimes you could tell where they belonged simply by the way they looked or how they responded to the thousands of stares from the other students. There was one boy among them that stood out, he was already quite tall, taller than the others and he watched his surroundings carefully almost as if he was analyzing everyone in the room. No doubt about it, that boy was a Slytherin.

"Seen anybody interesting yet?" I asked James, he shook his head as did Remus, probably for a whole other reason than the one me and James had.

The Sorting Ceremony started and I spent the first few minutes ignoring the Sorting Hat's song. Next the names were being called of the students and I leaned forward in order to get a better view of the first years. A few names had already been called until the tall boy moved forward, sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on top of his head. It only took a few seconds and my hunch came true.

"Slytherin!" the Sorting Hat shouted through the Great Hall and the young boy stepped away from the stool. I looked at James who was already looking at me with a wicked smile plastered on his face and I knew we had found yet another victim for our pranks.

"Merrythought, Selene."

A witch stepped upon the stage. I couldn't see her face but her body language told me that she was very nervous. She sat down on the stool and the Sorting Hat was placed on top of her flaxen hair.

"Hufflepuff I reckon, what do you think?" James whispered to me.

"Ha, she better be. Look at the way she's sitting on the stool. She's obviously too cowardly to be in our house and she doesn't look brainy either, she probably doesn't even know how to spell the word cheat!" I replied. Remus closed the book he had with him and hid it underneath his robe.

"I reckon the Slytherins wouldn't mind having her in their house." He said causing me and James to frown.

"And why is that, _Moony_?" James asked.

"Because she is a Merrythought," no one replied at this information so Remus continued," great granddaughter of Galatea Merrythought? She was the Defence against the Dark arts teacher for 50 years."

"Blimey, 50 years?" James exclaimed with surprise.

"She might be better in Defence against the Dark arts than Snivellus." Peter squeaked.

"Or you James." I added with a grin.

"I'll hex her immediately then." He replied.

At that moment the Sorting Hat had sorted Selene Merrythought," Gryffindor!" I heard James groan beside me.

"Great another kid we have to teach the true ways of a Gryffindor," he said," Honestly, I think that hat is getting to old for this job."

The girl walked to the Gryffindor table, her head hung low as if looking at her feet but I saw her eyes dart to the Slytherin table. Did she want to be in that house, the house of the lowlifes and the scum of this Earth? If that is the way she wanted her school year to start then so be it. She sat down a few seats away from us and as soon as the Sorting Ceremony was finished, the opening feast started. She lifted her drink and was about to take a sip when I flicked my wand and murmured a spell which made the contents of her goblet explode in her face. I couldn't help but laugh, her hair and face was completely covered in Pumpkin juice. James grabbed hold of my sleeve to keep himself from falling off the bench laughing. Peter hid his face behind his hands and Remus simply ignored our 'childish behaviour', there was nothing wrong with that seeing as we were indeed children. She didn't look at us, though I was certain she knew it had been me who caused her pumpkin juice to explode in her face. She simply ignored us and wiped the liquid off her face with a napkin. I could tell this was the beginning of a beautiful 'friendship'.

* * *

Location: Hogwarts Castle 1993

Selene P.O.V.

Only one more day was left until students would once again roam through the halls and corridors of Hogwarts. I have been spying on Harry for the last few days in fear of Sirius following and hurting him. Harry seemed oblivious to the rumours about Sirius Black being after him. Either Harry was a very foolish boy or a very reckless one just like his father. On the end table next to my bed lay the _Daily Prophet_ from a few weeks ago with Sirius' picture on the front page. Dumbledore had given it to me the day after I arrived here. He looked so different compared to 12 years ago. I sat down on my bed and grabbed the paper and in the meantime opened the top drawer taking out a photograph. The photograph was taken before the summer holiday in 1978. I still had two more years of school to endure whilst Sirius, Remus and the rest of their group had graduated. I wasn't in this picture but everybody who had graduated was. I traced my finger over the enchanted picture and smiled at the young man with long lustrous black hair and striking grey eyes. _Such a charmer he was…_

Looking at an enchanting photograph always made me feel uneasy, though I know nothing could happen it felt weird seeing them move and wave as if they were right in front of me. Sirius had his arm flung around Remus' shoulder as the shabby looking werewolf waved at me. He looked so sad in the picture somehow, but then again he always looked like he needed a hug or any other form of comfort. Of course James was hugging Lily tightly, after he had finally gotten hold of the redhead he would never let her go. How she finally changed her mind about James I would never understand. _Oh well, I guess love can really change someone even a person as annoying as James._ I placed the photograph on the front page of the Daily Prophet and compared the two men, the 1978 and the 1993 Sirius Black. His hair was shorter and he had beard. He looked broken, angry and even insane. Not even a glimpse of the old Sirius was noticeable in this picture.

"Miss Selene," a young male voice spoke causing me to jump up," Headmaster Dumbledore wishes to see you."

I turned my head and looked at the painting of a young boy, holding an owl and wearing a dark green velvet wizard hat," Thank you, Termeritus." I told the boy in the painting. I reopened the drawer and placed the photograph and the Daily Prophet inside. I exited my room and as soon as I had stepped onto the 2nd floor corridor, the door behind me transformed back into a mermaid statue. I was glad Dumbledore knew I was very set on my privacy. There was no need for the students to address me for anything except Dementor stuff, which I hoped would never happen.

"Did you hear about Sirius Black?" the voice of Termeritus sounded from my right. He smiled a boyish smile at me as he climbed over a tree trunk in a forest painting.

"Hear what about Sirius Black?" I asked the curious boy who had somehow decided to follow me as I headed towards Dumbledore's office.

"According to the Daily Prophet he's after Harry Potter, Did you know that?" he chuckled," and you will never guess who's coming back to school tomorrow!"

I rolled my eyes. Termeritus was a very curious boy, I don't know how he managed but he was always aware of the news written in the newspapers and he believed every single word," I'm well aware of the situation, Termeritus, but thank you for the information." I stopped in front of the gargoyle and said," Pumpkin pasties." The circular staircase appeared and I climbed another set of stairs. I arrived at the end, was about to knock on the door when Termeritus appeared again, this time in a painting of a ship.

"It might snow next month, did you know that yet?" he chirped.

I knocked on Dumbledore's door and without waiting turned the doorknob, before I had even set a foot inside the boy spoke again," Sirius Black is said to be so crazy, that's why Azkaban had no effect on him, did you know that?"

"Termeritus if you don't leave now I am going to ship your painting to Azkaban!" I threatened," Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am," He quickly replied and gone he was.

I entered the office and almost collided with Dumbledore who had apparently been standing beside the door the whole time.

"Well, Miss Merrythought, you certainly have a way with children. Are you sure you don't want a teaching position here at Hogwarts after Sirius Black is captured?" He grinned with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I'm quite certain about it." I simply answered.

"Pity, I figured if even my Potion teacher can teach children, I am certain you will be able to as well. Speaking of which, I'd like you to meet Hogwarts Potions teacher though I'm certain you are already acquainted with each other."

It was then I noticed the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk was occupied by someone. This person stood up and turned around to face me. My eyes widened and I recognized him immediately. Severus Snape looked exactly the same with his greasy looking shoulder length black hair, his hooked nose and his dark eyes. I wasn't sure what to say to him, even during school we never really talked with each other. The only thing we really shared was a deep annoyance with James Potter though I was quite sure he hated James more than I ever did.

"Snape."

"Merrythought."

"You were one of the people I wasn't expecting to see." I said to him.

"Likewise," he huffed.

"It's nice to see you too, Snape. I must say you haven't changed much."

"Have you?" he countered.

_Ouch…_

"This certainly is becoming a year of reunions, isn't it?" Snape mumbled under his breath," First Black escapes then you appear and even the werewolf makes an appearance."

I blinked at this, did he say werewolf?

"Werewolf?"

Snape arched an eyebrow," you weren't informed? Mr Lupin will be joining the teacher staff as this year's Defence against the Dark Arts teacher."

* * *

**What will happen next? I'm so excited! I know what will happen and you will too if you review so I can get motivation to produce more chapters! :) (please don't make me beg!)**

**Signed,**  
**Flow**


	4. Dementors are dark creatures

**First of all, I have to apologize for this long, long awaited update. I simply did not have any time between studying and a few exams, internship etc. (I'm on my way to be a teacher).**

**anyhow, again I'm so sorry! But I'm back now :)  
so I hope you enjoy this next chapter! There is a lot of Remus in here and he will be in this story a lot, mainly because he is my favourite character :) Don't worry this will be a Sirius/OC story, but a wee bit of Remus loving on the side because I can!**

**any objections or none? please PM/review about it :) (as in...please give me some feedback!)**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4 **

**Dementors are dark creatures**

* * *

Location Hogwarts 1973

Remus P.O.V.

It is getting much more difficult for me to finish a book. In my first year I could finish about 7 each month and still have time to study, yet now I'm lucky if I get to finish 3. I'm also starting to believe that being a werewolf isn't the worst of my problems these days. I was busier making sure certain people would also focus on their schoolwork as well as roaming around the castle causing mischief. At the moment I was hiding in the library, though it was hardly a hiding place seeing as they knew I was usually in here, it was one of the few places in Hogwarts where they had to be quiet or else Madam Pince would toss them out. It was the beginning of December and Christmas would arrive within two weeks, this year I was planning on staying at Hogwarts even though James had invited me over to his house. He had also invited Sirius for the holidays but he felt obligated to visit his parents even though he resented them deeply. In any case the Christmas holiday would be the perfect time for me to catch up on my reading.

"Moony! Here you are mate," Sirius exclaimed as he dropped himself on the chair next to me," I was starting to think you're avoiding us and would rather spend time with these old scruffy books."

"You know me so well Sirius." I rolled my eyes as James Potter arrived with Peter not too far behind.

"So when is the next full moon?" James asked with a grin as he sat down on top of the table," I know, I know we can't come with you…but wouldn't it be brilliant if we did?"

"Drop it James." I growled at him.

"Alright mate no need to snap." He raised his hands in defence.

"Well, look what they allow in a library these days." Sirius suddenly said nodding his head to one of the tables in the back of the library.

"It's our buddy Snivellus." James slapped Sirius on his knee," come let's say hello."

"Come on guys, we're in the Library for goodness sake." I groaned, but the two young Gryffindors had already stood up and made their way to Snivellus.

"You're not coming?" Peter asked me. I shook my head and stood up," not in here." I told him and I walked out of the library. I did not want to be part of this right now. I turned the corner and nearly bumped into Selene Merrythought, she didn't give me a chance to apologize for she walked away quickly and into the library. But as soon as she had entered the library she was out again. I couldn't help but wonder why she had gone in and out within the time span of 3 seconds. Had she forgotten something or had something frightened her? I shrugged, it wasn't really my problem plus she was only a first year student. A lot of the first year students were shy, scared, overly kind or in some cases completely annoying. Selene, in my eyes, was a bit of all. Shy to speak up, scared of fights, overly kind to the teachers which resulted into being very annoying. She especially annoyed James. At the beginning of the year we had made the joke that she would probably be better at Defence against the Dark Arts than him, and it turned out that she was. Two weeks ago she had made the dumb mistake of correcting James when he tried out, in the Gryffindor common room, one of the defence spells assigned for our homework. _Poor James…Poor Selene, he wouldn't forgive her anytime soon. _Probably the reason why she avoided him most of the time, he hadn't pulled a prank on her yet. Anybody who knew James knew he wouldn't let this slide.

* * *

Location Hogwarts 1993 

Selene p.o.v.

I don't know what would be worse, knowing or not knowing about this. Remus Lupin, the only real thing which still connected me to Sirius Black. Curse Severus for telling me that Lupin was to join the staff of Hogwarts. Dumbledore knew about this, he must have known.

_"Oh no, that position is already filled. I can always keep you into consideration next year?" _

I should have known, that old man is very wicked indeed. Shouldn't let that bother me now, I needed to get ready, the Hogwarts Express would arrive soon and I was expected to join the feast tonight. After ten minutes I walked out of my room and on my way to the great hall when Minerva McGonagall passed me in a hurry. Her face was flustered and she seemed out of breath.

"Minerva, are you all right?"

"Selene? Oh yes, quite all right, I just came down from the owlery. Lupin sent an owl, saying Harry Potter was attacked on the train." She uttered catching her breath.

"Attacked? By whom?" I asked her before she had the chance to scurry off.

"A Dementor, now if you'll excuse me I have to get to the entrance to meet Mr Potter and take him up to my office." And off she was. For a moment I did not dare to move until the information had sank in. _A Dementor on the Hogwarts Express, how is that possible? Harry…_ It wasn't any of my business, but I wanted to know if he was okay. I ran after McGonagall hoping she wasn't too far ahead. McGonagall's voice echoed throughout the entrance hall. I halted next to a statue on the ground floor and watched the rest of the students hurry off into the Great Hall. Harry Potter stood in front of McGonagall but he wasn't alone. Another student stood beside him, female with bushy brown hair. They nodded at their Professor and followed her as she led them up one of the staircases. Harry had looked perfectly fine. I exhaled deeply and waited until they were out of sight. I walked away from my little hiding spot only to meet eye to eye with none other than Remus Lupin. He did not look surprised to see me, had he seen me standing here all this time?

"Hello Selene…" a soft low voice escaped his lips.

I swallowed the lump which had formed in my throat," Remus..."

"You haven't changed one bit." There was a smile in his comment. _Maybe I haven't changed, but he did_. I was shocked by the change he had made over the last decade. Remus Lupin looked older, there were more scars on his face and a few streaks of grey showed through his light brown hair. His robes were extremely shabby and he looked awfully tired. There was no joy in his blue eyes.

"Thank you. You look…uh,-"

"Worse?" He suggested with a frown.

"You've changed." I told him honestly," you look different since the last time I saw you."

He waved my comment away," not to worry, I know what I look like, but it's not just my appearance which has changed over the year…I believe we've all changed for better or for worse, yet it does not always show on the outside."

I cringed at his choice of words. Out of all the people I had always believed that Remus was the only one who understood my choice as he himself had been betrayed too. But he did not, if anything at all he seemed sort of angry.

"I heard Dumbledore hired you for extra protection. In case the Dementors get a bit too close to the students."

"I heard you are this year's Defence against the Dark Arts teacher." I replied at him.

A small yet visible smile appeared on his face," a position I take it, you were more than eager to fill?"

"Don't be ridiculous." I huffed and I averted my gaze for a moment.

"Selene?" I looked up at him. I was quite tall but not compared to Remus who stood at 6' 3".

"It's good to see you again, I honestly mean that," He took a deep breath before continuing," but it does not change a thing." And with that he turned around and headed into the Great Hall. There was nothing else to do but to follow him.

**OxOxO**

Sitting through the feast was a true hell. Dumbledore had made sure I was seated at the staff table, much to my dismay because I did not want to be part of the socializing. Things worsened when Dumbledore informed the students of the new teachers this year, Lupin and Rubeus Hagrid. Last but not least he introduced," Miss Selene Merrythought, who came with the Dementors," which caused the entire room to start murmuring," I do apologize," Dumbledore continued," Miss Merrythought is here to keep the Dementors at bay from all of you. I must ask you not to provoke or taunt these creatures. They will seize every opportunity they can get to take away your happiness or worse…your soul." He glared over his spectacles as he spoke these words and you could tell that every student in the room lowered their gaze as he eyed them. I groaned after his speech was done, I simply wanted to do my job and be left alone. Severus, who sat at the opposite side of me at the staff table, looked my way and gave a swift nod. _I guess he also wanted to be in his office, rather than being here._

As soon as the feast was finished and the students had left for their dormitories, after excusing myself to Hagrid who had been very eager in talking about the lessons he had in store for the students, I hurried off to my room.

The second floor of Hogwarts school of Wizardry was most commonly known as the corridor floor, though there were a few areas on this floor it mainly consisted only of corridors leading to other areas and classrooms. The mermaid statue which concealed my room was one of the more notable objects on the floor, it had been here for years, none of the students would think of making a stop here, probably because most of the second floor is inaccessible for students, but not for Hogwarts staff. The fact that Moaning Myrtle also haunted the girl's lavatory on this floor was a blessing as none of the girls dared to enter because of her. I was about to say the password when I heard another voice down the hall. It was a low voice so it could not be a student. I walked away from the mermaid to investigate the owner of the voice. I turned the corner and stopped in front of Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledore.

"Ah Selene," Dumbledore smiled a bit too much to my liking," I take it you and Remus have already gotten acquainted with each other?"

I cleared my throat as Remus answered," it was…very surprising indeed to see Miss Merrythought again."

"Come come now Remus, we're all on first name base here, especially old friends such as you two." His eyes twinkled," Now, I daresay it is getting late. Selene, allow me to escort you to your room."

"Oh no, Sir," I declined," it is only around the corner. I'll be fine on my own, thank you."

Dumbledore gave a light nod, patted Remus on the back and left us alone in the corridor. Remus waited until Dumbledore was out of sight before turning his attention to me," Quite a sneaky man, isn't he, giving you a room on the same floor as the Defence against the Dark Arts office."

I shrugged," Perhaps he thought it convenient, I am here only for the Dementors and they are creature of the dark."

"Quite so…" Remus replied and without saying goodbye I walked back to my room.

* * *

**Alright! ^^ I hope I can get a higher word count on the next chapter but I get soo eager to upload! I just can't help it.  
****And please, pretty please leave a review? it's that pretty button with the word "Review" on it**

R&R?


	5. Everything is gonna be allright

**Chapter 5 is up, I'm sorry it took such a long time! **

**Sirius will appear soon, I promise! but for now you have to deal with Remus and Selene :P**

**thanks again to the people who added the story to their alerts and favourites. there is only one thing I really, really want...  
GIMME SOME REVIEWS! pretty please :)**

**(I apologize for any spelling mistakes)**

* * *

**Everything is gonna be allright **

**Location: Hogwarts castle 1993**

**Selene p.o.v.**

"Oooww, it hurts! I'm going to die, I'm going to die!" the screeching voice of a student echoed through the entrance hall. I stopped in my tracks as the huge posture of Rubeus Hagrid passed me on the stairs. I caught a glimpse of the object in his arms. A young boy with bleached blond hair cradling one of his arms as blood drops fell on the marbled steps of the staircase," you just wait! I'm going to tell my father about this! You're going to get fired!" he threatened.

"Now, now you'll be fine you hear? Madame Pomfrey will fix you right up, you'll see…" Hagrid assured the young boy in his arms as he hurried towards the hospital wing. At the same moment a group of students ran into the school, their faces flushed and a few of them out of breath. One of them, a Slytherin as her robe showed, ran after Hagrid and the injured student.

"He's only pretending you know…"

I turned my head and found Harry standing beside me on the marbled staircase," I beg your pardon?"

"Malfoy, the boy in Hagrid was carrying? He is only pretending it hurts. He hates Hagrid!" he blurted out. My eyes scanned the rich dark red blood which coloured the grey steps," these bloodstains look rather real to me, Harry."

For a moment the boy who lived eyed the red spots beneath him, yet he seemed untouched by them," It looks worse than it hurts, honestly! Besides Malfoy taunted Buckbeak and Hagrid had warned us to be respectful towards a Hippogriff."

So the young wizard had been attacked by a Hippogriff, judging by the amount of blood on the floor he was quite lucky. It did concern me that Harry was so cold in the whole situation and that he only showed sympathy for Hagrid.

"Harry, this boy…Malfoy, is he in Slytherin?" I asked which Harry replied with a nod.

"I'm afraid his father is going to make sure Hagrid gets fired because of this." He then added.

"Who is his father?"

"Lucius Malfoy." Harry answered and all I could do was nod in response. I've never really met Lucius Malfoy before, I only knew him by name. I knew he had graduated from Hogwarts in the summer of 1973, in September I started my first year.

"I'm sure Professor Dumbledore won't let that happen to Hagrid." I assured the young boy with the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. I tried my best to make him feel better but the way he looked at me only made it clear that my words had no effect on him. With a heavy sigh he walked away from me, I descended the marbled staircase and headed outside.

**XOXOXOXOX**

Night had fallen. The crescent moon was set in the sky, her reflection in the Dark lake wavered by the stirring of the sea creatures. This had been one of my favourite spots during my time at Hogwarts. In this place a lot of happy memories had occurred and also a few bad ones.

_"Oh pouty, look at that lip," Sirius mocked me as my bottom lip trembled. James laughed loudly as he copied the pouty lip._

_"She needs a new name. Merrythought does not do her justice. How about…"_

_"Selene McPouty." Sirius smirked as his index finger moved towards my face, before he had the chance to touch my bottom lip with his dirty finger I leaned forward and snapped my teeth at his hand. He had jumped back in surprise and pulled his wand as James stepped in front of him with his own wand already pointing to me._

_"I didn't know she had teeth, I think she needs to cool off." He said as the tip of his wand touched my chest. _

_"Just leave me alone." I told them, though it sounded more like a plea than a demand. _

_"And why would we do that, McPouty?" James sneered. _

_"I'm a Gryffindor too!" was the first thing I could think of and this comment seemed to work, at least it seemed to work on Sirius because he had lowered his wand. James, however, did not seem effected by it._

_"Oh please, you think you're as brilliant as a Ravenclaw, you're a teacher's pet like a Hufflepuff and you're probably a manipulative backstabber like a Slytherin. Out of all the houses to be sorted in, Gryffindor should not have been it!" He flicked his wand at me and the next thing I felt was coldness and wetness. The git had managed to toss me into the lake by the use of his wand. It was the beginning of December and the water was absolutely freezing cold. The coldness hit me like tiny needles being pricked into my skin. I emerged from the water and swam back to the shore. James and Sirius had their backs turned to the lake and were already on their way back to the castle. My teeth chattered but despite the cold and pain rushing through my body I managed to sound confident and clear when I shouted," You just wait James Potter! I'll get you for this!" _

I was hoping for someone to knock me out of my trail of thoughts, though as always it would be me to take matters into my own hands and knock myself out of my memories. Slowly I got up from the wet September grass and readjusted my skirt. In the distance I could see the light coming from Hagrid's cabin. After today's incidents he must be feeling terrible, I couldn't imagine how it would feel if a student got hurt during your class. _Poor Hagrid…should I say hello, ask how he is feeling? _I shook my head, it wasn't any of my business and besides what should I say to him? _I'm sorry your student got hurt, but it wasn't your fault. How could you have known that a mystical creature as a Hippogriff would attack a student?_ I'm not very good at comforting others. With that said I walked back to the castle, maybe hit the kitchens and get some food in my stomach.

**XOXOXOXOX**

"Another serving, Miss?" one of the house-elves asked me again.

"No, I'm stuffed. It was a lovely meal, thank you." I told her with a smile, she made a deep bow and walked away. I leaned back in the chair and took a sip from my warm tea and enjoyed this solemn moment. The door, which was concealed in the corridor by a fruit painting, opened and revealed a messy looking Remus Lupin. He looked surprised to see me, the feeling was mutual.

"Selene…"

"Remus," I replied taking another sip from my tea.

"Hello Professor Lupin, can Mimi get you anything, sir?" a house elf stood in front of Remus, her big brown eyes looked up at him and a small smile formed her face," what would Sir like to have?"

"Oh, uhm…do you have some of that chocolate cheesecake left, Mimi?"

The house elf, Mimi, nodded vigorously and quickly ran away to get his request. Remus walked over and pulled up a chair across from me.

"Still loving the chocolate I see." I smiled at him. The upper right corner of his mouth moved for a moment.

"It's a cheesecake…" he said nonchalant.

I shrugged," a _chocolate_ cheesecake,"

Then the silence came, even when Mimi came back with Remus' cheesecake and he started eating it, the silence still lingered in the kitchen. The house-elves continued minding their own business but threw a glance our way every now and then. Was this the way it was going to be from now on? A simple nod or hello, perhaps even a snappy comment here and there. I placed the teacup between my lips, but there was no more tea in it. Why was he acting this way? We were the only ones left. Well technically we used to be the only ones left, now that Sirius has escaped Azkaban we are no longer alone. Why can't things be like they used to be and why was he angry with me?

By the time I looked up he had already finished his chocolate cheesecake and was staring intensely at me.

"What?" I snapped. He didn't respond and simply leaned back in his seat to continue his stare.

"Geez, Remus. If you're trying to creep me out, you're succeeding." I pushed the chair back and walked around the table towards the door. Remus had jumped up and stopped me in my tracks by standing in front of me.

"I think," he started," we have to talk a few things through…"

"Fine, I'm all ears." I said while crossing my arms.

Remus inhaled deeply," not now and certainly not in here. Look I know we have our difficulties with each other,-"

"Uh excuse me, we?"

"Hush for a moment. Don't you see it Selene? We have been given a second chance to protect James and Lily's son. WE have to work together on this," In the meantime he had grabbed hold of my shoulders and shook me lightly as he spoke," You and I both know the most about Sirius, the way he can act, what his animagus looks like. WE have to protect Harry this time…" He released me and turned away. I never understood it, but Remus had suffered a great deal as well the last decade. I have been very blind indeed. He looked tired, more so than usual, but most of all he looked very hurt.

"Remus,-"

"We'll talk later. Right now I have to lock up a Boggart in my closet for Thursday's lesson." And with that he walked out of the kitchen. The house-elves were busy cooking and cleaning, except for Mimi who appeared by my side when Remus had walked out.

"Miss, would you like some more tea before going back to bed?" she asked politely, I don't know whether she was being concerned or trying to get me out of the kitchen.

"No, thank you Mimi, I'm alright. Thanks for letting me use your kitchen." Mimi gave a light nod and I walked out of the kitchen and headed towards my room.

* * *

**So...what do you think of this OC? I'm not sure if you can tell, but she is a bit of a smart ass...selfish and very unaware of the consequences of her actions. (Deep down a good person of course). :P **  
**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! and please, puh-lease leave a review! **


	6. Friend from the past

**Chapter 6 is up! and many thanks to the two reviewers for the last chapter! I realise the relationship between James and Selene is a bit confusing. As you can hopefully tell they really hated each others guts during Hogwarts. (and maybe they also did afterwards, you don't know, I only know) It will all be explained after a while!**

**anywhoo, in this chapter there will be yet another piece of history, another moment between Remus and Selene and even Sirius makes a teeny tiny appearance. (in the next chapter he will have a very large roll!) **

**Enjoy the read and let me know what you think ^^ (aka REVIEW)**

**Chapter 6**

**Friend from the past**

* * *

**Selene p.o.v.**

I saw Sirius yesterday afternoon. It was around 3 pm and I was on my way back from Hogsmeade. The road between Hogwarts and Hogsmeade is located near a forest and it was here where I spotted him between the trees. He did not see me, I'm sure of that. He was sitting on the ground leaning against one of the trees and he wasn't in his animagus form, which made things rather difficult for me. It would have been so much easier had he been in his dog form, his own appearance threw me off and messed with my mind. I knew I had to walk away and contact the Ministry of Magic immediately or at the very least contact Dumbledore, something which held my preference because I knew how the Ministry would react. If I contacted them then this time Sirius wouldn't be send to Azkaban…He would probably receive a one way trip to nowhere in particular. My feet were glued to the ground, a minute must had already passed and yet he had not looked once in my direction. In fact he wasn't looking at anything, he was simply sitting there. His profile was what I could see, yet his head was slightly turned so his eyes were not visible. Perhaps he was hurt… and as soon as that thought crossed my mind I had taken a few steps forward. My conscience stopped me or maybe it was the slight stirring in his demeanour which made me stop. I realized I wasn't ready for this. Not ready yet for confrontations or to make any decision regarding the situation. So I did the only thing I could think of…which was running away.

XOXOXOXOX

I couldn't sleep last night. The thoughts and visions of seeing Sirius in the forest yesterday haunted me throughout the night. Had I made a mistake in running away from him? Should I have gone to Dumbledore to inform him about Sirius? Should I have stepped in front of him and finish him of myself? I shook my head at the latter. That was probably something I couldn't have done, the second option was something I should have done, yet the first option was the easiest way…my favourite way nowadays. I buried my head in my hands…

**_Location: Hogwarts 1974_**

_"You have to stop being a smartass around him, Selene." _

_I huffed at Remus' comment," I'm not being a smartass! I can't help it that he is hopeless at it."_

_Remus moved his hand through his hair and groaned," he's not hopeless… he is the best Defence against the Dark Arts student in our year." _

_"I doubt that…" _

_"Look, just don't correct him or agitate him any further alright? He will make your life a living hell if you keep doing what you're doing." _

_"I'm not doing it on purpose. I'm simply being honest." I told him._

_"You do realize that doesn't matter to him. Please take my advice and leave James alone." Remus practically pleaded. I eyed him sceptically._

_"Why are you telling me this?"_

_He sighed and shook his head," Fine, if you wish to be have a horrible school life, be my guest." And with that he got up from his chair and walked to the other side of the Gryffindor common room. At that moment James and Sirius entered the room, followed by Peter Pettigrew who was never far behind those too. _

_"Hey look who it is! It's Miss McPouty." James gleefully exclaimed, slapping Sirius on the shoulder," Do you think she's here to teach me another lesson?" _

_Sirius grinned and placed his arm around James' shoulder," that's unfair though, you only gave her one swimming lesson and she gave you like what? Over ten lessons?" _

_"You're right, it is rather unfair. We have to even the score." James laughed as he moved away from Sirius," alright McPouty, what will today's lesson be?" he started to roll up his sleeves._

_I glanced across the room and saw Remus eyeing the situation over the top of his book. I grabbed my bag from the floor and walked past James Potter and Sirius Black. I just made it past them when a hand reached out and grabbed hold of my arm._

_"Where do you think you're going?" James Potter tightened his grasp for a moment before releasing me._

_"Don't worry, I won't be 'teaching' you anymore. It's no use anyway." I turned around and continued leaving the common room, never noticing the face Remus pulled as he heard my sarcastic comment, James pulling out his wand and Sirius laughing. I bumped into another girl on my way out, apologized to her and stepped out of the room. _

**Location: Hogwarts 1993**

It was time for yet another round around the castle to check if the Dementors were behaving themselves. Up until now they haven't done a thing, just keeping their distance and most importantly stay away from students. Still it's only the first Thursday of September, so who knows what might happen should they stay here for a whole year. _I'll be stuck here for a whole year…_

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

I entered the courtyard, tired from scouting the area around Hogwarts. I try not to get to close to the Dementors because I am after all still human and not invincible to their horror. They watched me from a distance as I did my round today. Dementors can communicate with witches and wizards though they don't tend to do this unless they really have to. The way they stayed away from me gave me a slight worry. I had been in contact with Dementors before and they had always been eager to suck my happy memories and thoughts away, yet there I was standing basically alone in an open field and they did absolutely nothing. Not even one of them dared to approach me and this worried me greatly. Two Gryffindor students passed me while discussing something which happened during their class earlier. It seemed liked everyday student talk until I picked up a certain word.

"A Dementor, are you joking?"

"No, I'm serious! As soon as Harry went up, there it was. This horrid floating black robed creature and it nearly attacked him! Luckily Professor Lupin was there because Harry was too scared to move, he jumped in front of Harry,-"

I ran off before hearing the end of the student's story, I had to see if Harry was alright and if Remus was also fine. Seeing as it was Remus who jumped in front of Harry, according to the student, he would be the first for me to visit.

After bursting into the castle, running up a couple of stairs and hurrying down corridors I entered the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom and immediately called for him.

"Remus?!" No response.

"Remus!" I called again, what if he wasn't here? What if he was in the hospital wing? Then again Remus could defend himself perfectly against a single Dementor, he must be around here somewhere," Remus!"

I headed to the staircase which led to his office and without knocking I waltzed into the room. I didn't have to yell his name this time. He was leaning against his desk with his back turned to me. I hurried up towards him and stopped a few feet before reaching him.

"I heard there was a Dementor in here." He didn't turn around. I waited for a moment before speaking again," Remus, is Harry alright?"

Remus moved his arm and placed a golden goblet on top of his desk, apparently he was too busy having a drink instead of answering me properly.

"It wasn't a real Dementor, it was a Boggart." He simply said to me.

I raised an eyebrow," a Boggart? That's what it was? The Boggart you locked up in your closet two days ago? I thought a Dementor had entered the school and tried to suck the life out of Harry!"

"Where on earth did you hear that?" He asked finally turning around to look at me.

"Outside in the courtyard, a couple of students were talking about how Harry was nearly attacked and that you jumped in front of him to protect him from the Dementor."

"Oh you know how students tend to exaggerate about things." Remus said with a smile," Although the part of me being portrayed as a hero is rather accurate."

"It's not funny, Remus!" I snapped as he kept grinning," I was really worried."

"About Harry…" his smirk had disappeared.

I sighed. _Not just Harry, how could he think that…?_

"Let's have that talk." Remus said," Unless you want to see Harry first, to make sure he is fine, in case I haven't done my job."

"That's enough Remus!" I cried out," stop it! You've been nothing but mean to me ever since we met again."

Remus barked out a laugh," that is rich coming from you. How long has it been since we last saw each other before the start of this school year?"

"Over a decade," I said almost immediately, there was no need to count I knew very well how long it had been.

"A decade," Remus huffed," and you think it's odd that I'm a tad bit angry at you."

"A _tad _bit angry, you call that a tad bit? What have I done that made you so angry with me?"

"Nothing! You have done nothing. That's the whole point, Moonpie! You haven't done anything, nothing, zip, zilch. Not one owl, not one letter, not one visit, not even one sign that you were still alive." He was trembling after his rant and I wasn't sure if it was because he was angry or because he was on the verge of breaking. I did not miss a word he said, especially one particular word,

"What did you call me?"

"What?"

"You called me…Moonpie." His shaking stopped," you haven't called me moonpie in ages…"

Remus moved his hand through his light brown hair," I wasn't thinking."

I looked down at the ground," I never realized it Remus, I guess I wasn't thinking either."

"That's what makes it worse in a way…you never really did think of the consequences of your actions." He was right, his words hit me straight in the heart and I did not dare respond," I was alone, Sel…I felt so alone. James was dead, Lily was dead, Peter was dead, Sirius went to Azkaban and you left." He lowered his head and covered his eyes with his hands," I had no one to go to…"

I moved from my spot and wrapped my arms around Remus," I'm so sorry, Remus…I don't know how to make it right, but give me a chance. I'm so s-suh-sorry."

We held each other as tears rolled down our cheeks and I knew then that I had gotten my old friend back.

* * *

**I love these two together...*dreamy face* but it's not about them. Sirius will be here in the next chapter and we get to see things through his point of view ^^ **

**thanks for reading it. Favourite it if you will, add it to your alert list but most importantely...REVIEW :D **


	7. Grudges

**yes, here it is! Chapter 7!**

**Sirius has a huge part in this chapter (most is from his p.o.v). Also let me know if it is annoying to read from different points of views. (I'll keep it to Selene, Remus and Sirius 99%)**

**And as well, many thanks for your review, aussiegirl97! Hope this chapter less sad than the last chapter :)**

**seriously folks, Reviews are very much appreciated ^^**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think. **

**(I only owe Selene Merrythought, and anything else you don't recognize)**

**Chapter 7 **

** Grudges**

* * *

Selene P.O.V

After the tears had fallen, Remus conjured up two goblets filled with hot chocolate. I eagerly grabbed the goblet from him and took a sip," mmm, I can never get enough of this stuff."

"I agree with you. The best medicine is some chocolate. Whether it's a liquid, a candy bar or animal shaped,-"

"You have a problem my friend."I joked. We didn't speak until both of our drinks were finished. Remus took my goblet and placed it on his desk," Remember how I said that we have to take care of Harry now?" He started and I nodded," We're the only ones left who can give him the protection he needs."

"Because we know Sirius," I added.

Remus looked away," I'm afraid we don't know Sirius as well as we think we do. Azkaban changed him, Sel. You can't stay sane being in a place like that. Not after all these years, not even someone as strong-minded as Sirius."

Absentmindedly I stepped away from him and headed to one of the cupboards against the left wall. I picked up one of the jars and stared at its contents.

"Speaking of which, Sirius has been spotted…"

I gasped and nearly dropped the jar filled with a thousand tiny fish.

I gulped nervously and tightened my grasp on the jar," where?"

Remus took the jar from my hands and placed it back on the shelves," a Muggle called the special telephone number which connects you to the Ministry of Magic, to inform them. By the time they arrived at the area where Black had been seen he was already gone."

"Where, Remus?" I asked him again.

"Not too far from here, but that's all the more reason for us to be on our guard. Especially you, I know you go around the area to keep a close eye on the Dementors."

I gave a shy smile," I'll be fine, Remus. The Dementors have been no trouble at all."

"I wasn't talking about the Dementors…" Remus said in a low voice as he eyed me watchfully.

"Thanks for everything Remus, but I should go now," I replied to him," I'm glad we talked, I really am…and again I'm sorry for,-"

"I know, I know. Let me escort you out."

We headed to his office door this time which was connected to the second floor corridor, around the corner of my room. He opened the door for me, but before I had set foot outside the room he had grabbed hold of my hand," Listen, if there is anything you wish to tell me…anything at all, I'll be right here."

"Thank you Remus, I'll keep it in mind." But he didn't let go.

"I won't judge you, moonpie…" _Blast this man for always knowing the right things to say._

"See you at dinner, Remus." I gave his hand a gentle squeeze and walked away.

* * *

Sirius p.o.v.

The shrieking shack as never been my favourite place, it reminded me too much of the past. Too much of old friends who were now lost and hopefully one of them would be dead very soon. _Dead, dead like a rat, a little rat he is…_

He looks so much like James, so incredibly much, his hair, posture, behaviour, except for his eyes…_Lily's green sparkling eyes._ Living with them Dursleys all this time, they don't love him, they don't take could care of him. Muggles can't take of him. He needs a real family, a wizard family. _He needs me, He's mine, mine to take care of, mine to protect. I promised Lily. I promised James…_

Once I have killed him, I will be a real free man. I can take care of Harry and then…I will no longer be alone. No more lies, no more need to wear a mask. Everybody wears a mask these days, because they are afraid, afraid to get hurt, afraid to lose, afraid to live, afraid to see the truth, afraid of anything… I need to get to Harry. He has to know the truth. Harry first, _Harry first. _Remus as well, Remus will listen too. No wait, Remus first. He can help me with Harry. _Selene first, I need Selene…_  
I jumped up from one of the old mattresses one which Remus used to sleep. _No, no… _I started to walk around the room, back and forth, back and forth. _She won't trust me, I betrayed her. I betrayed everyone… Remus won't listen either. I'm alone. Alone. Alone. Alone... No, no kill Peter and they'll know then. Harry, I must see Harry._

The walls were closing in on me, I needed to get out and find Harry. Seeing him always made me feel better and thinking straight became a lot easier. I had to be careful and avoid being seen. Curse that Muggle,if he had not spotted me I would have been able to make it to the castle in time to watch Harry fly on the Quidditch field. It was my own fault, I knew I could not and should not transform yet. Staying in an animagus form for too long is very dangerous, but I had to see Harry. Every opportunity I get is important and should not be wasted. The only thing worthy of happening, because of that little incident, was that I saw her again. _Selene…_

Oh I knew she was there, though she probably thought otherwise. Secretly I was hoping she would face me, come to my aid. But she had not, if only I knew why. The only thing I could think of was that she was probably scared of me. I barked out a loud laugh, _some things never change,_ she had always been scared of me, she never feared James the way she had feared me. No, with James she knew what do expect, she knew exactly which buttons to push in order to get a reaction out of him. With me she was never certain. I never reacted the way she thought I would which was why she feared me the most, I was unpredictable. Another laugh escaped my lips.

XOXOXOXOX

Location: Gryffindor boys dormitory 1974

_"It's good to be back again!" I cried out as I dropped down on my bed, my beautiful bed, with the red golden colours of Gryffindor. "aw, my bed, how I have missed you!"_

_James shook his head and smacked a pillow in my face," you are mental mate." _

_"I guess that's the only thing I inherited from my family." I sneered hugging the pillow to my chest. James sat down beside me on my bed._

_"That bad, huh? "he asked and I simply nodded. My family was and probably always will be a touchy subject. Even when my best friend asked me about it I would avoid answering him. _

_"Next year you're coming with me." He said firmly._

_I rolled my eyes," sure I am. Have you forgotten about my family?" _

_"Honestly mate, I could care less about that family of yours. Just come with me next year. What's the worst that could happen?" James shrugged nonchalantly. _

_"We'll see mate, maybe someday…" I sat up straight and swung my legs off the bed," Where's Remus anyway?"_

_James followed my example and got off the bed as well," probably downstairs…or in the library, let's go find him!"_

_We headed towards the Gryffindor common room first, knowing that would be the best place to look first. The Christmas tree was still standing in the middle of the room. Gold and red lights shone brightly creating a sunset colour throughout the common room. It was the 1st of January around 5 p.m. soon the New Year feast would start and we haven't even seen Remus yet. Peter would arrive tomorrow, he loved spending time with his family. It didn't take long for us to find Remus. He was sitting in front of the fireplace, hidden behind de humongous Christmas tree, with his back turned to us._

_James and I sneaked up to him and were about to scare the living daylights out of him when he spoke up," you two suck at sneaking up behind someone, next time use a spell or something." He never turned his head._

_"Spoilsport," James said as he dropped himself on the couch," it's good to see you too." _

_"You look like crap, mate." I smirked as I sat down next to our werewolf friend. _

_"Full moon next week…" Remus uttered looking rather pale, dark circles were starting to form under his eyes and as the Full moon approached they would get darker and darker. _

_"Nice! So, do you think we can,-" James hushed immediately after noticing Remus' glare. Never tease a werewolf before the full moon._

_"Don't listen to that git. He's just sad because Evans isn't around."_

_"Oh Lily, Lily my darling, you are the light of my life…my one and only true love," James had jumped upon the couch and aimed his arms towards the ceiling," Why must you deny your feelings, my red vixen?" he sounded so overdramatic the only thing missing was a tear falling from his eye. _

_"I'm here, my love!" I called out to him in a high pitched voice, wrapping the Gryffindor scarf around my head," look at me, my brave James Potter!" _

_The next thing that happened was one of the moments I will never forget in my whole life, I think this was also the first time I started to see her in a new light. In the door stood a young witch, her flaxen hair reaching just above her shoulders, her Gryffindor scarf hung loosely around her upper arms and she had one eyebrow raised. Her lips started to tremble and for a second we all stared at her. Remus on the floor, me wearing a scarf over my head on my knees beside the couch and James on top of the couch his arms still raised to the sky. Then she started to laugh, loud very loud, in fact she was laughing so much that tears started to fall from her eyes. She held her stomach as she continued to laugh. I half expected James to jump off the couch and hex her towards the Slytherin dungeons, yet he didn't. Perhaps it was because Remus had also started laughing that kept him on the couch or maybe because he realized how ridiculous he must have looked. Either way he lowered himself on the couch and spread his arms on the back of the couch acting as if nothing had happened. Slowly she walked away towards her dormitory, laughing and gasping for air as she walked the stairs. When Selene had vanished I looked down at James who had started biting his nail. Remus was wiping the tears from his face._

_"What?" James asked after a while._

_"She was laughing at you mate." I replied and started laughing myself._

_"That's fine, that's all just fine…"_

XOXOXOXOXOX

Location near Hogwarts, 1993.

Sirius p.o.v.

The fun we used to have back in those days. Not a single hint of trouble or darkness brewing in the air. I glanced back over my shoulder at the Shrieking shack, it was good I had a place to stay when the rain would be too much and the upcoming winter would become too cold. _No time for this nonsense, it's time to settle and old score. Harry don't you worry boy, I'm on my way and I'll make it all okay…_

Glancing up at the sky, I knew now was the perfect moment for me to enter the castle. The students and staff would be having their evening meal now, no one to bother me while I would make my way into Hogwarts…_watch out Peter Pettigrew, my dear old friend. Sirius Black is coming your way…_

* * *

**Ah, yes my sweets. another chapter comes to an end. I apologize for any spelling mistakes (happens sometimes, probably still the anasthesia messing with me) **

**We all know what will happen next don't we?... or do we? We know one side of that scene now don't we? -grin-**

**just wait and see. Oh yes, there is this word, Review, it's been itching for a little attention :)**


	8. Horror in the hallway

**Chapter 8! I'm on a roll! I certainly enjoyed writing this chapter.**

**a little trip down memory lane and Sirius is again part of this chapter. **

**So, if you're ready...start reading (& Reviewing) **

**Fav it, follow it, the whole shebang :)**

**BUT MOST OF ALL ENJOY!**

**Rewritten on 30-12-2012 because I had made a terrible mistake considering the flashback scene.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 Horror in the hallway**

Sirius p.o.v.

"Let me in!"

"I will do no such thing!" the Fat Lady pointed her thick finger at me," you don't belong here! You're not a student. You're an escaped criminal and should be brought back to Azkaban!"

"For the last time, let me in you wench!" I spat at the painting. She jumped back in fright and knocked over a bowl filled with grapes.

"y-you w-will luh-leave now…" she stammered once more. That hag, she used to be a lot nicer when I was young. _Who am I kidding? She never gave us an easy time when we had sneaked out late at night…_

"Miss, I will ask you one last time…LET ME IN!" my hands became fists and I had to take a deep breath so I wouldn't jump into that painting.

The Fat Lady crossed her arms," No, I will not." She closed her eyes to emphasize the fact that the discussion was finished. _Women are such stubborn creatures…_

"All right fine, I guess there is only one way to get in," I told her," Stand back please."

The Fat Lady arched an eyebrow and before she had a chance to respond, I launched myself at the painting. Wrong move, I hit the wall behind the painting pretty hard. The Fat Lady gasped and moved to the left of the painting. _Of all the things to stand between me and the death of that rat was a fat old woman! A fat old magical painted woman!_

"LET ME IN!" I started to claw at the painting," LET ME IN! LET ME IN! LET ME IN!" The Fat Lady was already gone, but I did not care. I kept clawing and the painting, grabbing hold of every loose thread and pulled hard, tearing the painting to shreds. There was barely anything left of the painting, but I had to keep going. I had to get in there! Red marks appeared on the painting, my fingers had started to bleed and I stopped my rant. _It's no use, I'm losing time…I'd better leave before that wench warns everyone in the castle._

* * *

Selene p.o.v.

I hated Halloween. It was that date which had ruined everything over a decade ago. I rolled over and lay down on my stomach, my head buried in my pillow. I used to love Halloween, the pranks we pulled on each other, the evening feast with the huge carved out pumpkins and how the Muggle kids dressed up as what they considered to be a scary creature. We passed through Godric's Hollow that night as we were on our way to visit my relatives. Driving through the town we passed a house. A house in ruins. A house which had belonged to James Lily Potter.

_**Godric's Hollow1981**_

_"Sirius…" I removed my helmet as I looked upon the ruined house in front of me," wuh-what, oh god! What happened here?" _

_Sirius nearly fell as he got off the vehicle," stay here, love." _

_"But Siriu,-"_

_"Do as I say!" He ordered as he ran up to the pile of debris. _

_I had no idea what was going on. Why was he acting so...terrified? Did he know the owners of that house? _

_Ever since I had graduated from Hogwarts a year ago things had changed between me and Sirius. He never talked to me anymore, when something bothered him he contacted James and Lily. I had wrapped my arms around myself as I waited for a sign from Sirius. It wasn't the best moment for me to think about something like that, but seeing this ruined home made me realise that my relationship with Sirius could become like that unless we fixed things soon. _

_"Hagrid?! Hagrid is that you?" I suddenly heard Sirius' voice and I ran up to the house. Climbing out from the ruin was a man, a huge man with a bushy beard. Rubeus Hagrid._

_"Hagrid, what are you doing here? Where are James and Lily? Where's Harry?" Sirius frantically uttered as he closed in on Hagrid. It was awfully dark," Lumos," I whispered and I held up my wand to lighten the area. Had I heard him correctly? did he say James and Lily? My eyes widened, was this the house where James and Lily had been hiding from..._

_"Gone…" he sniffed," James…Lily…"__Hagrid looked at us, his cheeks were wet and a few drops of tears were hanging in his dark beard._

_"Harry, what of Harry?" Sirius asked. My knees gave in and I hit the ground, crying and my wand still alight. They were dead? You-Know-Who had gotten to Lily and James?_

_Hagrid moved his long coat aside, revealing a small white bundle. He moved the tip of the cloth and showed us its contents. Harry Potter was fast asleep._

_"He's all right. Poor little tyke must have cried himself to sleep." Hagrid exhaled deeply. Harry was fine, he was still alive!_

_"Oh thank goodness." I sighed with relief," let me hold him." I got on my feet and extended my arms but Hagrid took a step back._

_"I'm sorry, Miss Selene, but I've got orders from Dumbledore himself. I'm supposed to bring the little boy to him this instant."_

_"What?" I frowned," but Sirius is his Godfather. Dumbledore,-" _

_"It's okay love. Dumbledore knows what he's doing. Harry will be safe with him." Sirius interrupted me, his cheeks had traces of tears on them," Hagrid take my ride." _

_Hagrid's eyes glanced over at Sirius' motorcycle," You sure? I know how much you love that thing and I don't know when I will be able to return it to you." _

_"That's fine, I won't need it anymore…" Sirius answered in a low voice as he handed Hagrid the keys. _

_Everything was happening so fast, I had no idea what was going on. The next thing I heard was the sound of the motorcycle and Hagrid taking off to Albus Dumbledore, with Harry Potter. _

_"Sirius, what is going on? You knew where Lily and James were hiding? Why didn't you tell me?!" I asked him. __Sirius grabbed me by my arm and pulled me tightly against him. I rested my head against his chest as he kissed the top of my head._

_"Promise me something, love." He whispered to me, ignoring my questions. I looked up at him, his stormy grey eyes were shining brightly in the light of my wand," Promise me you will leave as soon as possible. I want you out of the country. Don't trust anyone except Albus Dumbledore."_

_"Darling, what are you talking about?" my heart was pounding in my throat, what was he saying? Was he saying goodbye? Where was he going!?_

_"Hush, no questions. Remember, trust no one. Not even our former friends. There's something I have to take care of." He gently stroked my cheek and moved a strand of hair behind my ear," Promise me, my love." _

_"I won't. I will not promise anything unless you tell me what is going on!" _

_Sirius grinned and sighed," Stubborn woman." He lowered his head and grabbed my lips with his own. He hadn't kissed me like that in a long time and I knew then it was over. I heard a loud crack and when I opened my eyes he was gone…_

**Hogwarts 1993**

That was the last time Sirius had held me in his arms…the last time I had been in Godric's Hollow and the last time Harry had seen his parents.

"Miss Merrythought! Miss Merrythought, oh get up, now ain't the time for snoozing!"

I glared up at the painting on the wall, the painting of the young boy with the owl on his shoulder. Termeritus looked anxious, very anxious.

"Termeritus, what's the matter? You're acting like a boy who got a new toy car…"

For a moment the boy stopped jumping up and down in his painting," what's that?"

"Oh never mind," I waved my hand," go on, tell me what's got you worked up."

He clapped his hands," I was roaming about on the fourth floor, when I waltzed through the landscape painting and something startled me."

"Something startled _you? _The great Termeritus, surely you jest." I sneered at him, this was going to be another long story before he got to the actually point he wanted to make.

"Well, if you're goin' to behave like that, I won't tell ya what I have to tell ya." The young wizard crossed his arms," Shame really, it is quite interesting. The scoop of the,-"

"Termeritus, please get to the point." I groaned as I got off the bed.

"Ol'righty, if you insist. Where was I? Ah yes, I was walking through that painting when somethin' startled me. Something HUGE…" He looked at me with the greatest anticipation. I motioned for him to go on, he sighed," the Fat Lady."

"The Fat Lady left her painting?" I frowned at this news," that's odd, she hardly ever leaves her painting. Did she speak with you?"

Termeritus rolled his eyes at me," she couldn't talk, she was too distraught. Her hair was all messed up, looked like a bird had moved in there."

I walked up to him and placed my hands on my hips," Should I be worried?"

He nodded vigorously," the words I could make out were 'my painting', 'shreds', 'claws', oh and you will love this one,' Sirius Black'."

"WHAT!?" I shouted and Termeritus jumped back," does Dumbledore know?"

The young boy shrugged," I came to you first. You're the only one who takes me seriously…"

_What on Earth could have given him that idea?_

"Besides, Peeves was there too. I told him that he should go get Dumbledore." Termeritus shrugged, obviously not seeing the harm in this. But we all know Peeves. He would probably speak up only if Dumbledore asked him about it.

"You're sure she said Sirius Black?" _please let him be wrong, please let him be wrong._ But Termeritus nodded firmly," 100% Miss, I have very keen hearing."

"I'd better go see Dumbledore in case he hasn't heard the news yet." I grabbed my robe and ran out of the room. Sirius Black has entered the castle and no one had seen him, this was very troublesome indeed. There is no way he could have entered Hogwarts unseen. How did he manage to get past the Dementors, they're stationed around and near Hogwarts. _Wait a minute…_ I stopped in front of the Gargoyle which hid the way to Dumbledore's office. _If the Dementors didn't notice him, if no one in the castle noticed him, there is only one way he could have entered the castle. _One of the secret passage ways! _Oh this is not good at all…_

I looked at the Gargoyle in front of me. I should tell Dumbledore about the attack…but should I tell him my theory about how Sirius could have entered the castle? _I'll check for myself first if the secret passageways are still intact, I mean it's been over 12 years._

"Lemon Drops," I told the Gargoyle. As soon as the circular staircase appeared I ran up the steps, and knocked on Dumbledore's door. There was no answer. I knocked again and still no one respond. I grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. There was no one inside.

"Can I help you, Deary?" Dilys Derwent, one of the former headmistresses, spoke from her painting.

"I'm looking for Albus Dumbledore, would you happen to know where he is?" I asked her.

The older witch cocked her head and gave a gentle smile," You have missed him, Deary. The Headmaster was called away by a student, something about the Gryffindor Tower."

I felt relieved with this news, I was actually glad that it was not me who had to inform Dumbledore about the attack," Thank you, Ma'am." I gave a nod and walked out off the room.

I reached the Gryffindor corridor about two minutes later, out of breath I leaned against one of the walls. The corridor stood crowded with Gryffindor students, all trying to catch a glimpse of the Fat Lady's portrait. Seeing all of these students made me feel uneasy and I decided to wait. I saw Dumbledore's head stick out of the crowd, the painting in his office was right, he had heard the news already. Minerva, Severus and Remus appeared in the corridor, the first two continued through the crowd of students as Remus stayed next to me.

"I take it you've heard what happened?" he asked me, his eyes focused on the Fat Lady's painting.

"Sure did, by Termeritus."

"Termeritus Shanks?"

"His painting is in my room, I have no idea why though. He gossips most of the time, quite annoying if you ask me." I replied.

Remus gave a nod and leaned towards me," does that mean you know what happened?" He whispered. I was about to answer his question when I saw Peeves hanging above Dumbledore. By the looks of it they were in deep conversation.

"I have the feeling that Dumbledore has just been informed…"

* * *

**alright, so the reason why I had to rewrite the flashback is because I had forgotten the whole secret-keeper thing. But it all makes sense now! (love me for sticking true to the HP story)**

**Sorry if there were any grammar/spelling mistakes! **

**Hoped you enjoyed this chapter ^^ (hopefully I'll have it out before Christmas!) **

**if not I wish you all a Merry Christmas. **

**(I'd love a review, or two...three, for Christmas :) hint hint hint)**

**until we meet again!**


	9. Interrupting the game

**Merry X-mas my Darlings!  
Did you all have a nice Christmas? whether it was with your family, friends or by yourself, I hope you had a good time ^^.**

**So, as a Christmas Present I present the 9th Chapter. (I know it is probably not the present you really wanted, but it's the thought that counts right?)  
I enjoyed writing this chapter, it has an interaction between Remus and Snape. The first Gryffindor Quidditch match and the foul Dementors who ruined it! Plus a little surprise at the end.**

**I'll stop spoiling now and let you enjoy the chapter ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 9 Interrupting the game**

**Selene P.O.V.**

Remus paced back and forth, back and forth. He stopped every now and then, mumbled something under his breath while running one of his hands through his hair, only to continue his pacing.

"I don't understand why, he took a big risk coming here."

"He did and yet no one saw or heard him entering the castle." I replied sitting on top of Remus' desk.

"Where were you anyway?" he suddenly asked.

I frowned with surprise," excuse me?"

"During the feast, where were you?"

My mouth dropped, _what was he implying?_" What are you saying? You think _I _have anything to do with this?" Remus stopped his pacing but he did not answer my question.

"Remus?" I placed my feet on the floor and walked up to him," please don't tell me you think I had a hand in this…"

He sighed and then shook his head," I'm sorry, Moonpie. I'm simply thinking things through. Considering your history with Sirius,-"

"And that is exactly why I had no hand in this matter. History, it's in the past." I glared at him," what about you?"

"Me?"

"You've known Sirius longer than me. Why point a finger at me when it could have easily been you?"

"Oh please, stop it. You're only saying this because of what I just said." Remus huffed, I crossed my arms.

"I wasn't the one who caused so much mischief, or created that blasted map which showed all of the secret passage ways in and out of Hogwarts." I sneered. Immediately Remus' eyes widened, as if suddenly realizing something important.

"I highly doubt that he remembers all of the passages…" he mumbled," I don't even remember all of them, but if some are still intact. He could have easily gotten in himself." He looked at me," that's clever."

I shrugged," it was the first theory that crossed my mind. Actually it was my only theory. I couldn't imagine anyone helping him, especially you." _Not after our last conversation_.

Remus scratched the back of his head," Thanks, I guess."

"Shall we continue our patrol? Though I highly doubt we'll find anything."

"Probably not," he offered me his elbow, which I gladly accepted.

**XOXOXOXOX**

The entire Great Hall had been rearranged. All of the tables were gone and every student had been called to the Great Hall. Purple sleeping bags were available for them so they could spend the night safely and together while the staff searched the castle for Sirius Black. Students talked with each other about the incident at Gryffindor Tower. How had Black been able to enter the castle unseen?

Did he apparate? Did he fly with a broom through an open window? Had he transformed himself into a student using a Polyjuice potion?

Some theories made no sense, but one thing was certain, Sirius Black caused quite a scene with his unexplainable appearance within Hogwarts. Remus and I quietly entered the Great Hall and walked up to Severus, Dumbledore and the Gryffindor Head boy Percy Weasley.

"Any news?" the Headmaster asked us. We shook our heads. Severus Snape eyed us both with suspicion, though he eyed Remus more than he eyed me.

"I thought so. That settles it. We've searched every place possible in the castle. The chances of him still being in the castle are too small for us to continue searching." Dumbledore continued and he motioned for me," Come Selene, let us go out to the Dementors. I promised them I'd inform them once the castle had been thoroughly searched."

I nodded and followed Dumbledore out of the Great Hall.

**XOXOXOXOX**

Remus P.O.V.

"You were gone a long time." Snape whispered to me after Dumbledore and Selene had walked away. He turned to Percy for a moment," Weasley, I don't see any need for you standing here any longer."

Percy nervously straightened his back and nodded," yes Professor." And with that he hurried away.

I glanced down at the students around us and noticed a tuff of red hair sticking out from one of the sleeping bags in the corner, next to him in the purple sleeping bag was a student with unruly messy black hair. _Harry…_

"Would you like to inform me where you and Miss Merrythought were during the search?" Snape continued with a low whisper.

"As Dumbledore had ordered, we were searching the second floor for any trace of Sirius Black." I replied to him.

Snape narrowed his eyes slowly," near your office and her room…how convenient."

I didn't like where this was going, I sincerely doubted that Harry was asleep. If the boy was anything like is father, which up until now he was, he was probably still awake and listening closely to our conversation.

"I don't know what you are implying, Severus. But if there is anything you want to discuss feel free to visit me in my office, on the second floor." I couldn't help but give a little smirk and I turned my back to him, walking out of the Great Hall. It wasn't until I walked up the grand staircase when I heard someone following me. When I turned to look I wasn't too surprise to see that that certain someone was Snape.

"Let's continue that chat now shall we?" he suggested though it sounded more like a demand.

"Very well, Severus." I complied," what is the question burning within your mind?"

"Don't worry. It is not so much a question as it is a…questioning."

"A questioning?" I raised an eyebrow as I halted at the end of the steps leading to the second floor," And what is it that you are questioning?"

"Your loyalty," he spat.

Of course, in the end it would all come down to something like this. Remus Lupin, one of the four Marauders. Best friend with James Potter, Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black. Causing mischief and picking on Severus Snape. The only ones left are me and Sirius. Together until the end, if I were to believe Severus his accusations.

"Are you implying something, Severus?"

"It's quite a coincidence, wouldn't you agree?" he said," Sirius Black escapes Azkaban and Dumbledore hires _you_ as this year Defence against the Dark Arts Professor."

"Is this about my loyalty or my job?"

Severus pressed his lips together," You can fool Dumbledore, Lupin. But I know better. In the end you are still part of that stupid group, whether you like it or not and that makes you suspicious in my book."

_Fair enough_, I thought even though he was completely wrong. We weren't a group anymore. James and Peter dead and Sirius betrayed us all. There were no more Marauders. The only ones left were me and Selene. We were the new group.

"If you're done Severus, I'm going back to my office now."

"All has been said that was needed." He turned around and descended down the stairs.

* * *

Selene P.O.V

The first Gryffindor Quidditch match of this school year was taking place and here I was standing at the top from one of the stands keeping an eye out in case either Sirius or a Dementor dares to show up. I wished Remus was here with me alas he couldn't make it he was dealing with a little Werewolf problem. A deep sigh escaped my lips, being alone at the top of an almost empty stand was dull. Not to mention the horrible weather going on at that moment. Dark grey clouds and heavy rainfall made it difficult for me to keep an eye on the surroundings. A few times my eyes drifted towards the Quidditch match, Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. Gryffindor were 50 points up. A flash of lightning lit up the sky for a moment, followed almost immediately with loud rumbling of thunder. Madame Hooch's whistle sounded and the players landed on the field. _I hate rain when I'm outside…_

The raindrops hit my umbrella loudly and I sat down for a moment, another lightning flash lit up the sky and I shivered as the thunder rumbled deeply. It was getting dangerous now. I turned my head to the left and narrowed my eyes as I looked at the sky, something moved within the clouds…and it wasn't a Quidditch player. Students weren't allowed in the sky either and to my knowing the entire Hogwarts staff was either here or inside Hogwarts. I lowered my umbrella and grabbed the broom which lay beneath my feet. Dumbledore gave me this broom in case anything odd would occur during the match. It seemed now was the perfect time to use it and take a quick look at the oddity I saw a second ago. I got on the broomstick and pushed myself up into the air.

The coldness of the wind in combination with the rain made it rather difficult to focus, yet I kept on going towards the shadow which floated within the clouds. As I neared it a chill crept up my spine and I was starting to feel incredible exhausted. A Dementor had neared the Quidditch field, obviously attracted by the mass gathering of students. I raised my wand as the thick rain kept on hitting me. Before I had the chance of casting my Patronus, the Dementor flew away. _How odd..._ I turned my broom around and stopped immediately. A small silhouette appeared a few feet away from me. This person was looking down at the ground. I followed his gaze and gasped in shock. An entire group of Dementors had gathered on the ground and they were all looking at the student near me. The wind had stopped roaring and it took me a few seconds but I finally recognized the stranger. _Harry!_

Immediately I flew over to him as did the Dementors and then it happened. Harry clutched his hands tightly to his head, letting go of his broom and he started to fall. What seemed like hundreds of Dementors appeared around me. My eyes widened as I watched Harry tumble down faster and faster, "HARRY!" I yelled as loud as I could. I raised my wand," EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Blue light emerged from the tip of my wand, forming into a blue jay. It swirled around me, driving the Dementors away. I took my chance and flew away on the broom back to the Quidditch field. My eyes searched frantically for Harry and I was relieved when I saw him in the centre of the field, surrounded by Dumbledore and his fellow teammates. Knowing Dumbledore was with him lifted a weight of my shoulder. He conjured up a stretcher on which he placed Harry.

I had to lie down for a moment and I steered the broom outside of the Quidditch field. I landed, far from gracefully, on the ground. My knees buckled and I landed on my behind. "That…was a bit too much," I exhaled deeply and lay down on the grass. My heart was pounding in my throat, for a short moment I closed my eyes and let the rain pour down on me. _I should get back to the castle, check on Harry and report to Dumbledore about the Dementors, although he's probably already highly aware of the situation. _I reopened my eyes and slowly crawled up from the wet floor. With wobbly legs I headed to the edge of the forest to get a bit of my strength back before heading to Hogwarts. Casting the Patronus wasn't that difficult for me yet keeping it strong enough to fight off all those Dementors was a tad bit too much.

I groaned as I watched the rain fall. At least the lightning had stopped, "I hate this job…"

"Come now, Darling. Where's your sense for adventure?" a hoarse voice whispered behind me.

* * *

**Oh my, now who could that be? You think you know? well, maybe it is, maybe it isn't. who can tell?**

**I hope you enjoyed this late Christmas present. :) maybe a little Review to show you enjoyed it?**

**(it will only take a second and I really, REALLY appreciate it!)**

**by the by, what do you think of Selene her Patronus? I wanted to go for a dog because that's one of the symbols of the Greek Goddess Selene. (yes I took the name Selene from a Greek Goddes, which also happens to mean Moon, Ergo that's why Remus calls her Moonpie.)**

**and on that bombshell. MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	10. Justice will be done! Won't it?

**Chapter 10 is here! Oh Goody, i've waited for this and I bet you have too, if youve been reading the story. please say that you have? **

**I loved writing this chapter, the longest and my favourite up so far! **

**now be honest after you've finished reading it. Is this story worth reading? :) I won't keep you any longer, start reading it ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 10 Justice will be done! Won't it?**

**Selene P.O.V.**

_No, no it couldn't be. Not here, not now. _I didn't dare to turn around. I knew that voice. Even this hoarse version couldn't hide its true sound from me, deep and velvet, cruel when angry and soft when filled with passion. I swallowed the lump which hung in my throat. _Should I run? Should I jinx him? Should I simply pretend he wasn't here? Where is any Gryffindor honour in that?_

"I-I…I uh,-" was all that came out of my mouth. He laughed for a moment and took a step closer. He was right behind me now, so incredibly near that I could feel his breath on me.

"Speechless? That doesn't suit you, Darling." His smirk sounded through his words.

"Sirius…" I uttered.

"I've missed you." His hand touched my shoulder and crawled towards my neck. I swiftly turned around with my wand raised. The rain poured heavily, big raindrops cascading down on me and the man in front of me. I narrowed my eyes trying to keep the rain from falling into them and blurring my vision.

"Why are you here?!" I yelled loudly.

"Whoa, you wouldn't raise your wand at a defenceless wizard now would you Pet?" he grinned as he raised his hands up into the air.

"SHUT UP! You're anything but defenceless. No doubt you've got some trick up your sleeve. For the last time, why are you here?!" my heartbeat quickened, never before had I raised my wand at the man before me. It made me feel uneasy and slightly afraid. At the moment I had no choice, if I didn't defend myself he would surely attack me.

"I'm here to get my revenge," he replied with a snarl," I'm here to settle something and I will not back down until he is dead!"

"_You_ stay away from Harry, you hear me! I will not let you harm that young boy! You-Know-Who is gone! The Death eaters are gone, you're all alone Sirius, and I will stop you if you dare to harm one hair on that boy's head!" I tried to sound as confident as I could, but the truth was that I was terrified. Terrified of confronting the man I had once called Darling, the man I had once kissed tenderly, the man I had wanted to have a future with. He frowned at me for a mere moment then tossed his head back and barked out a laugh.

"Harry? Are you kidding me, my Love? You think I am here to kill…Harry?" He huffed," Oh you really think that don't you? How lovely this is, my girlfriend believes I'm out to kill my Godson!"

"Don't call me that! I'm not you're girlfriend, Sirius! The day you killed those Muggles and Peter was the day you lost me forever…" I bit my lip and felt tears prick behind my eyes. Sirius took a step forward. I had never been able to foretell his actions and now wouldn't be any different, I had to stay focused.

"Sel, I,-"

"Stay back! I'm going to hex you and then take you to the Ministry."  
He smirked," You don't have the guts, Lov,-"

"_Everte Statum_!" The spell hit Sirius right in the chest and flung him back, knocking him right into one of the trees," I dare very well!" I shouted at him.

Sirius slowly got back on his feet and rubbed his chest in the process," Nice hit, Love. If you had really put some hate into it, it might have hurt instead of this little stinging sensation."

"Stop mocking me! _STUPEFY!"_

The red light missed Sirius by a few inches and shot straight through the forest," you nearly hit me there, Sel." He grinned and approached me with his hands still up in the air. _Why isn't he fighting back? Is he really defenceless? Doesn't he have a wand with him? Why can't I hit him properly? I was one of the best witches in my year and I missed him with a stupid Stupefy spell?_

I didn't notice the tremble in my hand until Sirius reached out and placed his hand over mine. He lowered my hand and squeezed it tightly," will you listen to me? Please Sel? Let me tell my part of the story…" was he begging me to hear him out?

"I know what happened," I replied," Twelve Muggles died that day and the only thing left of Peter was one of his fingers, the only one who was alive was you."

"No!" Sirius exclaimed releasing my hand and grabbing hold of my upper arms," No, Love. That's what everyone believes but I did not kill those Muggles and I did not kill Peter Pettigrew…yet."

I shook my head in disbelief," what are you saying Sirius? That you were framed? That it wasn't you who betrayed James and Lily to You-Know-Who?"

"Yes!" He said.

"Yes?"

"Yes." He stated firmly. I parted my lips to say something, but I didn't know what to say. It made no sense to me. Sirius was James and Lily's secret keeper. He knew everything…I shook my head again," No. No I don't believe you. It makes no sense, Sirius."

"Let me explain everything to you, Sel! Hear me out and then you can decide for yourself what you wish to believe." His grey pleading eyes hit me in my very core. I wanted to resist but I couldn't. After twelve years I still couldn't resist him.

"_Curse you…" _I mumbled under my breath.

"Does that mean you will hear me out?" Sirius asked me again and I gave a swift nod. His grasp tightened on my arms," Thank you. Come now, we haven't got a lot of time. They'll be looking for you soon."

"Hold on, come where?"

"Out of the rain Pet, wouldn't want you to get sick." He grinned mischievously," I can't really take care of you at the moment, I have other business to attend these days."

I gritted my teeth, even in times like these he still had time to make jokes," Fine, I'll come with you, but no funny business."

"Ha, scared already?" He pulled me with him as we headed into the forest.

**XOXOXOXOX**

"Let's talk here. The rain will stay out and no one can eavesdrop on us in here." Sirius rubbed his hands together as he walked around the room.

"The Shrieking Shack?" I questioned as I took off my soaking wet robe and pointed my wand at it," _Exaresco_!" next I pointed my wand at my hair. I turned to Sirius and pointed it at him." Do you need my help?"

Sirius smirked and dropped down on a mattress," you Pet, can _blow_ me dry anytime."

_Can you believe him?! Always with his jokes, that insufferable man! _I placed my wand in my back pocket and sat down on the floor. Sirius cocked his head and patted the empty spot on the mattress next to him.

"I'm perfectly fine on the floor, thank you." I replied as I crossed my legs," why don't you start with your story?"

Sirius shrugged," suit yourself Love." He leaned on his bended knee and started his version of the 1st of November 1981.

* * *

**_Location: London, 1st November 1981_**

**Sirius P.O.V.**

_The streets were crowded, too crowded for me to act without being seen. I had to take action there and then, because I somehow knew that I would never get another chance! I carefully followed him until I would spot a safe place to confront him. Fifteen minutes had passed yet it felt like an hour to me, he wouldn't stop or enter any narrow street or house. It was now or never, I had to take action before he would crawl back into a dark corner and disappear forever. He had to be punished for his betrayal! Who would have thought that Peter Pettigrew was the one who had betrayed James and Lily to the Dark Lord and to think that I was the one who…? I can't even think about it anymore. It all comes down to one thing, it was my fault and I was the one to fix this._

_I came close enough to confront him and I did. I grabbed him by his shoulder and turned him around. To say he was shocked to see me is an understatement, no, he was terrified. But then he did something I could not have imagine that cowardly rat had it in him._

_"Why did you do it, Sirius?" he had yelled loudly," James was your friend, your best friend. Lily, I thought you liked lily, how could you do this to them Sirius! The Potters were your friends! We were your friends and now… now." _

_And then the blast came and a cloud of dust surrounded the area. The last thing I heard was a scream coming from Peter and after the smoke had cleared I was standing at the edge of a crater, a crater large enough that the sewage pipes were showing. Mangled bodies of Muggles, some unrecognisable and others barely visible. I coughed a few times before falling on my knees. The blast had hit me hard than I thought it had. There were cuts on my body, part of my clothing was in shreds and soot covered my skin. The rat had escaped and there was no trace of him…except for one piece. One of his fingers cut off neatly. _

* * *

**Location: Shrieking Shack 1993.**

**Selene P.O.V.**

"And you know what happened next," Sirius continued," I got no trial but instead was thrown straight into Azkaban, branded as a Death Eater and of course for murdering twelve Muggles and Peter Pettigrew."

"Wait a moment let's see if I understand this. You weren't James and Lily's secret-keeper?" I uncrossed my legs and got up on my feet," You switched with Peter? Peter Pettigrew? You never told me anything about this!"

Sirius followed my example and got on his feet as well," that's not really the point of my story, Darling. Yes, I admit I didn't tell you about the switch. Nobody knew about the switch except me, James, Lily and Peter."

My mouth dropped," Remus didn't know?"

Sirius scratched the back of his head," like I said…no one really knew. We did that on purpose. There was a traitor and we knew this, so no one was allowed to know. Dumbledore didn't know either."

"You chose Peter over Remus?" I blinked with disbelief," oh my word, you thought Remus was the traitor?"

"Now, now I never said that." Sirius stepped towards me with his finger pointed at me," those are your words, not mine."

"Why, why did you make the switch?" I asked him.

"Because it would be too obvious if I was the secret-keeper. Everybody knew, dark followers and witches and wizard alike, that I was closest to James and Lily. Everybody knew that! That is why I suggested Peter. No one would suspect him, I could I have known that he was the traitor?"

"You thought Remus was a more logical candidate for a traitor?" I crossed my arms.

"Woman that is not the point! The point is Peter was the one who betrayed James and Lily's location to You-Know-Who. He was the one who created that explosion and he cut off his own finger to make it look like he was dead. The rat ran off and went into hiding because that was his only choice." He grabbed hold of my shoulders and shook me," I'm innocent! The only guilt I have is for trusting Peter and convincing James and Lily to make him the secret-keeper. So, yes, in I way I did kill James and Lily…I'm not asking you to forgive me. I'm asking you to believe me and helping me."

"Help you with what?" I grabbed his hands and pulled them off me.

"Help me get to Peter. Let me get my revenge, for James and Lily…for Harry."

I shook my head," wait a moment, are you saying that Peter,-"

Sirius nodded before I could finish my sentence," Peter is alive…and he is in Hogwarts. He's in his animagus form. For years he's been hiding as the Weasley's pet rat. He belongs to one of Harry's friend."

"Ron Weasley, are you mad?!" I exclaimed walking away from Sirius," do you hear the words that are coming out of your mouth? For twelve years Peter has been in his animagus form?" _We all go a little mad sometimes…but this was ridiculous. _

"Look, I know how it sounds but I'm telling you the truth! I'd recognize that stinking rat anywhere after all those year I could sniff him out in a crowd if I wanted to. Of course the missing finger gave me the clue that my eyes weren't deceiving me." Sirius had crept up behind me and rested his hands on my shoulders once more," When Cornelius Fudge visited Azkaban last summer he gave me his Daily Prophet and that's when I saw the picture of the Weasley family with that stinking rat in it." He gave harsh squeeze with his hands," it gave me the courage and the will I needed to get out of that rotten prison!"

I turned around and watched his face closely. Was he telling the truth? It sounded very farfetched, yet not impossible. His grey stormy eyes were unreadable to me, they were too clouded. Not a spark in sight. Should I believe him? This man that I used to love…used to?

Then he gave a small smile.

"You never came to visit me…" he whispered.

"You told me to run, remember? Run and trust no one, not even our friends, only Albus Dumbledore." I replied as I averted my eyes," I left the country. Like you asked me to, I came back this September after 12 years."

Slowly yet firmly were his hands as he moved them up my upper arms, his thumbs caressed my skin," why did you come back?" he moved one of his hands and grabbed my chin with his thumb and index finger. They were rough and smudged with mud, but I didn't care. I had longed for his touch for so long. I thought I was strong enough to fight him, but I wasn't. Deep down inside I was still the same girl has I had been all those years, willing to do everything for this man. Was I a fool or was I still madly in love with him? He tilted my head up and I looked at him.

"Why did you come back?" He asked again," was it because I escaped? did you come back for me?"

I bit my lip and shook my head, his smile faltered," Dumbledore summoned me. He needed my help to keep the Dementors at bay while they're positioned at Hogwarts."

"Because of me…" he replied stubbornly," it doesn't matter how you put it. You're here because of me," there was his smile again," don't you dare say otherwise, my Darling."

* * *

**I apologize for anny mistakes concerning Grammar and Spelling. (let me know if you've spotted any!)**

**also, did you like it? Oh I loved it. but what now? Does she believe Sirius or doesn't she? mmm, next chapter you will see! (Keep in mind she's quite pissed at him even though she...ahum...longs for his touch.) sort off a hint for next chapter. ^^ **

**(btw, does she seem like a Mary-Sue to you? I try to stay clear or at the very least steer away from that.)**

**ah yes, before I forget... REVIEWWWW (down below you can start typing immediately :O how magnificent!)**


	11. Keeping a clear mind?

**Chapter 11 already! yes I'm on a roll. long live the new year.**

**A big thank you to the reviewers, you keep me going! A big thank you to:**

** Nacho5: here is MOAR! :)**

** Snakekiss: Thanks so much for your compliment. It made me feel great! one of the best compliments ever!**

** Vajoliroja: Thanks Girl, You know what to say to make me feel good about myself!**

**on with the Chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 11 Keeping a clear mind?**

Sirius P.O.V

"I have to get back," She said pushing my hands down and stepping away.

"Back? You can't go back, you haven't given me an answer yet!" I countered as I followed her. Selene bent down and grabbed her robe from the floor.

"I've been gone for too long and I need time to think."

"Ha!" I blurted." Time to think… about what Darling? You heard the truth."

"I heard your version of the truth," she simply stated as she slid her arms into the sleeves," besides you told me I could decide for myself what I wanted to believe."

"You still need time to think after this?" I huffed," It's the truth! I loved them and you know it! I would never lie about this and I have never lied to you." She glared angrily at my finger which I had pointed at her. She crossed her arms and leaned on one leg," Pardon? You never lied to me? Sirius…you never told me _anything_! I was left out of everything. The Potters came first, they always came first."

I flung my hands into the air. _Women, I can't reason with them. You say one thing they hear another. It's easy to understand. Lying is lying, not telling anything is not lying. Do I have to explain myself about that?_

"I never lied to you." I told her again.

Selene sighed," that's not the point…"

She didn't continue, she simply looked at me with that typical look on her face that you-don't-get-it-and-you-probably-never-will look.

"Selene, I'm telling the truth!" I was practically pleading which was something I never did," Peter betrayed the Potters and he set me up for those murders. He's been a pet rat for years and now he is currently in Hogwarts. To make things worse he is always near Harry, ALWAYS!"

Her stern look softened and she uncrossed her arms," Alright Sirius, let's say I believe you. What do you want me to do?"

"I need your help with getting Peter away from his owner. Somewhere far and secluded, perhaps lure him here into the Shrieking Shack."

"And then you're gonna kill him…" She added.

"Exactly!" I said with a wide grin," dirty little rat doesn't deserve to live after all that he has done."

"That's perfect, isn't it? You're going to get your revenge by killing one of your former friends. The vendetta you have with him is over and you can go back to Azkaban prison."

"Back to Azkaban, what are you talking about? Justice will be served and,-"

"And you will be a killer, making you the same as him. No matter the reason it will still be murder Sirius!" Selene looked up at me," do you really want to go back to Azkaban? You could have a normal life, if we can capture Peter and hand him over to the Ministry and you will become a free man again."

_A normal life, I can't even remember what my life was like before Azkaban. I remember being worried a lot. I remember trying to see Selene when she was still in Hogwarts. She was so young back then, still learning while being safe within the walls of Hogwarts. The rest of my memory is filled with the dark walls of Azkaban, the stench of the other inmates and the sound of their whaling and howling throughout the day and night. Not to mention the Dementors lurking at you from the dark corners. I can never get those years back… _

"So you believe me, you will help me get Peter?"

"Have you been listening to me?" she placed her hands on her hips.

"Darling there is only one thing I want from you and that is your help." I pressed my lips together in a tight line and waited for her to answer.

"You're unbelievable." She turned on her heel and headed towards the secret passage. _For goodness sake!_ I managed to jump in front of her before she headed into the tunnel.

"Look, I don't know what's got your knickers in a twist because compared to me you have nothing to worry about, but I'm sorry alright? Don't help me then. Just tell me you believe me Sel…that's all I'm asking" _I honestly couldn't believe that after all these years I still valued her opinion. All those years I was locked behind bars and not once did she visit. Not even a letter or a message. Perhaps it was for the best._

She looked away from me when she gave me her answer," I believe you…"

* * *

Selene P.O.V.

"They'll wonder where I am by now." I spoke softly as we walked through the passage to the Whomping Willow.

"You'll think of something." Sirius replied.

I halted and watched Sirius continue his pace until he turned noticing I had stopped," I can't lie to Remus…"

Sirius sighed and walked back to me. He grabbed both my hands with his and brought them up to his chest," You have to, Love." I pulled my hands back.

"He doesn't deserve anymore lies. Let me talk to him, he'll believe me."

"Pah!" Sirius exclaimed," He'll think you mad or blinded by love."

"Blinded by love, you're ever so full of yourself." I spat and continued my tread through the tunnel. We reached the end of the tunnel and before I went through the opening I turned to Sirius. A heavy weight came down on my heart. Though I believed every single one of his words I couldn't find it within me to forgive him for the secrets he had kept from me. How selfish it may be, it also bothered me a great deal that after twelve years of being apart and now finally reunited he had not once asked me how I was or how I have been all these years. Fair enough I tried to hex the living daylights out of him. But putting that aside, even now everything still revolved around James and his family.

"Don't do anything stupid and stay away from those Dementors." I said to him. He opened his mouth to reply but I cut him off," or enter Hogwarts again."

Sirius gave a crooked grin," were you always this bossy?" He then turned serious," I've been in the shadows for far too long besides I can take perfectly good care of myself, you can't hold me back Darling."

I gazed into his grey eyes and caught a small glimpse of the old Sirius, though very faint, I believed for that moment there was still a little piece left of the man I had once loved madly. Gryffindor bravery.

"You stuck up, half-witted, reckless,-" I stopped mid sentence as Sirius' face was only an inch away from mine.

"Reckless and?" He whispered against the corner of my mouth.

"I-In-Incredi,-" I gulped nervously.

"Incredibly handsome?" He smirked leaning in so close that his lips brushed against my lips.

"Stupid…" I managed to say before leaning in and capturing his lips with mine. Sirius tensed, obviously shocked by me for answering his action of boldness. Yet he consented and growled as he pulled me closer against his body. A moan escaped my lips as nibbled on my lower lip which resulted in my mouth opening and his tongue slipped inside kissing me deeper. My heart pounded fast and a tingling feeling erupted in my lower stomach. _God how I have missed this horrible man!_

I pulled back and gasped for air," I hate it when you do that." I breathed heavily.

Sirius chuckled," as if it was all my doing, my Love. Now you better get back before the search party comes out to look for you." I nodded and went through the opening beneath the Whomping Willow. I grabbed my wand quickly and said," _Immobulus,"_ Which would keep the tree in its place as I made my escape from it.

"When will I see you again?" I asked before I could stop myself. Sirius shushed me by planting another kiss on my lips," I'll contact you in some way, now go." With that he turned around and went back into the tunnel.

The rain had stopped. I sighed deeply and walked away from the passageway when I felt something under the sole of my shoe. I stepped aside and looked at the ground. Pieces of fine wood were scattered everywhere, small pieces, big chunks and pieces of straw? I bent down and picked up a big piece of the smooth wood. There were numbers engraved on it, _2000._ _Odd…_ I turned the object around and narrowed my eyes to read another set of engravings. _ry Potter._

Ry Potter? Harry Potter. This was Harry's broom! _He must have lost it when he fell from the sky and I guess the strong wind took it under its wing and brought it all the way over here._ I glanced up at the Whomping Willow. _Poor Harry, the tree probably didn't like being hit in the trunk by another piece of magical wood._

I placed the piece of broken broomstick into my pocket and headed back towards the castle.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Professor McGonagall came running towards me as soon as I had walked into the entrance hall," Miss Merrythought, where have you been? Dumbledore was about to send a search party out to look for you." She said to me looking very worried herself," are you alright? You have a cut on your lip."

I frowned and touched my bottom lip gently with my fingers feeling there was only a small cut. I licked my lip a bit of an iron taste caressed my tongue, blood?

"I'm fine Minerva, I was resting in the woods near the Quidditch field and as soon as the rain had stopped I went looking for Harry's broomstick. I noticed the wind had carried it away and decided to look for it because I know how much he loves…flying." _That last comment was a simple guess, I thought about how James loved to fly and he was very skilled with a broom, unfortunately he knew this too and kept bragging about it whenever he had the chance. Stupid git…_

"That's very considerate of you, though Filius himself found a few pieces of Mr Potter's broom near the Whomping Willow."

I stuck my hand into my pocket and took out the piece I had found at the tree," I must have missed him then. I found this piece at the roots of the Whomping Willow."

Minerva took the object from me and examined it," is that how you got that cut?"

"Probably, I was pretty tired from the Dementor encounter. There were a lot of them even I had trouble keeping them from away Harry and myself."

"Albus managed to save the young boy before he hit the ground. The poor lad was completely soaked from the rain and cold as ice. Not to mention unconscious. Mr Potter is resting now in the Hospital Wing."

"He is alright isn't he?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Not to worry, knowing Mr Potter he will be up and about in no time. There is no stopping his energy." She said this with a hint of annoyance yet also a bit of admiration.

"He's much like his father…" I said softly, more directed to me then Minerva.

"I think t would be best if you head to the Hospital Wing as well, you have been out in the rain all that time plus the Dementors, I think it's best if you let Poppy check on you." Minerva looked at me sternly, not taking no for an answer. She handed me the piece of wood back and motioned for me to ascend the staircase.

I entered the infirmary and talked with Poppy for a while before heading over to Harry. I sat down on the chair beside him. He had is eyes closed.

"Harry?" I tried, checking if he was asleep or simply resting his eyes. It was the latter for the young wizard opened his left eye to look at me. He sat up straight and placed his glasses on.

"How are you feeling, Harry?"

He sighed before answering," lousy. My broom got destroyed and I fainted in front of the entire school. As if first the train and then the Defence against the Dark Arts lesson wasn't enough of an embarrassment."

_Okay, I was expecting a simple yes or no, not spilling his guts_," well, there were a lot of them. I had trouble keeping them away from you up there."

Harry blinked his eyes," Wait a moment that was you up there? You screamed my name when I fell?"

I nodded.

"I thought it was my mom's voice…" he muttered under his breath, he looked up at me," that blue creature that I saw, was that yours?"

"Yes, that was my Patronus."

"A Patronus is something that protects you from Dementors, right?"

"In a way, yes," I gave him a smile.

"Can you teach me, Miss Merrythought?" he asked eagerly," can you teach me that spell?"

"Uh, I think that is something you should ask Professor Lupin that question. He's an expert." I quickly told him. _Not that I didn't want to teach Harry how to cast a Patronus…I just…well…I don't know. I'm not a teacher._

I patted Harry on the back and stood up," you get your rest now, encountering that many Dementors is not something to take lightly."

Harry groaned and lay back against his pillow," you sound like Professor Lupin and Madame Pomfrey."

"I'll see you around Harry. Just don't make a habit out of this."

The young Potter rolled his eyes and I walked away.

"Miss Merrythought?!" he yelled and I halted," Thanks for…you know, saving my neck from those creatures."

* * *

**Ah, finished already? Yup. You know what that means right? REVIEW!. Reviews create updates and updates create...well, happiness to me :)**

**that's a good enough reason i'd say ^^**


	12. Lies or the truth?

**Gosh I'm so so sorry for not having uploaded sooner. Education got in the way and well..life basically.**

**Please dont stop reading if you enjoy this story in the slightest. I have no intention in stopping this story. **

**This chapter was difficult for me to write. I rewrote it like 4 times before I was satisfied.**

**The flashback part in this chapter shows a little hint of how Selene really feels about James. (it might surprise you) :)**

**but for now...ENJOY!**

**Chapter 12 Lies or the truth?**

* * *

**Location: Hogwarts, 1974**

**Selene p.o.v.**

_I survived my first year of Hogwarts! Nobody died and I made a few friends in the process…and a few foes. Tomorrow I will be back in London, back with my family and best of all no James Potter to ruin it! Gosh how I loathe that boy. He thinks he is so special just because he is a fantastic flyer, good at conjuring spells and has smouldering looks. YUCK!_

_I pulled the covers over my head and sighed deeply, only two more months and then I'll be back in this bed, in the same room and James Potter's face greeting me every morning. Life was so unfair, why was I sorted in Gryffindor anyway? Everybody thinks I'm a bitch because I happen to be good at DADA. I should have been sorted in Slytherin at least they like me. Though I'm not sure they like me because of my skill or because I hate James Potter as much as they do. _

**_Xoxoxox_**

_All of the students were inside and the train started moving out of the station. I already had passed a few compartments and still couldn't find my roommates anywhere. I should have gone with them when they had entered the train instead of making sure James wasn't anywhere around. I had to stop behaving like this, always being on the lookout for him when I had no desire to see him at all._

_I kept checking the compartments to find someone that I knew when I bumped into another student,_

_"Watch where you're going, stupid…Selene?" _

_"Barty! Boy, am I glad to see a friendly face!" I smiled at him. Bartemius Crouch Jr. may be a Slytherin but he is also my neighbour outside of Hogwarts and even though we're not in the same house together, at least he still likes me and doesn't blame me for being in Gryffindor. _

_"Running away from those despicable good for nothing Gryffindors are we?" he grinned. _

_"Hush you," I told him," always hateful to them Gryffindors. Have you forgotten I'm a Gryffindor?" _

_Barty waved his hand," Minor detail, you're still better than them. A pureblood with your skill should have been sorted in Slytherin. It's not like you chose to be in Gryffindor…" _

_We had this conversation many times before and every time it would be the same way. He'd complain, I'd roll my eyes and that was it. _

_"Fine, fine. I'll see you around?" he asked and I nodded. Barty walked away and I continued my journey through the train. Thinking of how glad I was to finally be rid of James and his followers, except Remus. Remus was nice to me and helped me out with certain subject like Potions and Transfiguration during the Christmas break. He did make me promise not to tell James and the others._

* * *

**Location: Hogwarts, 1993**

The whole weekend had been rather nerve wrecking. I avoided Remus, which was easy considering the effects of the full moon. The one thing I couldn't avoid was the students. The news of Harry passing out because of Dementors was one thing, but some students had seen my Patronus chasing away the Dementors and were rather amazed by it. A few 6th year students had managed to corner me after Sunday lunch and threw dozen of questions at my head about the whole thing.

"How long did you train to perfect your Patronus?"

"Can you teach us?"

"Why is it a bird?"

"Weren't you scared?"

I ran away like a scalded dog. I really disliked kids. Always nosey and have no respect for peoples boundaries.

The Monday wasn't any different. I ignored the students who dared coming up to me with questions and gave them an angry glare when they wouldn't shut up. Dumbledore seemed to enjoy the entire situation as did Severus. I finished my lunch and walked away from the staff table. Walking through the great hall I passed Harry at the Gryffindor table, he poked his scrambled egg with his fork and looked rather glum. His fellow classmates seemed to ignore him. Not knowing if I should approach him I decided to continue my way out of the Great Hall.

**xoxoxoxox**

It was only a matter of time before Remus would show up later that day to question me about the whole ordeal. I came out of my room and there stood Remus. He looked awful. Dark circles beneath his eyes, his hair all messed up and his overall appearance showed that he had had a rough couple of days," I have a bone to pick with you," was the first thing he said to me after the mermaid statue hid the door behind me.

"Come on Remus, students have been annoying me all weekend. Are you planning on annoying me too?"

"You were very brave last Friday." He ignored my comment and gave an encouraging smile," or so I've heard."

"Ah, you were informed by Dumbledore, I reckon?"

"And a couple of students, mostly Gryffindors, they wouldn't shut up about it during class today. They even asked me if I could teach them how to fight of Dementors themselves, apparently you denied their requests?"

I groaned and leaned against the mermaid statue," I'm not a teacher…"

"Indeed you aren't, but that's not why I'm here. I came to see you because of Harry."

_Harry, not Sirius, thank goodness,_" Harry?"

"Harry saw your Patronus."

I couldn't help but blink with confusion," and this is the bone you were referring to?"

Remus scratched the back of his neck as he looked left and right into the corridor," can we discuss this in my chambers?" he asked. I frowned but nodded and followed him.

I wondered what had gotten him so worked up. It was almost as if he was hiding something. I guess I'd find out soon enough as we entered his room. He closed the door behind him and motioned for me to take place on the couch, Remus however didn't take a seat instead he leaned against the stone wall.

"Harry came to me after class today," He started,' and he had a few questions regarding the Dementors, but more accurately about the Patronus spell."

I still had no clue why Remus was so worried, but I did have a pretty good idea what Harry's question had been," He asked you to teach him the Patronus spell."

"Yes, because Miss Merrythought told him to ask his Defence against the Dark Arts teacher." Remus said with a little growl in his voice.

I huffed," You act as if I did a bad thing in telling him that, you'd rather have me teach him the Patronus spell?"

"I'd rather have it that no one teaches him that spell until the time is right. Yet he was so set on it so I agreed to help him…"

"You sound uncertain about your decision." I noted and Remus agreed," So why did you say yes?"

"He had good arguments, let's leave it at that." He eyed me for a moment, as if he was looking for something, his intense stare made me nervous. I wanted to ask him about Harry's arguments but Remus his gaze was too distracting. I cleared my throat,

"Remus?"

He blinked "Where were you after the incident last Friday?" He said suddenly changing the subject," Dumbledore informed me you were gone for a couple of hours."

I bit my lip, here it was, the moment I had been dreading since Friday. Should I lie or tell the truth? Remus somehow also ended up being the last person people confided in, never the less that did not stop me from avoiding the complete story of what had happened Friday after the Quidditch match,

"I rested for a while," I told him," those hundred Dementors were a bit too much for me to handle. When the rain had stopped I went out to look for Harry's broom. I noticed the wind carrying it off and decided to look for it because I know how much he loves flying." I quoted every word I told Minerva when I had encountered her Friday.

Remus snorted, moved away from the wall and sat down beside me," You're a terrible liar…"

My mouth dropped," I'm not lying!" I exclaimed trying to sound convincing, which was ridiculous, because it wasn't really I lie. The difference being that I had accidentally walked into Harry's broken broom instead of looking for it. Such a little detail shouldn't be considered a genuine lie.

He arched one of his eyebrows and kept staring into my eyes," Remus, stop it!" I averted my gaze.

"What are you not telling me? Did something happen to you?"

"Nothing really, the only thing which happened is that I was near the Whomping Willow, almost got whacked by it and that's when I saw Harry's broom. I took my chance to curse the tree and swoop in to take the broken pieces of wood, that's all..."

"Moonpie!" He suddenly bellowed causing me to jump in my seat," I've been lied to too many times to know when I'm being lied too. Enough is enough!" For a mere moment the beast within Remus appeared in his blue with amber speckled eyes. It was only for a mere moment but it was enough for me to stand up and walk away from the couch. It wasn't because of the beast that I felt the need to flee. It was because I could feel my wall breaking, brick by brick. If I wanted to keep seeing Sirius a secret from Remus then I had to get out, now!

"You promised me…" Remus' voice trembled and echoed through the room. I stood still, watching Remus move on the couch, shoulders hanging and his head buried in his hands," you promised me no more secrets or lies…"

_Sirius was wrong…I shouldn't have listened to his advice. Remus deserves to know I saw him._ I watched him for a while longer before I sighed deeply and walked back to the werewolf. I sat down beside him and grabbed hold of his hands.

"I did, didn't I?" I gave a small smile as I squeezed his hands. Remus eyed me with a certain suspicion but didn't pull his hands away. There was no escape. I would tell Remus all about Friday, except for the-me-kissing-Sirius part. What was I thinking leaving him out of this? So what if he wouldn't believe me at least he would know the truth and I didn't care. As much as I cared for Sirius, Remus was important to me and I had hurt him once before and I was not going to do that again. I took a deep breath before uttering those three words,

"I saw Sirius."

Remus looked away from me as he muttered under his breath," I knew it…"

I lifted my hand, took hold of Remus' chin to make him look at me," Hey look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you immediately. Sirius thought it was best if you didn't know and that you probably would call me a fool."

"You are a fool." He said in a low voice. My smile dropped.

"Sel, you idiot!" he continued and I released my hold on his chin," how could you do such a thing! He's an escaped convict! He killed James and Lily for Heaven's sake. How long has this been going on, huh? How long have you been keeping this a secret from me?"

"Hey calm down! I haven't been keeping anything a secret! Last Friday was the first contact Sirius and I had in twelve years, alright? He caught me by surprise. I was still shaken up a little by the Dementor encounter and didn't notice as he approached me from behind..." I said feeling slightly hurt by Remus' accusation.

"Sounds like him alright, approaching a woman when she's not fully aware of her surroundings," Remus growled.

"That isn't fair!" I countered. For a moment neither of us spoke, we simply looked at each other and let our eyes speak.

Remus' expression finally softened," did he hurt you?"

I shook my head," no, we…talked."

"About his innocence, I bet."

"Remus,-"

"Oh please, Sel," Remus said mockingly," what else would you two talk about? About the good old days, about the time you used to be lovers?"

I could feel my cheeks becoming hot and the heat spread to the back of my neck," we talked about his innocence yes. He had very interesting information." I added.

"I don't want to hear any of it." Remus replied and he stood up from the couch.

"What?! Why not? I asked standing up as well.

"Whatever it was that he said you were probably blinded by old feelings and emotions to think rationally…"

My mouth dropped. I was stunned. It was as Sirius had predicted, Remus wouldn't take this whole thing seriously. At least not by hearing it from me," So that's it? I tell you the truth and you simply refuse to even listen to me?"

I laughed for a moment," Sirius said this would happen…"

"I bet he did…how did he convince you in the first place?" Remus crossed his arms," did he threaten you? Did he say he would hurt Harry if you didn't listen?" He narrowed his eyes and leaned towards me, his eyes looking deep into mine. Then he jerked back and grimaced," I don't want to know what happened, but I've got a pretty good feeling what took place….knowing Sirius…and you." He turned around and pointed at the door.

"Leave…"

"Remus, please listen-"

"LEAVE!" he hollered. I tried touching his arm but he pulled away," just go…"

And so I did.

* * *

**Alright, chapter 12 is done! on with chapter 13. let's hope it will be here sooner than this chapter was.**  
**hope you enjoyed it, if you did please leave a review! **

**I really appreciate it ^^**


	13. Memory lane

**Yes, another chapter done! whoohoo I feel so happy ^^**

**Last chapter got only one review :( sad face, and enough views for at least more than 1 review (kind of a hint I'm giving you) ^^  
I don't live on reviews, but it would be nice to get some every now and then :) (story will continue without reviews, don't worry)**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this Chapter. I certainly did. Perhaps you can give me some pointers or perhaps things that you wish to see within the story?**

**but for now, enjoy!**

**Chapter 13 Memory lane**

* * *

Remus p.o.v.

I watched her leave feeling only anger, disappointment and hate. Hatred for that blasted man who once called himself my best friend, disappointed with Selene for not telling me sooner and anger for this rotten disease within my body. I walked over to the fireplace and tossed another log into the fire. I felt like a complete and utter failure. If it hadn't been for the effects of the full moon I could have been there to help fight off the Dementors and Selene wouldn't have seen Sirius at all. And if she by some chance had encountered him, I could have been there to keep her safe. Out of the clutches of that maniac! But now she had fallen under his spell. I should warn Dumbledore about this. It is the only way to protect Selene from Sirius and especially from herself. Not to mention creating a new way in capturing Sirius and put him back in Azkaban. I lowered myself to the ground and stared into the fire, the flames licking eagerly at the newly placed fresh piece of wood. She'll probably hate me at first, but once Sirius will be back in Azkaban and Harry safe, she'll see that it was all for the best. I made my decision. I stepped away from the fireplace and headed out the door towards Dumbledore's office.

I knocked on Dumbledore's door and opened it immediately, not waiting for Dumbledore to call me in.

"Remus?" the headmaster arched an eyebrow as I closed the door behind me.

"I need to talk to you Professor," I said hoarsely," it's about Selene."

Dumbledore motioned for me to take a seat," What is it about Selene which has you so unsettled, my friend?"

I didn't know how to begin. That wasn't even the worst thing… I was starting to have second thoughts about telling this to Dumbledore. Selene came to me and trusted me with this bit of information, which I'm sure was only intended for my ears. Could I betray that trust? I buried my head in my hands. After twelve years I finally received the trust I wanted and now that I had it, it was about to slip through my fingers.

"Remus," Dumbledore said again," I can tell something is troubling you and yet you seem to be having a conflict within yourself."

I could only nod at him," I'm afraid of losing her if I speak with you of this…"

Dumbledore folded his hands together and leaned back in his chair," I see…that sounds rather serious."

I blinked at hearing the word serious, it being so closely to the secret I was about to spill.

"Remus, perhaps it is better if you would talk to Selene about this?"

I shook my head. I had no desire to talk with her at the moment. I felt betrayed and my heart ached," Something happened and I'm afraid for her…" I watched Dumbledore but he simply sat there, waiting for me to continue," She's a good person, but…but," I sighed," I know her. She always let her feelings run her thoughts and in these times that is a dangerous thing to do."

A small smile appeared on Dumbledore's face, his eyes twinkled and he leaned forward," you know Remus, I think it is admirable the way you care about your friend, so I will give you a piece of advice. If you truly believe she is in danger and there is no way out, please tell me what is wrong. But if you think this is a problem you can solve with her, without others being hurt, talk with her. Do you trust her?"

I took a deep breath and immediately said yes.

Dumbledore rewarded my answer with another smile," good. Let me know when anything else is bothering you. I have the uttermost faith and trust that you and Selene will do what is right."

I replied with a nod and walked out of Dumbledore's office. As the door closed behind me I felt a wave of relief glide over my. I walked back to my room and I passed the mermaid statue on my way. I halted and debated for a moment whether or not to enter.

**XOXOXOXOX**

It was the last weekend of Hogsmeade before the Christmas holiday. Had Harry known this he would not have made the stupid mistake of entering Hogsmeade for the first time. Thanks to the magic map the Weasley twins had given to him, he was able to sneak out of the castle unseen. In all his excitement Harry had not thought of the fact that it was the last Hogsmeade weekend before Christmas, which meant that the teacher visited Hogsmeade as well. Luckily he had ducked under the table and sat there hidden, because otherwise his professors would have surely caught him sitting in The Three Broomsticks, with Hermione and Ron. His two friends pretended as if Harry wasn't there. Hermione had moved one of the Christmas trees to hide themselves from the teachers, who conveniently had chosen the table besides them.

Hagrid, McGonagall, Flitwick, Rosmerta and Cornelius Fudge sitting all together at one table talking about none other than Sirius Black.

"Never saw one without the other, did you? The number of times I had them in here. Ooh, they used to make me laugh, quite the double act, Sirius Black and James Potter!" Rosmerta exclaimed with a stifled laugh. Harry nearly dropped his glass.

"As brothers they were, inseparable." Flitwick nodded.

Cornelius Fudge sighed," Who would have thought. He was James Potter's best friend. Even after Hogwarts. He was his best man at the wedding as well as Harry's Godfather. Can you imagine if Harry knew of this?"

"Sirius was their secret keeper, wasn't he?" Rosmerta whispered.

"But of course," Professor McGonagall replied," James Potter told Dumbledore that Black would sooner give up his own life than betray them. Still Dumbledore proposed a couple of times to be their secret keeper, as if he had known something was off."

"But Potter wanted Black?"

"Indeed, and only a week after the Fidelius Charm had been cast…" Fudge continued.

Hagrid all of a sudden banged his big hand on the table, causing the others to jump," I saw him, the night I saved Harry from the rubble! He was pale and his legs were shaking beneath him…"

"Hagrid, Lower your voice…" McGonagall hissed.

"Selene was with him. She wanted to take Harry, but I told her no. Order from Dumbledore, bring Harry to him. She still insisted even when Sirius told her off. He probably was afraid she's blow his cover."

Rosmerta clasped her hand in front of her mouth," She was in on the whole thing? That can't be, that sweetheart. I could have sworn I saw her a few days ago in the street."

It was Fudge who shook his head," Miss Merrythought did not know a thing. She was thoroughly questioned at the Ministry the day after the incident. Black never told her anything. I guess he either really loved her or he was afraid she'd blow his cover." Fudge took a deep breath before continuing,

"Then Black attacked Peter Pettigrew in a crowded street, killing twelve Muggles and Pettigrew in the process. When we captured him, he simply stood there laughing with bits and pieces of Pettigrew surrounding him."

"What of Selene?" Rosmerta asked.

"She left the country the day after Sirius was sent to Azkaban. Poor thing couldn't handle it. He was her boyfriend after all." McGonagall shook her head.

**XOXOXOXOX**

Harry didn't know what to think of this newly acquired information. The man who had betrayed his parents to Voldermort was also his Godfather! Not only that, he killed twelve Muggles and another one of their childhood friend. Miss Merrythought, the woman who had helped him with the Dementors turned out to be Sirius Black former girlfriend, as he understood it. Harry felt confused. He wanted to talk with her about everything, about his parents and anything else related to them. Had she held him when he was a baby? This woman was now the closest thing he had that connected him with his unknown past and yet he was afraid. Could she be trusted? Why hadn't she told him that she had known his parents? Why hadn't she told him about Sirius Black? Heck, why hadn't anyone ever mentioned the fact that Harry's parents had died because their best friend had betrayed them? Oh he had some questioned for Miss Merrythought.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice pulled him from his thoughts," Harry, are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine Hermione, just doing some thinking." He said casually, but his smart friend saw straight through him.

"You're not planning on confronting her about this are you?"

"Why not?" Ron said before Harry got the chance," I'd reckon she knows a thing or two and Harry's got every right to question her."

Hermione crossed her arms," perhaps she doesn't want to talk about it. It must have been very hard for her as well."

Ron scrunched his nose," that's such a girl thing to say."

"Knock it off you two…" Harry interfered," I'm going back to the castle. Alone. I need time to think…" and off he went.

* * *

Selene p.o.v.

Tomorrow would be Christmas day and the full moon had set in. Poor Remus, he would miss Christmas. Ever since our fight we avoided each other like the plague. It hadn't gone unnoticed by the Headmaster. Though he had not literally said anything about the mood between Remus and I. He had given small hints.

"I love Christmas. It's a time for family and friends to be close and settle ill thoughts between them." His eyes twinkled when he said those words.

I wanted to talk to Remus but this was ridiculous behaviour from his side. He should take the first step. The whole thing had to wait. The important thing now was to get hold of Ronald Weasley's rat and force Peter to show himself. _How was I ever going to pull this off? _I couldn't ask Sirius for help, he had to stay away as far from the castle as possible. Ever since the Quidditch match they were getting more restless, I had to keep Sirius away from them. The only one I trusted enough was Remus. Even though I told him the whole thing he has kept it a secret from the rest of the staff, the ministry and even Dumbledore. I needed his help if I wanted to capture Peter and prove that Sirius was innocent. There was only one way to get Remus to help me. Find proof that Ron's rat is an Animagus. I headed towards the library, if there was one place I could get some information about Animagus it would be somewhere in those books.

I entered the library and headed to the Transfiguration section. On my way I passed only a few students, seeing as it was Christmas holiday most of the students went home to their families. Not everyone was able to go home so thankfully it was possible for those students to stay and celebrate Christmas at Hogwarts, which was always spectacular. When I was studying at Hogwarts I always stayed here during Christmas. I liked it that way. I didn't want to be around my parents a lot and especially during Christmas. Always talking about my future and what was good for me, giving me silly Christmas present about the ministry or other important people. In my last year of Hogwarts mother had send me a list of eligible bachelors, all filthy rich and most of them were pureblood wizards as well. I know she meant well but I couldn't accept any of it.

I grabbed a book from one of the shelves, _Animagus throughout history_. I held it with one arm while scanning for another book. After I had found 3 more books I took them with me and sat down at one of the tables.

"Where are you going Hermione?" a voice yelled through the library, followed by a loud," Sssttt," from Madame Pince.

The young witch with big bushy brown hair passed the table I was seated at and she halted for a moment to look at me. She gave a small smile and hurried back to what I only assumed were her friends Harry and Ron. Ronald Weasley. Peter Pettigrew! I stood up and followed Hermione. She stood bent over one of the tables and was whispering something to Harry and Ron. As I got closer I caught one of her whispers before Ron shushed her."She doesn't need to know you know." Hermione had said.

"Hello you three, busy doing schoolwork during Christmas?" I asked. Ron opened his mouth but Hermione beat him to it.

"Sort of, we're trying to help Hagrid with the upcoming trial."

I frowned," what trial are you talking about?"

"About the incident with Draco Malfoy and Buckbeak the Hippogriff." She replied and I remembered, Draco's father wants to make sure that they sentence Buckbeak to death because he 'attacked' his son."

"Anything I can do to help?" I offered. I liked Hagrid a lot, but that was not my main reason. Perhaps getting close to these three could help me get a hold of Ron's rat.

Hermione shook her head," I'm not sure you could."

"Unless you could curse Lucius Malfoy into oblivion." Ron smirked," and Draco while you're at it."

"And get thrown into jail myself? No thank you, Mr. Weasley." I laughed.

"Which house were you in, Miss Merrythought?" Harry asked out of the blue. I frowned and could have sworn I heard Hermione mutter something under her breath.

"Uhm, I was in Gryffindor, Harry." I answered.

"What year?" he quickly added.

I thought for a moment," I guess it was…19…1973 when I first entered Hogwarts."

"Blimey! You are over 30?" Ron gasped.

"Ronald!" Hermione snapped at her friend.

"I meant it as a compliment, Hermione." He countered.

Harry ignored his two friends and continued his interrogation," you must have known my dad then and my mother? They were in Hogwarts too."

"They were in their third year when I became a student... I think." I stammered.

"You must have known them very well! You're in one of the pictures." Harry exclaimed as he stood up.

"I'm sorry?" I stumbled back, this wasn't going as planned. I had no desire for Harry to ask me questions about James and Lily, later perhaps, but not during these times.

"Their wedding picture, I'm sure it is you." He walked around the table, Hermione grabbed hold of his robe but he shook her off.

"Harry,-"

"Miss Merrythought?" the voice of Albus Dumbledore sounded behind me and I sighed with relief.

"Headmaster." I nodded. Harry stood beside me and had stopped talking as soon as he had noticed Dumbledore.

"I'm afraid I have to take up your time. There is a slight Dementor trouble near Hagrid's cabin. I require your immediate assistance." Dumbledore said.

"I understand, I'm sorry Harry. I have to go now. Lead the way, Headmaster." Without waiting I walked out of the library with Dumbledore.

* * *

**Alright! what will happen next? well...you just have to wait for the next update. (or read the book to know what to expect) remember i'm following the books more than the movies!**

**Selene however is my creation ^^**

**until next time!**


	14. Nothing really matters

**Another Chapter, yes I'm on fire! **

**Many thanks to RosesInJamJars who reviewed the last chapter! and many thanks to Born-to-be-lost who reviewed the 2nd chapter :)  
Also thanks to those who added me to their favourite author/alert and the story to their favourite/alert. My stomach flutters whenever i see an email in my inbox related to this story.**

**if by any chance you read something in this chapter which is not accurate with the book I apologize. The Prisoner of Azkaban book I have is in my native language (which is not English) so if anything was wrongly translated by me, Sorry!**

**(also let me know if there are any errors regarding spelling/grammar)**

**many thanks! and for now on...ENJOY!**

**Chapter 14 Nothing really matters**

* * *

Selene p.o.v.

Christmas had finally arrived. I stretched my limbs and got out bed. At noon there would be a Christmas lunch in the Great Hall and everyone was supposed to attend it, all but Remus who had locked himself in his room because of the full moon. This wasn't the Christmas I had expected to have this year. Back at Hogwarts and with some well-known faces except for Remus. I wished that Remus was here. I wished Sirius could be with me and cuddle with me in front of a fire place. It's been a while since I had seen him. _Well, nothing compared to the last twelve years I suppose…_

I shivered for a moment and opened my closet doors and got dressed. A light tapping caused me to turn around, that's when I saw an owl sitting on the other side of my window. I walked over and opened them up so the bird could get in. The owl moved from the window onto the small table which was situated underneath it. The owl screeched and moved its head to one of its talons. There was a small box attached to it. No card or anything else. I took the box and scratched the owl on top of its head. That wasn't enough for the bird, who screeched and took a snap at my finger.

"Rude bird, I've got nothing for you here. Go up to the owlery, someone there will take care of you." I told even a glance the bird flew out of the window. I quickly closed the window, keeping the coldness of winter out of my warm room. With the small box clutched in my hand, I sat back down on the bed.

I was quite afraid to open it, not knowing what to expect, but my thoughts went immediately to Sirius. My hands trembled slightly and my heartbeat quickened as I opened the lid. I gasped at the sight of a silver ring with light blue gem in the middle of it. I narrowed my eyes, inside the gem were tiny silver specks, like diamonds in the sky. It looked rather expensive. I took the ring out of its container and slipped it over my ring finger. The ring was a bit too big so I moved it to my middle finger.

The image of Sirius came into my mind. I couldn't imagine anybody else sending me a gift such as this, but on the other hand if this ring was indeed send by Sirius, how had he done that? Where had he gotten this piece of jewellery in the first place? None the less it was a gorgeous ring and I couldn't bring myself to take it off of my finger. I hadn't even bought a Christmas present for him. I did, however, had a present for Remus. Even though we hadn't spoken with each other ever since our fight I couldn't stop myself from keeping this gift from him. He was still my friend… and this is something I knew he would love to have.

Then I wondered if the ring could have been a gift from Remus, though it seemed rather unlikely as Remus could never afford this expensive looking ring. It didn't matter at the moment. I would give Remus his gift as soon as the effects of the full moon had worn off. There was only one gift I could give to Sirius, but not yet…I take such a risk without help.

**XOXOXOXOX**

The Great hall was decorated beautifully. Candles floating in the air, small Christmas tree situated at the sides of the hall and in the centre one humungous tree, filled with thousands of lights and crystal balls. In the middle of the hall one big table was placed with the table set for only a few people. I sat down beside Severus who gave me his usual thin smile.

"I did not think you would attend today's lunch." He said to me.

I took a quick sip from my goblet," likewise. I thought you'd stay in your dungeon…"

Severus shrugged," The headmaster insisted I'd attend, otherwise I would have."

"Merry Christmas!" Dumbledore suddenly belted at the students walking into the Great hall. Hermione, Ron and Harry walked in and took their seat and the end of the table. I was glad they did, I had the feeling Harry wasn't done yet with asking me questions about his parents. _Maybe I should tell him about Remus then he can go and bother him with questions._

"Christmas crackers!" again Dumbledore's voice echoed throughout the room. I started to wonder if he had had a couple of drinks already. The Headmaster took one from the table and held it out to Severus, whose nose scrunched at the sight of the bright colourful Christmas cracker. The Potion Professor took hold of the cracker and pulled. A loud canon-like bang sounded and I jumped in my seat. A pointy witch hat popped out, Severus pushed it towards Dumbledore who quickly removed his wizard hat and placed the new hat on top of his head.

I smirked at Severus as he leaned back in his seat," that would have looked marvellous on you."

"I bet it would." He replied and he scooped a few potatoes on his plate. I grabbed the Christmas cracker in front of me and waved it at Severus.

"Really, Merrythought?" he arched an eyebrow.

"Oh come on, you survived one you can take another." I smiled. He grabbed hold and I pulled as did he. A flower crown fell out of the cracker, white daisies and yellow tulips with a few green leaves.

"That's yours." I grinned but Severus snatched it away and placed in on top of my head.

"Not likely." he said.

After lunch was done the students went back to their dorm, except Hermione. She mumbled something to Ron and Harry who both shrugged and left her behind. The teachers left and I walked along with Professor McGonagall. Hermione followed us and within a few seconds she tugged on Professor McGonagall's sleeve.

"Professor McGonagall," the young witch started," I need to talk with you."

Professor McGonagall turned around," you sound troubled, Miss Granger. Tell me what's wrong."

Hermione took a deep breath," Harry received a gift this morning…"

I frowned at her words, a gift didn't sound like something one would worry about. Professor McGonagall thought so as well," That doesn't sound like something to be worried about."

"It was a broom, a Firebolt." Her eyes moved to me and for a moment she simply stared, then she blinked and looked at her teacher.

"A Firebolt?" McGonagall repeated," that's a very expensive broom. Wasn't there a note on the gift that said who sent it?"

Hermione shook her head," there was nothing. Only the broom, gift wrapped. I'm very worried it might have been sent by…Sirius Black."

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped, McGonagall looked startled as well," Sirius Black, what makes you say that?"

Her eyes moved for a mere moment," we…we know that Black is after Harry."

McGonagall sighed deeply," I guess you three would find out sooner or later, as you always do. I'm afraid I will have to confiscate the broom then." She turned to me," If you'll excuse me Selene, duty calls."

I simply nodded and watched as they walked away, Hermione turned her head once to look at me before she continued after McGonagall.

* * *

Harry's broom was confiscated. As McGonagall said she would do. The young wizard was absolutely furious about it and it was Hermione who had to suffer his anger. Both he and Ron had ignored Hermione throughout the rest of the holiday, even when school had started again the young witch was always alone. I saw her a few times in the library when I was looking up more information about Animagus. I knew it would have been a lot easier with Remus his help but I simply refused to start talking to him, so instead I spend my free time in the library whenever I was off Dementor watch duty. One time I saw Hermione hidden behind a huge book, it looked slightly familiar to me and when I read the title of the book a shock went through me. _The life of a werewolf. _I knew that book very well. It was the same book I had started to read when I had found out Remus was a werewolf…

Did Hermione know about Remus? I shook my head, how could she? But Hermione wasn't dumb, I've learned this by now and I had this annoying feeling she was watching me as well. Life at Hogwarts was getting difficult. I was busy avoiding three people at the moment, Harry, Remus and Hermione now too. This was ridiculous, why was I avoiding them in the first place? I had to work fast. I needed to find a way to get to Peter…alone.

**XOXOXOXOX**

Remus p.o.v.

Thursday evening, Harry Potter would meet me in the History of Magic classroom. I hoped James and Lily could forgive me for teaching their son such a difficult spell at his age. James would be proud of course, Lily wouldn't. I paced to my desk and looked at the object on top of it. A gift from Selene. We still hadn't spoken since November, but she had sent me this Christmas present. I knew the gift was from her, there wasn't a note, but within the box she had also tossed in a Moonpie, which is an American Muggle candy. He felt guilty that he hadn't gotten her a present. The gift she had gotten him was unknown to him, he wasn't even sure what it was. It was a glass bottle and within the bottle was a milky white substance, when light fell on the glass the milky white substance started to sparkle. The piece of paper which had been wrapped around the bottle was useless to me. I could not read the language written on it. For now I placed the gorgeous glass bottle inside my cabinet for safekeeping. One day I'll ask Selene about it...

I walked out of my office and headed towards the History of Magic classroom.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

"No, it's time to stop." I said to Harry who looked eager to go on. I handed him a piece of chocolate," eat all of that or Madame Pomfrey will never let me hear the end of it."

This had turned out to be some evening. Harry had proven to be very skilled in conjuring a Patronus, even with the slightest bit of practise he had managed to conjure the beginning of a Patronus. James would have been proud. But then at one point Harry passed out, as soon as he was awake he started talking about his mum and dad, and I made the horrible mistake of talking about James. Harry's eyes had widened and with much surprised he asked me about my connection with his parents. I had hoped that after more Patronus practise he would let the whole thing slide. I couldn't have been more wrong.

"Professor Lupin?" he said," If you knew my dad, then you must have known Sirius Black?"

I felt every muscle in my body stiffen. I turned around," what makes you say that, Harry?" I said rather sharply.

The boy shrugged," I just…well …I know they were friends during their time in Hogwarts."

I relaxed a bit," its true…I knew Sirius Black. At least I thought I did. You should go Harry, It's getting quite late."

"Wait!" Harry said," you must know Miss Merrythought very well too. She was in the picture."

I frowned at this," what picture?"

Harry placed his hand inside his robe and took out a picture, he handed it to me," This was a picture taken at my parents wedding. Sirius Black is in it and so is Miss Merrythought."

I took a good look at the picture, feeling slightly offended that Harry hadn't noticed me in the picture. This was taken in the summer 1979, a year after we had graduated. There stood James and Lily in the centre, beside James stood Sirius looking as his charming old self and next to Sirius stood Selene. In Harry's defence, she looked almost the same, but how was he certain?

"Miss Merrythought?" I repeated and Harry pointed at the woman in the picture.

"She was his girlfriend right? You must have known her." He tapped on the photo.

"Yes, you're right…I knew her too." I admitted looking at the woman next to Sirius. I was standing next to her in the picture. Her arm was hooked with Sirius but her other arm rested against my back. I felt an old jealous feeling coming to the surface. James had Lily, Sirius had Selene and I had no one…

Lily was kind to me, as was Selene. Both women held a special place in my heart. I sighed deeply. It didn't matter, nothing really mattered.

"Professor Lupin?"

"Harry, it's time to go now." I handed him the photograph," thanks for showing this to me."

The young wizard smiled and walked out of the classroom. I quietly walked back to my room, but again I stopped in front of the Mermaid statue and wondered once more whether I should go and see her.

* * *

**What no Sirius? oh well, next chapter you'll see him again! no worries. Hope you guys liked this chapter. Favourite/alert it if you enjoyed it. Leave a comment/review if you want (I know I would love it ^^ )**

**And I'll see you next Chapter!**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	15. One chance

**Chapter 15 One chance**

**Okay, so in the last chapter I promised Sirius would be in this one. Well he's not. I apologize. This chapter was longer than I thought it would be. But the good news is...Sirius will be there in chapter 16. I know this because I'm almost done writing that one :)**

**Snakekiss: thank you so much for your lovely review on chapter 14. As I said I'm very sorry Sirius and Selene don't meet up in this chapter. But they will in the next one! ^^**

**but for now, enjoy this one. a lot of suspension happens plus...Peter will arrive...dundundun!**

* * *

**Selene p.o.v**

The knocking on my door startled me. I immediately jumped up and headed towards the source. If someone was knocking on my door it meant it was someone who knew the password. It was impossible to see the entrance to my room because it lay hidden behind the mermaid statue, only once the password was told to the statue would the door be revealed. I peeked through the glass peephole to see who was on the other side. The man on the other side had his hands in his pockets and seemed rather nervous about something. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hello Remus." I said with almost a whisper. It had been a long time since we stood in front of each other.

"I - uhm - I walked passed your room and - uhm - I wanted to say, thank you." He nervously ran his right hand through his hair.

"Thank you?" I questioned.

"For the Christmas gift you gave me. I know you gave it to me. The Moonpie was delicious by the way." A small smile crept over his face.

"Well, you're welcome. I thought it might get handy every once in a…full moon." I couldn't help but chuckle," you're out quite late though, where were you coming from?"

"Can I come in?"

I stepped aside and let him in, _I need to work on my manners._ Remus sat down on one of the chairs at the table," I was with Harry."

"How come?"

"The Patronus lessons?" Remus reminded me with a frown. How could I forget, we talked about that before we got into our big fight.

I averted my gaze from Remus," Ah, of course, so how did it go?"

"Harry has talent, I won't deny it. He already managed to conjure a small start of a Patronus. He reminds me so much of James at times."

I gritted my teeth at his comment. Harry was like James, not only in his appearance but in his behaviour as well. He was a brilliant flyer and great at Defence against the Dark Arts apparently.

"I can see that." I replied.

"Selene…Harry, he - uh - he knows…"

I blinked," Excuse me?"

"He knows about us. That we were friends with his parents." Remus told me, he had that worried look on his face again, I on the contrary relaxed.

"I know he knows. Harry confronted me during the Holiday about it. He asked me if I was in Gryffindor and if I knew his parents."

Remus arched an eyebrow," and?"

"I told him yes, of course. I couldn't lie to him, he seemed very sure of the whole thing, even before he asked me those questions. But that was all he asked me. Dumbledore interrupted us before Harry got the chance to ask anything else, thank goodness. It seemed he had many more questions." I looked at my friend.

"I wish I had been that lucky." He said," Harry knew more than he let on. He had a picture."

_A picture, a picture about what? _ I thought but then I remembered.

_"You must have known them very well! You're in one of the pictures." Harry exclaimed as he stood up._ _"I'm sorry?" I stumbled back, this wasn't going as planned. I had no desire for Harry to ask me questions about James and Lily, later perhaps, but not during these times.  
__"Their wedding picture, I'm sure it is you."_

"James and Lily's wedding photo…" I said softly and Remus nodded.

"That's right, how did you,-"

"Harry told me. Right before Dumbledore came in." My eyes widened," but that means…Sirius!"

Once again Remus gave a nod," Yes, he knows Sirius and James were friends during Hogwarts. I don't know how he figured that one out, but he knows and now he also knows that you and I know Sirius as well."

"This is exactly why I hate pictures…" I groaned.

"There's more."

"More?" I huffed.

"He knows you were Sirius' girlfriend."

I slammed my hands on the table," YOU TOLD HIM?! How could you do that Remus?"

Remus pressed his lips into a thin line and stood up," I did no such thing! Why must you always accuse me of things?! Harry already knew. I have no idea how he knew all of these things, but he's a clever lad. I told him nothing! I did not even confirm it. The only thing I did confirm was that I was acquainted with James, Lily, Sirius and you."

Remus' outburst caused me to lean back in my chair. I watched him standing there, with his hands balled like fists leaning on the table, glaring at me while breathing through his teeth.

"I'm sorry." I said hoarsely. His shoulders relaxed and he sank back into his seat. Leaning forward he grabbed my hands with his.

"I should apologize too," He sighed," about a lot of things. I…I've missed seeing you and talking with you these past few months."

I couldn't help but smile a bit at his apology," me too."

Remus gave a firm squeeze and removed his hands. A quizzical look came over his face when he noticed something," what's that on your finger?"

_Shit, the ring!_ "Uh -a ring…?" I answered.

"I can see that, where did you get it?"

"I got it for Christmas."

Remus his eyes narrowed and he grabbed my hand," Sirius?"

I bit my lip," I'm not sure. There wasn't a card…but I think so." He released my hand which landed on the table with a thud.

"You haven't asked him?" He spat.

"I haven't seen him or talked with him since the fight you and I had."

"Good!" Remus exclaimed.

"Remus!"

"I mean it, Sel! I don't want you seeing him. What if he hurts you?"

I waved his argument away," Don't be ridiculous, he would never hurt me."

"What if he uses you to get to Harry?"

Pang. That hit me right in the heart," How _dare_ you say that."

"The man has changed Sel. Azkaban changes people. Why can't you see he's a criminal?!" once again his tone turned harsh.

"He is NOT a criminal!"

"Please don't start THAT again…" Remus groaned pinching the bridge of his nose," not the 'he-is- innocent-because-he-said-so' story."

I stood up from my seat and walked to him," will you _please_ listen? At the very least just listen. That's all I'm asking for." I crouched down and placed my hands on his knees," please Remus?"

"Ah, Moonpie, don't give me those eyes." He said with a deep voice. I moved one of my hands to his," is that a yes?"

He swallowed and gave a quick nod with his head. After giving his hand a squeeze I moved mine back next to my other hand, which still rested on his knee," it's Peter."

"Peter." Remus frowned," as in Peter Pettigrew?" I nodded.

"Peter is dead."

"No he's not."

"He's not?"

"No."

"They found his finger."

"I know."

"Witnesses saw him confronting Sirius about betraying the Potters."

"I know."

"They found his clothes ripped to shreds at the scene of the crime."

"I know…"

"If Peter isn't dead, then where is he?"

I smiled," he's here."

Remus jumped up from his seat, knocking me over in the process," What?!" he looked around the room feverishly.

"Not here, here…Idiot." I scrambled back up to my feet," he's in disguise."

"Excuse me?"

I grabbed hold of Remus' uppers arms," he's in his animagus form."

"…"

"He's the Weasley's pet rat."

"…"

"Remus!" I shook him and winched when he grabbed hold of my arms too.

"Are you even listening to yourself?" He said," are you telling me. That Peter Pettigrew has been in his animagus form, for over a few years?!"

"Yes."

And then he started laughing, he actually laughed. He was shaking all over and released his grip on me. He leaned on the table to steady himself. When he was finally done laughing he looked at me," that was funny."

"I'm not kidding." I stated," I know how it sounds. I didn't believe Sirius at first, either."

"It's not possible. To be like in his animagus form for such a long time, it is not possible." Remus countered.

"I don't know how, but I'm going to find out."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" he asked.

"I'll capture Ron's rat and force Peter to show himself. That way I can prove Sirius is innocent!"

"Sel,-"

"I need your help though." I said interrupting him," I can't do this alone."

"I think this is a ridiculous idea…"

I ignored his comment, glad enough he had not said no.

_**XOXOXOXOXOX**_

February was here already, I had waited long enough. Now would be the moment to proceed with plan _'get Peter Pettigrew'_. Dinner had started and according to Remus all of the Gryffindor students were there. Perfect timing, I headed to the Gryffindor tower, the note with the Gryffindor passwords in my hand. Made by the Gryffindor student Neville Longbottom.

**Location: Hogwarts, Gryffindor tower, January 1994. **

_"I was on my way to Gryffindor tower when I noticed a student standing in front of the painting of Sir Cadogan. I didn't recognize the student._

_"You changed the password again? How am I supposed to remember them when you change them all the time?" the young wizard exclaimed. _

_"BEGONE VILLAIN! If you do not know the password, then off with you!" Sir Cadogan shouted loudly. The boy lowered his head and sat down on the floor. I walked over to him._

_"Good day, Milady!" Sir Cadogan greeted me," to what do I owe the honour?" _

_"Good day, dear Sir Cadogan. I would like to inquire what it is that has gotten this boy upset." _

_Sir Cadogan straightened himself and pointed at the boy," this lad does not know the password to the Gryffindor tower. I have order to not let anyone through unless they know the password." _

_I nodded and looked at the wizard near my feet, who was looking up at me," I know the password," he said," but he switched it, again. I can't keep up with all these changes." _

_"What's your name?" I asked._

_"Neville Longbottom, I am a Gryffindor, honestly!" he was on the verge of tears._

_"Calm down Mr Longbottom! Goodness gracious," I rolled my eyes. Neville Longbottom, of all the students to encounter it was one of Harry's roommates. I knew this because Remus had been kind enough to help me gather information about Harry, including with whom he shared his dorm. His parents were in Gryffindor too, though I never really knew them. They were 5 years above me. _

_"Neville Longbottom, you're one of Harry's friends, aren't you?" _

_He nodded," Yes, Miss Merrythought." _

_"I think it is best if from now on you write the passwords down. That why you always have a list with you to try out." I told him, feeling quite clever at that moment._

_Neville's eyes twinkled at the idea," that's brilliant Miss! I will as soon as I see my fellow classmates. They can help me out. Thank you so much."_

_I smiled," no problem, Mr Longbottom and goodbye to you Sir Cadogan," I gave a nod and turned away._

_"Wait, Miss Merrythought, aren't you going to let me into the tower?" Neville asked._

_"I'm sorry, Mr Longbottom, I don't know the password." I replied._

**Location: Hogwarts, Gryffindor tower, February 1994. **

Once Neville had made the note it was all a piece of cake. He passed me in the hallway a week ago, we talked for a moment and when he turned I used the summoning spell and the note flew out of his back pocket. Now came the hard part, finding Peter and getting him out of Gryffindor tower and into Remus' office. I walked around the common room. Not much had changed, the room looked exactly has it had when I was in Hogwarts.

"Meow!" I looked down and saw a red cat curling around my leg. Cats were nice creature. No nonsense creatures. They come to you when they feel like it and snap at you when they want to be left alone.

"Hello puss." I bent down and scratch the creature on its head. A deep purring noise emerged from the red ball of fur.

"I can't cuddle with you, I need to find a rat," I said to it and the cat responded with a meow," Have you seen a rat around here?" again the cat meowed. I stood back up and headed towards the stairs which led to the boy's dormitory. Luckily for me on each of the doors were the names of the students printed in gold. I found Harry's dorm pretty quickly. I opened the door, wand ready in my right hand. I had set one foot through the opening when the red cat rushed past my leg and into the room.

"Shit!" I cursed as I flung the door open and ran after the cat. A high pitched squeak came from one of the beds and I wasted no time. The cat however was quicker than me and it jumped on the bed and started growling.

"No cat, don't kill him!" I pulled the sheets off the bed causing the cat and presumably Peter to be flung into the room. I turned and saw that the cat had the brown coloured rat in its mouth.

"Give me the rat, puss." I extended my hand to lure him," come here." The cat didn't do anything except watch me closely. I reached out and grabbed hold of Peter. The cat hissed and scratched me swiftly across my hand. It kept clawing at my robe but I didn't care. I had Peter in my hands and I wasn't planning on letting him go. I finally had him within my grasp. Peter Pettigrew, the one who had betrayed James and Lily. The one who had caused Sirius to be thrown into Azkaban. I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself from hurting him right there and then.

"Hello Peter, remember me?" I mocked at the little rodent," Never thought you'd see me again did you, huh? Well I know everything. I know all about you and what you did to James and Lily. Why don't you show yourself, huh? Go on, show yourself, you son of a,- AAHH!" A shot of pain hit me and my grip on Peter vanished. He fell on the floor and quickly ran out of the room, followed by the cat. I had no time to look at the wound, but I knew Peter had bitten me. _Stupid, stupid! _I ran down the stairs but when I came into the common room there was no sign of the cat or Peter.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 15. I loved writing the Remus scene and the Selene finds Peter scene. (wait that's the whole chapter?). Writing about Remus makes me love him a lot more as a character. I know this is a Sirius/OC, but I think Remus and Sel would be hilarious as a couple too. (oh well, that's not what's going on in this story :) )**

**If there were any Grammar/Spelling mistakes, I apologize.**

**As always, if you liked it leave a review ^^ (a favourite/alert etc.) **

**and I will see you next Chapter! :D**


	16. Playing games

**Chapter 16 Playing games**

**Now this is the longest chapter yet! we've got a small trip down memory lane, a little quarrel between Remus and Sel, because somehow they love that, and Sirius appears (sort of)**

**I'd like to thank everybody who alerted and favourited the story and:**

**Vajolirojah: (hope I spelled it correctly) Thanks for your review again ^^ Yes she should have grabbed his stupid tail!**

**and**

**Fantasyluver714: many thanks for your review! stupid rat indeed :)**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

**Remus p.o.v.**

I hurried back to my office. I had tried to stall my lesson with Harry as long as I could. Quickly I opened the door to my office. I felt nervous and sceptical at the same time. Had Selene succeeded in capturing Ron Weasley's rat? If she did, was it really Peter Pettigrew? Would I see someone who I thought dead over these years? Selene was already inside. She sat there, her hair looked tangled, the bottoms of her robes were shredded and her gaze was aimed at the wall. There was no trace of a rat or another person at all. I closed the door and as soon as the lock fell in its place Selene looked up and turned to me. Her eyes were red and puffy and traces of dried up tears on cheeks. I hurried towards her.

"What happened?" I lowered myself to her level.

"I lost him…" her lip started to quiver. My eyes fell on her hand. Spots of dried up blood and a piece of white cloth wrapped around one of her fingers.

"You're hurt." I grabbed her hand and examined it. Her hand had scratch marks on it. I unwrapped the white cloth and looked at what was underneath it. I saw a deep bite mark, dark red, small like a rodent bite. The skin around the bite was red as well.

"The bastard bit me." Selene whispered," I had him Remus…and then I dropped him." She lowered her head.

"We need to fix your finger first. It could get infected. Let me clean it first." I stood up and got a bowl from the cabinet, filled it with water and grabbed a towel out of the drawer in my wardrobe. I dipped the towel in water and started to clean the small but deep wound.

"Tell me what happened." I ordered her.

"I got into the Gryffindor common room, went up to the boys dormitory. Found Harry's room and went inside - ouch!"

"Sorry," I apologized," go on."

"Someone's cat I had met in the common room, managed to squeeze into Harry's dorm before I could. The funny thing was that it ran immediately to one of the beds, as if it had been waiting for an opportunity. I was afraid it would kill Peter before I could get to him. Luckily I managed to grab Peter while he was caught between the cat's teeth."

"That's how you got these scratches?" I asked and she nodded.

"I finally had Peter in my hands…and," she swallowed," I cracked. I couldn't contain my anger and resentment for that piece of,-" Selene turned her head," I yelled at him. Told him to show himself and that's when I dropped him. I tried to catch him but the cat chased after him immediately. I tried, Remus! I really did my best. I had him. I had him right in my clutches. Now he's probably dead and gobbled up by that creature and it's my entire fault. The only evidence to prove Sirius his innocence was Peter and now he's gone." Her head dropped and soft sobs escaped her lips. I dropped the cloth and pulled Selene into my arms. Her face rested against my chest, making my robes wet with her tears but I didn't mind.

I made a few reassuring hushing noises as I stroked her hair," sshh, it will be alright Sel. Calm down. You did your best…" I placed a kiss on the top of her head. I still wasn't sure about all of this. Peter being the one who betrayed James and Lily, and all those years he was hiding as a family pet rat? I mentally shook my head. It was too ridiculous, I had to make her see that, but in the end it didn't really matter. If it had been Peter he was probably dead by now because of the cat. At this very moment all I could do and all I wanted to do was to hold Selene and be her safe haven.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

The next day was the Quidditch match between Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw. The whole Gryffindor team was rather excited for Harry had gotten his Firebolt back from McGonagall. It turned out that there was nothing wrong with it. Selene and I had taken a seat on the Gryffindor benches. She had been rather quiet since the whole incident. Last night I had escorted her to her room and offered to stay with her longer but she declined. After a little argument I managed to produce a cup of tea for her and after that I left her alone. I was pleased to see her attending the Quidditch match, I thought after yesterday she would have gone and locked herself up in her room. I noticed her eyes scanning the surroundings.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Fine, I'm simply keeping an eye out for…Dementors." She replied. My mouth twitched. The pause in her sentence was a bit too long and I knew that she was keeping an eye out for someone else. At the last Quidditch match she had encountered Sirius and perhaps she was awaiting the same thing to occur this time. I had to keep an eye on her in case she decided to go look for him after the Quidditch match.

"Remus, look!" Selene exclaimed suddenly and she pointed to the side of the field. I stood up to look, expecting to a great black dog, instead there were four Dementors walking on the field.

"Well, this is odd. Have you ever seen Dementors walk?" I whispered to Selene.

"With or without sneakers?" she chuckled. I smiled but looked up at the sky hoping Harry wouldn't go into a state of fear or shock even if these were fake Dementors. I decided to stand up," as the Defence against the Dark arts teacher, I'd better get down there and stop those creepy Dementors."

I descended the stairs but as soon as my feet touched the ground a voice yelled," Expecto Patronum!"

A solid silver shape appeared and knocked the four Dementors right off their socks. At the same time a cheer erupted from the crowd. Harry had not only conjured a Patronus once more but he had also caught the snitch. He landed on the ground and got attacked by his fellow teammates, soon the crowd gathered on the field as well to congratulate Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor team. I walked up to Harry.

"Well done, Harry. That was a very impressive Patronus." I told him.

"Did you see it, Professor? I wasn't afraid of them." Harry said proudly.

I pressed my lips together to hold back a laugh," I think it is because those weren't real Dementors, Harry."

Harry frowned and I led him up to the so called Dementors," I believe you gave Mr Malfoy quite a scare."

Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Slytherins captain were on the ground looking rather baffled. Minevra McGonagall was absolutely furious. She scolded at the four Slytherins, deducted a few points and immediately sought out Severus to have a talk with him. I watched Harry walk off with his team and friends. When I turned my gaze to the stands, Selene was nowhere to be seen. She wasn't in the crowd either. I did spot Miss Granger in the crowd. I went up to her and asked her if she had seen Miss Merrythought.

"Miss Merrythought? I talk to her a moment ago. She told me she was going on a scout around the arena in case Dementors had taken an interest in all the commotion."

I gritted my teeth," Thank you Miss Granger, now run along and enjoy the victory."

Miss Granger took off and I turned my attention into the direction of the Whomping Willow. _Dementor scouting…and I'm a cat._

* * *

**Selene p.o.v.**

_Good grief, I thought I'd never get the chance to escape his gaze. I'm sorry, Remus… _I was on my way through the tunnel to the Shrieking Shack. I had to see Sirius, I had no choice. I needed to tell him what happened to Peter. I was scared, so scared of what he would say or do. He would never be able to escape judgement now. There was no evidence. Peter was the last resort that would prove Sirius his innocence. I entered the Shrieking Shack. It was dark, dusty and no sign of Sirius.

"Si,- Padfoot?" I whistled," Are you in here?" Nothing, not even a squeaky floorboard sounded. _Where is he? Did he have another hiding place besides this one? _I walked around the room once more but soon I realized it was pointless. I dropped down on the mattress in the corner. I started to think of places where Sirius could have run off to. It probably wouldn't be very far from Hogwarts. Dementors couldn't have gotten to him. If that had happened it would have been in the news already.A noise emitted from the entrance of the Shrieking Shack. I jumped up and pulled my wand in case it wasn't Sirius. My heart pounded quickly as I stepped closer to the door. A robbed figure entered through and I lowered my wand immediately when I saw who it was.

"Remus?!" I exclaimed.

"I had a feeling you had run off to go see him." He replied with an annoyed look on his face," is he here?"

I shook my head," he's not. I don't know where he is."

Remus relaxed and walked over to me," What on earth were you thinking, Sel?"

"He has a right to know what happened, that gives him time to think of something or find a safe place to run off to." I replied.

"And then what?" Remus asked," are you planning on running away with him?"

I turned my head away from him," maybe, I don't know. I can't let him be on his own again, he's been alone for too long and..."

I heard Remus sigh and he muttered something under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," He answered," I suggest we head back to Hogwarts, we don't want people getting suspicious."

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

After some convincing we headed back to Hogwarts. Nobody questioned where we had gone off to after the Quidditch match, everybody was too busy celebrating and some were busy sulking over their loss. It was as if they hadn't noticed us missing. After dinner I immediately headed back to my room, Remus followed closely. Somehow he didn't want me to be on my own, I had this feeling he was afraid I was going to run off back to the Shrieking Shack as soon as I had the chance.

"Remus, it's alright. I'm going to be right here, I'm not planning on anything. Stop worrying alright?" I assured him when we stopped in front of the statue. Remus pressed his lips together and huffed, he wasn't buying it.

I sighed," Fine, you want to come inside for some drink and biscuits? Maybe play a game of Wizard's chess, like we did in the good old days?"

This suggestion created a smile on Remus' face," I'd love to."

* * *

**Location: Hogwarts, 1974**

_If its revenge he wants, he can get it! Remus and I were sitting in the common room in front of the fireplace playing a game of Wizard's chess. It was rather quiet in the common room because most students were attending the Quidditch match between Slytherin and Hufflepuff. I didn't care a lot for Quidditch unless our house was playing and even though Barty asked me to watch him play, he was a chaser on the team, I decided to stay in the common room and work on the Transfiguration homework. That was the plan until I saw Remus coming down the stairs. He wasn't feeling very well, that was why he wasn't at the Quidditch match. Instead of continuing my homework we decided to keep each other company by playing Wizard chess, a game I had played a few times before with my granddad. A bit of information I didn't share with him. The first game was won by me and now we were playing for the second time so Remus could win his dignity back. _

_"Knight to E,-"_

_"Are you sure about that?" I interrupted. He shot me an annoying glance._

_"Knight to E,-…Bishop to C-5," His eyes twinkled," Check."_

_I tapped my index finger against my lips," Knight to C-3."_

_The knight moved and Remus narrowed his eyes," You have played this game before, haven't you?"_

_I smiled and awaited his next move. Noises erupted and the door opened revealing Gryffindor students. The Match was already over, that must have been a quick one. I turned my attention back to the game," it's your turn Remus." _

_He flicked his hand, his way of shushing me and right when he was about to make a move we were interrupted by James and his other 2 friends, Sirius and Peter._

_"Oi, Remus, feeling better?"James asked. His facial expression changed when he noticed me," Oh no…are you kidding me? You're playing Wizards chess with Merrythought?" he chuckled," Don't be too rough on her, she might start crying." _

_My face turned red. James Potter hadn't changed one bit. I thought that now that he was in his fourth year he would have grown up by now. _

_"Would you hush, James? I'm losing again." Remus growled agitated. _

_I smirked at Potter who was starting to lose his cool, he gritted his teeth for a moment," Fine. You know what? You and me, Merrythought will play a game of Wizards chess this weekend." _

_"Don't you have a trip to Hogsmeade this weekend?" I reminded him._

_"What has that got to do with anything? Tomorrow evening when I'm back from Hogsmeade will have a game… and if I win, you…you will have to kiss Severus Snape."_

_My eyes widened," Severus Snape!? I'm twelve years old! Why would I want to kiss anybody? That is a low blow even for you." I spat at him. _

_"If you beat James you are invited to my birthday party." Sirius interfered, taking a seat beside me. I'll admit, even though I wasn't busy with boys at all at the moment, Sirius was a very gorgeous indeed, with his wavy black hair and sharp features. _

_"Why on earth would I want to be a part of that?" I asked._

_Sirius shrugged," You'll make a lot of girls jealous, plus you get to see an annoyed James during the party. Isn't that what you enjoy the most?"_

_"I have no idea what you're talking about…" I replied turning my head to hide a small blush creeping on my cheeks. _

_I couldn't see it, but I could hear the smirk in Sirius his voice," I guess that's a deal then?"_

* * *

**Location; Hogwarts, 1994**

"I remember that. It's a good thing James lost otherwise you would have kissed Severus." Remus laughed," Though that would have been very interesting to see though."

"Laugh it up, Remus." I said, not averting my gaze from the board," and…checkmate, mate."

Remus threw his hands up into the air," I give up. I'm done, that's 3 out of 5 tonight…I think it's time for me to return to my room."

I stood up from my seat, as did Remus," Yes, we can't have you stay here now can we? Imagine the talk among the staff and students." I joked.

"Imagine that indeed." Remus repeated.

"Miss Merrythought! Miss Merrythought!" Temeritus, the young wizard with his pointy green head nervously called out to me from his painting.

"Temeritus, what are you doing here? I told you no visits into my room after dinner unless I call you."

"This is an emergency! You won't believe it when you hear it! It is the scoop of the eve,-"

"Temeritus, could you simply tell us what the emergency is?" Remus said.

The wizard removed his head, revealing his reddish brown hair," Emergency at Gryffindor tower, a student was attack in his sleep. No harm was done but every staff member is requested to help look for the culprit."

"Who was the attacked student?"

"I believe he is called Ronald Weasley, he is best friends with Harry Potter, did you know that? Oh and guess who the attacker was? Sirius Black, indeed no other than him, according to Sir Cadogan he knew the password and everything!" as Temeritus rambled on Remus and I looked at each other and rushed towards the door.

"Is this proof enough, Sel?" Remus snapped as soon as we were in the corridor," He was after Harry, thank goodness nothing happened!"

I didn't reply. I couldn't believe this. It explained why Sirius wasn't in the Shrieking Shack. He was busy keeping an eye on Hogwarts and waited for the perfect moment to enter. I couldn't believe this…

"He was looking for Peter," I suddenly said.

"Oh for goodness sake…"

"No, no, think about it! He knows the rat belongs to Ron Weasley. He didn't know about the whole incident. He probably got impatient and decided to take matters into his own hands." I explained further. Remus groaned.

"We'll talk about it later, let's make sure we participate in the search and see if Ronald and Harry are both alright."

* * *

**Sirius was in it...I promised that ^^ in the next chapter (a little spoiler coming up) Sirius and Selene will have a fight. I intented it for this Chapter...but I couldn't wait with an update.**

**So, Favourite/alert if you enjoyed, Review would be very much appreciated too**

**and until the next chapter!**

**(apologies for any spelling/grammar errors!)**


	17. Quarrel between lovers

**A day later then I had planned, but it is here now! and with Sirius ^^ because I promised and because this is a Sirius/OC so he has to make an appearance. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**(once again I owe nothing except Selene)**

**Vajoliroja: thanks so much for your review! It makes me so happy to see you're enjoying the story!**

**also many thanks to everybody who alerted and favourited the story ^^**

**now on with the story!**

**Chapter 17 Quarrel between lovers**

* * *

**Selene p.o.v.**

It has been a few days since Sirius had managed to sneak his way into Hogwarts and so far there has been no sight of him. I made it a habit to check on the Shrieking Shack every time I was on Dementor patrol. I had the feeling he really did move out of the Shack for good now. I was walking outside of Hagrid's cabin, Buckbeak the Gryffindor was outside relaxing on the pumpkin field, Hagrid himself sat on a wooden bench in front of his house.

"Hello Hagrid," I greeted him," How are you this evening?" Hagrid looked up but his face was sad.

"Buckbeak?"

Hagrid nodded," Tomorrow in London we will know the verdict. Got to keep a straight face round good ol' Buckbeak, mustn't show him my tears. He's a sensitive one for tears."

"I heard Lucius Malfoy has a hand in this case, it won't be easy to win this…" I said to him. Hagrid's expression dropped even further.

"I know…Still got to keep our hopes up. Maybe a miracle will happen." He replied," on your daily round are we? You won't find any of them foul creature in there," he pointed at the forest," scanned it this afternoon with Fang everything is clear."

"Thanks Hagrid, I'll check anyway just to be on the safe side. Good luck tomorrow, got anybody supporting you during the hearing?"

Hagrid nodded," Hermione Granger, clever witch she is, been helping me a lot. Poor thing though, Harry and Ron spend no time with her ever since the Firebolt and the whole rat incident."

I gulped," r-rat incident?"

"Yeah, Ron had a pet rat. Apparently the rat was eaten by Hermione's cat Crookshanks. It's a thing that cats do I told him." Hagrid shook his head," Didn't work, he still ain't talking to Hermione."

"He'll get over it. I'd better run off now, I'll come see you as soon as you're back." I promised and Hagrid nodded. I quickly walked into the forest and rested when Hagrid's gotten was finally out of my sight. That horrible cat was Hermione's? That's so typical. There are no such things as coincidences. I felt rather horrible about it. Though now was not the time to think of this, I had to find Sirius, this was getting ridiculous.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Two days later it was Saturday and I had not been able to find Sirius. This weekend was another Hogsmeade weekend for the students and I decided to pay a visit to Hogsmeade as well. Hogsmeade was one of the places I hadn't visited yet to look for Sirius. Mainly because it made no sense, Hogsmeade was filled with people, plus the Dementors scouted Hogsmeade every now and then, it was a dangerous place for Sirius to be even if he was in his animagus form. Still it was a place for me to continue the search. I decided to start my search by visiting Honeydukes, though this made no sense I hadn't been there in a while and I was in need of a little bit of chocolate. As soon as I set foot in the shop the smell of sweetness entered my nose. Candy canes, bright coloured cotton candy, several boxes filled with sweets and shelves packed with chocolates, the whole shop was like an explosion of rainbows. I browsed for a few moments and decided to buy some Chocoballs and Fizzing Whizzbees. I passed one of the shelves and noticed a couple of boxes. _Chocolate cauldrons, I should buy some for Remus._ I grabbed two boxes and paid for the sweets.

A few hours had passed and everything in Hogsmeade eyed normally. Perhaps I was handling this the wrong way. There weren't many places for Sirius to hide besides the Shrieking Shack. Some students were already returning to Hogwarts. I decided to return as well, there had been no sign of Sirius and I was getting fed up with waiting and searching for him. Packed with the candy from Honeydukes I walked back to the school. In the distance I could see the Shrieking Shack. I stopped walking and stared at the building thinking I should pay it one more visit today. I had nothing to lose besides time. I turned and changed direction. As I turned something or rather someone smashed into me. It was a student, a young wizard wearing a Slytherin robe and slicked back platinum blond hair. He knocked me over and kept on running shouting," Potter's head, Potter's floating head!" over and over. Two other students followed Draco Malfoy closely. None bothered to turn around and help me, so I got back up on my feet by myself. I straightened my skirt and robe before reaching down and grabbing my bag. Two black paws appeared in my line of vision and when I looked up I stared into the grey eyes of Sirius Black. His tongue hung out of his mouth and he licked my face before I got the chance to say something.

"Yuck," I exclaimed wiping my cheek with the back of my hand," Where the hell have you been!" I yelled, Sirius uttered a soft whimper.

"I've been searching for almost a damn month for you!" I continued, Sirius then turned around and trotted away from me. He looked back once and barked loudly before continuing. I sighed and followed him closely towards the Shrieking Shack.

Sirius transformed back as soon as I had closed the door of the Shrieking Shack. He looked terrible, much worse than before. His hair was greasy and tangled, dark circle beneath his eyes and hollow cheeks. He walked up to me and placed the palm of his hand against my cheek.

"I've missed you…" he whispered hoarsely, leaning in to capture my lips with his.

"Sirius,-"

"Hush darling," he shushed me by placing his mouth over mine. I wanted to shout at him for kissing me when there were such important matters to discuss, but I couldn't deny the warmth which spread through me like a wildfire. I placed my hands on the back of his neck and pulled him closer as his hands travelled underneath the back of my shirt. I don't remember being moved but soon enough I felt the soft cushion of the mattress under me. Sirius released my lips and moved down my jaw and lower towards my collarbone.

"Sirius, we need to talk…" a moan escaped my lips, spurring on the man on top of me.

"You can talk all you want after," Sirius replied and with one swift movement my robe was unbuttoned.

I jolted up and shoved him to the side," No, we talk now." I said firmly.

Sirius mouth twitched reluctantly," fine." He snapped," go ahead and give me the lecture you're so eager to give me."

I pressed my lips together and a blush crept over my face, this was typically Sirius not seeing the danger he had put himself in by behaving recklessly.

"What you did was foolish." I started and Sirius huffed," you should have waited! I told you I'd deal with it for you."

"Excuse me darling, but I had waited long enough and besides that I don't take orders," he countered.

"What else is new…it was bad enough you had the stupidity to send Harry that Firebolt," at this Sirius couldn't help but grin proudly," don't smile at that, that was stupid! Did you know they confiscated the broom almost immediately? Some believed that you had sent it and hexed the broom to cause Harry pain."

The grin faded from his face," why would I do that?"

"It doesn't matter, the point is that it was a stupid thing to do, but that isn't even the worst thing you did, the worst thing you did was entering the castle again and scaring the living daylights out of everyone, what the hell were you thinking?!"

"That's an easy question. I was going after that rat."

"The rat wasn't even there for heaven's sake!" I yelled.

Sirius shrugged," I figured that out as soon as I had slashed my knife into that boy's bed." He leaned forward and looked me straight into the eye," how did _you_ know that?"

I turned my head away from Sirius as I told him what had happened the day prior to his visit. For a moment he didn't reply, I didn't dare to look at him. Then he started to move," I don't believe it."

I blinked and turned my head," I'm sorry?"

"Peter isn't dead. I hate to admit it but that rat is far too smart to be eaten by a cat." He lay back on the mattress and simply stared at the ceiling," Don't worry so much about it."

I couldn't help but stare at him," that's it? That's it?"I stood up," I have been crying my eyes out ever since my encounter with Peter and all you say is that the man is too smart to be eaten by a pet cat? I thought I had screwed up the one chance you had to be free again. Remus had to endure my ranting and tears. I had been searching for you every single day. Do you have any idea what I'm doing for you? All you care about is Peter and your stupid revenge, don't you?" I breathed heavily and my heart pounded with a quick beat. I started to think that Remus his words were true, perhaps Sirius was simply using me to get what he wanted. My eyes burned and a tear rolled down my cheek, I turned my back to Sirius to wipe the tear away.

The floorboard creaked and I felt Sirius coming up behind me. He moved my hair over my shoulder and he kissed the nape of my neck.

"I'll be there for you once Peter is dead," he whispered against my skin, I sighed in respond.

"Is getting revenge so important to you?"

Sirius stopped caressing my neck and rested his head on top of mine," I'm not doing this for myself…"

"James and Lily."

"And Harry, especially Harry."

I closed my eyes and leaned back into Sirius' arms," why can't I convince you to let this go?"

"Too late now love, Peter knows about you now and that you know the truth…" Quickly Sirius spun me around and looked at me," Does he know where you're staying inside the castle?"

I thought for a moment," I don't think so…"

Sirius released me and started pacing around the room," you need to be extra careful. He might use you to get to me."

"Don't worry about me, I've got Remus nearby. I'm sure Peter is aware of his presence as well, he won't be that foolish."

Sirius snorted," Remus won't always be around and don't you dare underestimate that rat my darling."

"I'll watch my back, alright? Besides if you're sure about Peter being alive I might as well start searching for him again."

Sirius shook his head," No, it's better for all of us if you keep on believing that he is dead. He'll probably lay low for a while and show up when he thinks everything has calmed down. You cannot tell Remus about our meeting either."

"Not tell Remus, again? Do you have any idea what that will do to him? I can't do that again Sirius."

He shrugged," Remus is a big boy, he'll live. It will only make things more difficult if you tell him."

"Fine, have it your way. I'd better go back then before the evening meal starts, wouldn't want Remus to get suspicious."

"If you want I could hex you to forget about this…" Sirius suddenly said, looking very seriously.

I looked at him then at my hand at the ring that was resting around my ring finger. Sirius followed my gaze and grabbed my hand," I see you've gotten my ring." I nodded.

"Do you like it?"

"It is a gorgeous ring," and that was the truth, the ring was beautiful though I was still worried how he had gotten such a gorgeous object. As if he had read my mind he gave me the answer to that question," I've had it for what seems like an eternity."

I looked at him puzzled, _what did he mean by that?_

"I bought it after you had turned 18…" he continued," I wanted to give it to you, but I decided to wait because of the whole secret keeper stuff. So instead I kept it with me until your next birthday."

I swallowed the lump which hung in my throat as Sirius chuckled," Some timing that was. To be taken to Azkaban the day I wanted to propose to you."

I touched the ring with my fingers." Where had you been keeping it?"

"Gringrotts of course, safest place for such an important object," he smiled.

I pressed my lips together, I had dreamed about such a moment when I had graduated from Hogwarts and now it turned out that that dream had been very close," you wanted to marry me?"

Sirius nodded," very much."

I didn't know what to say to him or what to do. He scratched the back of his head," I don't know why I brought this up. This is the last thing we should be thinking off." He looked at me nervously and within that moment I saw a glimpse of the young Sirius, the Sirius who had the ability to become insecure about certain matters, the young Sirius who had swooped me off my feet in my 5th year of Hogwarts. This was the Sirius I had missed the most, when everything was easy.

"Perhaps," I started," we should wait. You're right. I-I don't think I can deal with it at the moment, if something were to happen,-" I couldn't finish my sentence but the message was clear. Sirius enveloped me within his arms.

"I'm sorry...for everything," the man had no idea how much I had wanted to hear those words from him.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this little one on one time between the two :) **

**Don't forget to favourite/alert the story and leave a REVIEW of course, because who doesn't like receiving feedback about their writing?**

**Until next time darlings!**


	18. Remus and Selene get drunk

**Whoa, another chapter within a few days? I'm on a roll!  
Alright, so this idea sort of popped up in my head. Perhaps it is way out of character but I couldn't resist. I simply couldn't! Now don't judge me for what happens in this chapter, if you didn't like it you can write it in a review, declaring I'm stupid (or brilliant). :)**

**anywhoo thanks to my faithful reviewer (you know who you are) and those who alerted/favourite the story ^^**

**now, on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 18 Remus and Selene get drunk**

* * *

**Selene p.o.v.**

It was still hard to grasp what had just happened. After all these years I had never known the things Sirius had apparently planned for the future, our future and there I had been thinking he had lost interest in me because he was always busy with James and Lily. Small butterflies settled inside my stomach as I started to think about all of the things that could have been if he had proposed to me all those years ago. I headed up the stairs towards the second floor and ran into Severus when I turned the corner.

"Severus, I'm sorry I didn't see you there," I apologized.

Severus raised his eyebrows and looked at me from head to toe," you look rather…flushed, everything alright?"

Unconsciously my hand moved to one of my cheeks which felt rather warm underneath my cold touch," nothing wrong, just a little out of breath that's all, nothing to worry about Severus."

He gave a small nod," can't be too careful this days, Selene. Might I invite you for a cup of tea in my office, I'd like to discuss something with you."

"I'd love to Severus, but I'm afraid that at this moment I don't feel like having a cup of tea." I told him.

"Something stronger perhaps?" he suggested and I chuckled," Sorry, not tonight, rain check?"

"Very well, enjoy your evening. You might want to check on Lupin, I believe he has been looking for you." And with that Severus turned and descended down the stairs.

I bit my thumb as I walked down the corridor towards Remus his room. I wondered why he had been looking for me. I still had the bags with chocolate with me, if needed I could distract Remus with it being the chocolate addict that he is. When I entered the room Remus was standing next to one of the cupboards," Remus?"

He turned around and gave a weak smile," I've been looking for you…how was the visit to Hogsmeade?"

I lifted the bag to show him how successful the visit was," I got you a present." I grabbed the two boxes from the bag and gave them to Remus.

"Chocolate cauldrons, thank you Sel." He placed the boxes on his desk after that he grabbed something off it and walked back to me.

"Does this look familiar to you?" he handed me the rolled up piece of paper. I unrolled it and recognized it immediately.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"The one and only," Remus replied. I opened the map," I thought Filch had confiscated it during your last year at Hogwarts?" Letters started to appear on the paper.

_Mr. Moony would like to compliment Miss Merrythought on the way she looks tonight._

_Mr Padfoot agrees with Mr. Moony and he'd like to add Miss Merrythought needs to sleep in his bed more often._

_Mr Prongs is disgusted by Mr. Padfoot's comment and would like to tell Miss Merrythought she needs to stop distracting Mr. Padfoot._

_Mr Wormtail bids Miss Merrythought a good evening and hopes she will teach him more DADA tricks._

"Mmm so much like alter ego's…and thank you for your compliment, Mr. Moony." I smiled at Remus who had that worried look on his face again," Alright, what is bothering you?"

Remus ran a hand through his hair, "this map was in the possession of Harry Potter."

My eyes widened," Harry had the map?" Remus nodded.

"I don't know how he had gotten hold of it, but it worries me a lot that he is just like James. With Sirius and the Dementors I had hope the boy would be more careful and responsible, like his mother."

"Snape had nearly taken the map from Harry. Luckily I arrived at the scene and managed to get hold of the map myself. I told Harry he couldn't have the map back…I think he used the map to get in and out of Hogsmeade weekends."

I couldn't help but shrug," like father, like son."

"He has been very lucky that nothing happened while he was using this map. What if he had lost it or if it had gotten into the wrong hands." Remus continued. I gave him the map back," you're right, if Peter had gotten hold of this map he could have gotten to Sirius in no time."

"Yes, that was _exactly_ what I was thinking…" he mumbled sarcastically. I ignored his little comment and sat down on his desk. Remus unpacked one of the boxes I had bought him and tossed me a Chocolate cauldron. I thanked him and took a bite out of the dark chocolate candy. The firewhiskey, which was inside the cauldrons, flowed down my throat leaving a slight burning sensation.

"Mmm, I forgot how good firewhiskey tasted." I said with my eyes closed. I heard Remus move and opened my eyes to see what he was doing. He had opened a cabinet and taken out a bottle of firewhiskey.

"Care for a drink?" He suggested and I barked out a laugh.

"I'm a terrible drinker and you know that…"

Nevertheless Remus opened the bottle and poured its content in a glass he had moved from a shelf into his hand," I promise I won't let you drink more than you can handle." He assured me and I accepted the filled glass.

"Somehow I have this feeling that is an empty promise…"

**XOXOXOX**

And that it turned out to be. A few hours had passed and we had finished an entire bottle of Firewhiskey. I felt funny and I realized I should have stopped after my fourth glass, actually I should have stopped after the first one but somehow my drink had magically refilled itself. Remus had guided me to his couch as I had fallen off of his desk more than once.

"I thought _you_ had said you would let me drink more than I could handle!" I said to Remus when he took my glass from me. He raised an eyebrow," _would _let you drink more than you could handle?" he repeated.

I narrowed my eyes and said the sentence once more inside my head. _Would, wouldn't, would - wouldn't?_

I shook my head," Gimme my drink, Rrremuss." I slurred as I clawed at his hands.

"I'll give you the glass if you answer a question."

That didn't sound too difficult, I could pull that off.

"Where did you go after you left Hogsmeade this afternoon?" Remus asked.

_Oops, trick question! Wait I can answer this. I knew where I had been, I was there. Can't tell Remus that, I WANT MY DRINK!_

"I was…not here." I answered proudly and extended my hand to receive my prize, which I didn't get.

"Moonpie," Remus said with a stern look and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's a ssssecret, ssshhh." I pressed my finger against my lips.

"Is it a _Sirius_ secret?" Remus continued holding the glass way out of reach now. _Did he say Sirius?_

"How did you know that?" I gaped at him.

Remus smirked at me," you can't fool me, Moonpie. I know you better than you know yourself."

And with that said he placed my glass against his lips and with one big gulp tossed back the strong liquid. My eyes widened at his action.

"Y-you drank my drink?" I said with disbelief.

"I believe that was the best one yet." He said with a wicked grin setting the glass aside.

"Scoundrell!" I yelled," you promised me my drink if I answered your question."

"You didn't answer the question, I answered the question. Ergo, I could have your drink."

I swear I wanted to wipe that grin off of his face. I crossed my arms," unfair."

"Life's not always fair, Moonpie." He leaned in until his face was just a few inches away from mine," Deal with it."

"If I answer another question can I have another drink?"

Remus stared into my eyes, it gave me a rather unsettling feeling a feeling I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"No more drinks for you." He said hoarsely. Without warning I moved my legs en kicked him of the couch. Remus landed with a loud thud. Obviously bewildered he turned around to see if what just happened really happened.

I started to laugh loudly. I couldn't help myself and had to hold my stomach from the pain the laughing caused. Remus grabbed my arm and yanked me off the couch down on the floor.

"Ow, son of a,-" I rubbed my butt in discomfort and looked up to see Remus right in front of my.

"Why did you see Sirius today?" he asked me. _Not this again…_

I sighed and dropped backwards, resting my back on the floor. The ceiling looked quite interesting from down here. Remus moved and crawled next to me on the floor. He placed his hand under his head for support," Sel…"

I moved my gaze from the ceiling to him," Accidentally."

"Meaning?"

"He found me when I was on my way back to the castle, then we went to the Shrieking Shack…" I pressed my lips together and waited for Remus to respond.

"Such a terrible name for a building…Shack." He said after a while.

"Shag." I chuckled.

"Did you?"

"I beg your pardon?" I moved my elbow to lean on it.

"You heard me." He said again, his eyes looked sad and he blinked a few times.

I lay back down on my back and glanced at the ceiling again," I need more Firewhiskey…"

Remus face appeared in my line of vision. He moved and leaned over me with a look on his face I had never seen before. I suddenly had trouble breathing, which could have been from his weight or simply his intense staring.

Before I realized it Remus lowered his head and his lips gently touched mine. His lips were soft and tasted like the Firewhiskey mixed with the chocolate cauldron. I moved my hand to the nape of his neck and pulled him closer as one of his hands crawled under my shirt and the other caressed my hair. I had kissed Remus once before, when I was in my 5th year of Hogwarts. It was with Christmas and we stood underneath a mistletoe which had magically appeared out of nowhere. Sirius was there too but he didn't seem to mind, it was after all an innocent kiss. Remus his kiss was different compared to Sirius, whereas Sirius his kissed were filled with passion, lust and the occasional nibble, Remus' kisses were soft, calm and exploring.

Remus removed his lips and we both took this moment to catch our breath. He blinked and looked at my mouth once more before moving away from me. He ran his hands through his hair and exhaled deeply.

"I shouldn't have done that." He said in a low voice. I sat up straight and closed my eyes as I placed my hand in front of my mouth.

"I guess the Firewhiskey got the best of me…" Remus added.

I opened my eyes to look at him, but I could tell that his words were a lie. He hadn't mind at all and it wasn't the Firewhiskey which made him do it, it just cleared a path for him.

"You're a terrible liar."I told him.

Remus sighed and leaned his back against the couch. I moved and situated myself next to him. I didn't understand myself at that moment. I knew I wasn't sober yet but that incident had awakened something in me. I felt confused. I wasn't the cheating sort of person. Was it even cheating? Who was I kidding, of course it was cheating! Sirius was the one I belonged to, even though nothing was official. We weren't officially together yet we had also never officially broken up with each other twelve years ago. The thing which made this even worse was that I had enjoyed my kiss with Remus. I bit my lip as I thought about the feeling of his warm lips against mine.

"It doesn't make it right…" Remus said with a hint of guilt," I know you and Sirius are,-"

"I don't know what we are…" I replied honestly as I remembered Sirius his words from before,

_I'll be there for you once Peter is dead._

"He cares more about Peter and his revenge ordeal than anything else."

"He told you that?"

"Yes, but he did apologize for everything he had done and all the trouble he had caused."

Remus huffed at my words. I slapped him on his arm," knock it off."

I moved closer to Remus and leaned against him. Awkwardly he moved his arm and placed it around my waist.

"I shouldn't have kissed you." He said again.

I looked up at him," that bad huh?"

I felt a kiss being pressed on my head," very funny."

"I love him a lot." I said softly as I closed my eyes.

"I know…"

* * *

**Yeah, they kissed...sue me! I wanted them to kiss and since I'm the author I can make them smooch or get naked and dance Gangnam style.**

**So, as always: Favourite and Alert if you enjoyed! **

**Please leave a review! so many read this story and I would like to hear some opinions about it :) (How can I be a writer without knowing the opinion the readers have) ;) **

**Until next time, stay awesome! **


	19. Studying with James Potter

**Whoa! another chapter, I'm on a roll, roll roll. So we are nearing the end...not yet don't worry! but it's getting close :) This chapter contains a lot of things, a memory, meeting someone annoying and Sirius even says hi!**

**excited? I am, now hurry up and go read!**

**I want to thank everybody who alerted/favourited the story and a special shout out to Vajoliroja who has been reviewing almost every chapter I've written! You're the best!  
Another Shoutout to reviewer, Lovelikewoe13: thank you so much for loving this story. Hope you keep on reading until the end ^^**

**Many thanks!**

**Chapter 19 Studying with James Potter**

* * *

Selene p.o.v.

The last couple of weeks had been quite intense yet calm. Word spread that Hagrid had lost the trial and Buckbeak was to be executed, the date was yet to be announced. I hadn't seen Sirius since that time after the Hogsmeade trip. And then there was Remus. The kiss was never mentioned, neither was the Firewhiskey. Though we treated each other the same way as we had done before the drunken evening, things had changed. Even if it wasn't the right thing to do but I decided to ignore the whole thing and something inside me told me that Remus had decided the same thing.

It was now the end of May and next week the exams of the students started. I saw Harry, Ron and Hermione studying in the library a lot, Hermione the most out of the three of them. She was starting to resemble Remus a lot, baggy eyes and a tired demeanour. I remembered locking myself away in the library during every exam period. Most of the time Remus was there too and when I was in my fifth year and studied for mu O.W.L's I saw a lot of Sirius as well, though he wasn't studying, more like paying attention to me while I was busying studying. It was one of the most annoying moments in my life. Hermione reminded me a lot of myself when I was a student. Always studying and trying to be the best of my class. The older I got the more I realised there were some subjects I would never be the best in and probably never will. These days I realized there were more important things than being the best at everything.

* * *

**Location: Hogwarts 1975**

_I had everything under control, charms, DADA, Potions, basically everything…except transfiguration. I pointed my wand at the box and said the spell. Nothing happened. I tried it many times and when Madam Pince shushed me for the fourth I decided to give up. At that exact moment James Potter decided to harass me with his presence. _

_"Merrythought!" he exclaimed happily," what brings you here on this lovely sunny day?"_

_I rolled my eyes," Avoiding the sun and the noise so I can study for my exams." _

_Without permission James sat down next to me and picked up the box which was on the table," transfiguration huh? Having trouble?" _

_I took the box out of his hand," that is none of your business," I hissed. _

_"Do you want some help?" he offered. I had to blink twice, was James Potter offering me his help? What was going on? Was someone pulling a prank on me?_

_"Why would you want to help me?" _

_James leaned back and rested his arms behind his head," lighten up will you, I'm not that bad a person." _

_"You hexed me multiple times and even tossed me into the lake!" _

_Another loud," Shhh," sounded from Madam Pince._

_"Oh come on, you make it sound like it traumatized you." James said with a chuckle and I bit the inside of my cheek. _

_James cleared his throat and moved in his chair," So, will you allow me to help you?" _

_I glanced at the box in my hand and tossed it his way. James caught it, pulled out his wand and aimed it at the box._

_"Lapifors," he whispered and the box transformed into a rabbit, a white rabbit with a little pink nose taking in its surroundings. James moved his wand again and the rabbit transformed back to its original form. _

_"Wow…" I uttered and he grinned._

_"Yes, I know. Brilliant wasn't it?" he said proudly._

_"Well…it…the rabbit looked a bit too fluffy for my taste." I shrugged. _

_James' grin vanished," alright, if you don't want any help, that's fine with me. Don't pass your test then." He pushed his chair back and stood up. I bit my lip and cursed myself for the next sentence that came out of my mouth._

_"I'm sorry, please help me?" _

_James stopped moving, looked at me and smiled," that's more like it!" _

_After an hour in the library I finally had managed to change the small box into a mouse. Sure it wasn't a rabbit, but at least it was an animal and I was starting to get very tired._

_"Okay, good you're getting there! Now just try to focus, remember bodyweight and concentration," James said as he transformed the mouse again._

_I groaned," No more, I'm tired…" I stretched out and dramatically laid my head down on the table. Something poked me in the side and I jumped up. James waved his wand and his head simultaneously," a true Gryffindor never gives up." _

_I glared at him._

_"One more try, come on. You're improving so much already." _

_Did James Potter compliment me? I quickly shrugged that thought out of my mind and aimed my wand at the box. Bodyweight, James his big ego must way a ton._

_"Lapifors!" _

_The box started to shake and tremble and before I knew it the box was gone and in its place was now a rabbit, although judging by its size it looked more like a hare._

_James smacked his forehead," Holy,-" _

_"Shhhhh!" Madam Pince interrupted._

_With widened eyes I observed the creature before me, this didn't look a thing like the rabbit James had created," Did I do that?" _

_James patted me on the back," Whoa, improvement indeed. That's a hare Merrythought." He grinned," I believe my work here is done. Well done, Merrythought." He stood up and left the library. _

_I quickly grabbed my bag and books and darted off after him, not realizing I had left the animal in the library. _

_"Potter!" I yelled after him," James Potter!" _

_James stopped and turned around," yes?" _

_I halted before him and waited a moment to catch my breath," I-I just wanted to say, uhm… thank you. Thanks for helping me with practising for my test. I'm not very good yet at transfiguration." _

_James shrugged," It was no trouble,-" His gaze moved from me to someone behind me._

_"Evans!" James his smile grew wider," might I say you are looking lovely today, care to join me for dinner tonight? We could talk about the upcoming Quidditch match and how I can ensure victory for our team." _

_I looked at Lily Evans, a gorgeous 4th year Gryffindor with fiery red hair and bright green eyes. I pressed my lips together feeling very small all of a sudden. Lily Evans tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and stuck her nose in the air," Get over yourself Potter, I have no interest in that because I am far too busy studying for the exams." _

_Suddenly I felt an arm slid around my shoulder, I glanced to my left and saw it belonged to James._

_"I know what you mean, I've been rather busy myself with teaching this second year student some transfiguration." He said brightly and gave a gentle squeeze._

_Lily's eyebrow quizzically rose," really?" she looked at me for a second," you're helping her? I thought Selene Merrythought was the best of her class with every subject, even better than you I've heard." _

_James his smile vanished and a grim look fell over his face," is that so…?" he removed his arm._

_"But if you say so, then it must be true Potter." Lily grinned and without another word she walked away from us. I watched her walking away and when I looked back at James I could tell he wasn't pleased._

_"Why didn't you say anything to her? Confirm that I had been helping you?" he said._

_Where was this coming from? I didn't know what to say to him," I-I …" _

_"Hey James!" the voice of Sirius Black sounded through the corridor," where have you been, mate? Been looking everywhere for you." _

_James shrugged," no where important." _

_Sirius flung his arm around James and laughed," I just saw Evans walk by, had you been talking to her? She looked like she had smelled something funny." _

_"Probably Merrythought here," was James his reply and at that moment my world stopped. _

_"Oh hey Selene, what are you doing here?" Sirius asked me. I was about to answer his question but James cut me off. _

_"Nothing, she just ran into me coming out of the library. Come on let's go, I'm done standing here." _

_I didn't know what Sirius thought of James his story but I guess he bought it because the conversation immediately changed as they walked off. _

_I clutch my bag and books closely to my chest and headed into the other direction. _

* * *

**Location: Hogwarts, 1994.**

It was the last day of the exams and I was walking on the castle grounds near Hagrid's cabin. The Dementors had been awfully quiet this week. I had expected them to be near the castle because of all those kids having stress for their exams. Clearly I was wrong.

I could see Buckbeak lying in the pumpkin field. Hagrid was sitting on his bench again, carving something out of wood. It was a very sombre scene. It seemed as if they were both waiting for it all to be over and done with.

Having nothing better to do with my time I decided to walk over to him.

"Good day Hagrid."

Hagrid glanced at me and stopped moving the carving knife on the small block of wood," Hello Miss Selene, on another Dementor lookout are we?"

"May I?" I asked and nodded to the spot beside him. Hagrid didn't reply yet he moved over and I sat down.

"I heard you had another appeal considering Buckbeak," I started," Have you heard anything yet?

Hagrid shrugged," Haven't heard yet. Fudge is on his way to tell me the news." he continued carving,

"Still got a little bit of hope, they could have said no against the 2nd trial."

I nodded," Let's hope for the best…"

At that moment two figures appeared in the distance, a portly little man with rumpled grey hair wearing a pinstriped suit and purple boots. Cornelius Fudge. I remember reading about him the day Sirius had gotten arrested. Apparently Fudge was one of the first people to be at the crime scene on the 1st of November. The tall man next to him was unknown to me, though I recognized him immediately as Draco Malfoy's father. Lucius Malfoy had long pale blond hair and sharp features, he carried a walking stick with him and I wondered why because he did not seem to be limping or having a walking problem. Hagrid stood up and I followed his example. Fudge and Lucius arrived and greeted Hagrid.

"Hello Hagrid," Fudge said. He looked at me," Hello, Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic." He shook my hand.

"Selene Merrythought, Hogwarts Dementor watcher." I had no idea if that was the official title, but I thought it only proper to mention it.

"Ah, yes. I remember Albus informing me about you. No trouble with the Dementors I presume?"

"No sir, they have been rather quiet lately."

A black gloved hand extended itself towards me and grabbing hold of my hand.

"Excuse my rudeness, Miss Merrythought, meet Lucius Malfoy. He's on the Hogwarts board of Governors."

Lucius Malfoy moved my hand towards him," It is a true pleasure to meet you, Miss Merrythought." He said and he kissed the back of my hand. Fudge cleared his throat and I awkwardly moved my hand back next to my body.

"I've heard about you, it's nice to finally see the face that goes with the name." Lucius eyed me for a moment then smiled.

"I'd be lying if I said I heard nothing about you." He cocked an eyebrow.

I didn't know what he meant with that but I let it slide because I wasn't here for chitchat. Besides that fact, Lucius Malfoy scared me to a certain degree. I didn't know a lot about this man other than that he graduated Hogwarts the year I started school, that he was Draco Malfoy's farther and that he was acquainted with Barty Crouch Jr., before Barty got thrown into jail for being one of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named followers. I got this feeling that he knew more about me than I did about him.

"Let's discuss the verdict about the Hippogriff, shall we?" Lucius suggested to Fudge and Hagrid. Hagrid nodded and I could see him crossing his fingers behind his back.

Fudge one again cleared his throat and put a pair of reading glasses in his nose. He grabbed a scroll from the inside of his robe and unrolled it.

"The Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures has anomalously decided to not reverse its decision. The Hippogriff named Buckbeak will be executed at 5 pm on the day of this verdict." Fudge rolled the scroll up and placed it back in his robe.

Hagrid's head dropped and a soft sob was heard from him. Lucius didn't seem affected by Hagrid's response in the least, unlike Fudge he patted Hagrid on the back," Come, come Hagrid. You knew the chances were slim. I wish I could have changed their minds, but you know how they feel about situations when children are involved."

Hagrid nodded slightly but continued to sob.

"Justice is done. I'll let Draco know the good news. It was only a logical decision. My son could have been killed, you do realize that?"

"Yes, yes Lucius, I realize that." Fudge quickly said.

"If anything Mr Hagrid should have been fired as well, he is obviously not qualified to be a teacher." Lucius added.

I had to bite the inside of my cheek not to say anything about the whole situation and most of all not to insult or hit Lucius Malfoy. A father may care a great deal about his son, but now he was just simply insulting Hagrid's skills as a teacher.

"As I said, I am very sorry Hagrid. I will come back at 5 pm tonight." He nodded to me," Good day Miss Merrythought."

"I wish we could have met under nicer circumstances, Miss Merrythought, until next time." Lucius bowed his head and left without saying anything to Hagrid.

"Horrid man…" I said when they were far enough away for them to hear me. I turned my attention back to Hagrid," Hagrid, I'm so sorry…"

The big man shook his head," nothing to do about it. I'd better go to Dumbledore. He wants to know about this. Thanks for being here when they came by Miss Selene, don't think I could have faced it alone…" and with that said he walked off towards Hogwarts. I exhaled deeply and watched Hagrid disappear into the distance.

A twig snapped behind me and I turned around, wand extended and pointed towards the source of the noise.

Sirius.

I lowered my wand," What are you doing here?"

"Been on the lookout for Peter and I'm pleased to announce that I have found a little help." He said with a wide grin. He stepped aside and a red furry cat with a flat face trotted our way. My eyes widened," That's Hermione Granger cat, the cat that attacked Peter."

"Brilliant cat," Sirius said," I don't know how he does it. He realized that Peter is not a genuine rat as I am not a real dog, been helping me ever since trying to get to Peter."

I shook my head, as ridiculous as it sounded I had no doubt it was true," So where does the trail of Peter lead to now?"

Sirius shrugged," I'm not sure but we've been hanging around here for the whole day, so I reckon he must be near." He grabbed my arm and pulled me into his arms," Care to join us on our little quest this day? 3 pairs of eyes see more than 2."

"Until dinner time I'll help you search for Peter." I replied.

* * *

**Alright, that was chapter 19!**

**can you all guess what could be happening in the next chapter? are you as excited as I am? :D**

**So if you enjoyed, favourite/alert the story **

**and of course don't forget the special and wonderful...**

**REVIEW!**

**:)**

**Until the next chapter! **


	20. Tables are turned

**Chapter 20 is here! hope you're all excited about it ^^**

**Note: the ending of this chapter is partially copied from the book 'the prisoner of Azkaban'. also it is translated from a different language so I apologize if the translation doens't exactly matches the book. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP! or anytthing related to the Franchise. I only own Selene! **

**as always many thanks to everybody who favourited/alerted this story.  
and many thanks to my faithful reviewer! **

**So on with the story peeps!**

**Chapter 20 Tables are turned**

* * *

Selene p.o.v.

I had managed to convince Sirius to split up with our search for Peter. We'd cover more ground that way. The cat went along with him, which I guess made more sense considering Sirius had changed back in his animagus form. _It's an animal thing…_

It was 4:30 pm, in half an hour Fudge would be back at Hagrid's cabin for the execution of Buckbeak. I'd had to make sure to be back there in time or at the least make sure that Sirius stayed clear of that area. He had turned west into the forbidden forest whereas I had turned east towards the stables and the Whomping willow. It's been exactly an hour since I last saw Sirius and the cat. We agreed to meet up in the Shrieking Shack later that night to discuss the next step if neither of us had found Peter. I stopped for a moment and sat down on a tree stump to think things through considering Peter. He had never left Hogwarts ground, I didn't understand why. Of course being a rat makes travelling far distances difficult and showing his true form could conjure up some questions if he was recognized. His secret was technically still a secret. The only people who knew about him being alive were me, Sirius and Remus. Although Peter couldn't know about Remus, unless he had seen him with me, I doubt he ever had. Then it hit me, the only reason I could think of why Peter remained here was because of Sirius. If he managed to get to Sirius, whether to kill him or to get him captured by the Dementors than his secret would be safe. Sirius was more important in this case than me or Remus. I decided to stop looking for Peter and head back to Sirius to make sure he was safe.

However my decision was a bit too late for when I turned back west I was met by a short man. Though he had seemingly aged over the years I recognized him immediately. He was thinner than he used to be during our time at Hogwarts and his hair had seemed to have lost most of its original colour.

"Peter Pettigrew…"

Peter smiled widely, his yellowish teeth exposed," Well, never thought I'd get to see you again, Sel. I must say the last time we saw each other you were…rather rude."

My hand slipped into my back pocket. When my hand touched the pocket I instantly realized something was missing.

"What are you looking for, Sel? I only want to talk to you." He extended his arm and in the palm of his hand was my wand.

"How did you,-"

Peter shrugged," being a rat has its advantages. People always underestimated me you know that? Dumb Peter, fat Peter, can't tell the difference between a unicorn and a centaur." He squeezed his hand around my wand," at least someone saw my potential. Do you realize how good that felt? To finally be accepted for who I am?"

"Gosh Peter, is that why you did what you did? That is the most stupidest and cowardly thing,-"

"Stupefy!" Peter yelled and jet of red light hit me right in the chest. I flew back, hit a tree and landed on my front on the ground.

"Ow," I groaned, I rolled over on my back and looked up to see Peter standing above me, aiming my wand at me again.

"Crucio!"

The pain hit me with full blow, the pain was excruciating. It felt as if white-hot knives hit me on every part of my body. I had no control and loud screams erupted from my throat.

"Silencio," Peter cried out as soon as I had started to scream.

Tears streamed down my face and my brain felt as if it was on fire. Suddenly it was gone and I shook heavily on the ground. I breathed in deeply and tried to move but Peter did not hesitate and hit me with another set of spells. This time I didn't scream, instead my world turned dark.

* * *

Remus p.o.v

It was nearly 6 pm and no sign of Selene. She wasn't at the dinner table in the Great hall and she wasn't in her room. I bit my thumbnail, sitting at my desk with my feet resting on top of its wooden surface. I glanced at the drawer beside me. I considered my thoughts for a moment and decided to take out the map which lay inside it.

The Marauders map. One of our most brilliant creations ever and I was very proud of it. I tapped on it with my wand and lines started to appear on the paper. It took a mere moment for everything to appear. I scanned the paper, looking for that dot which read; Selene Merrythought. I saw her name near the location of the Whomping Willow. _I knew it! She went to see Sirius again. _A jealous feeling arose in my chest. Ever since our drunken evening I hadn't stopped thinking about our kiss. Even though I knew she has feelings for Sirius and not me, she admitted that herself, it was still a moment I will always cherish. The way here soft lips felt against mine, her hands around my neck and in my hair. I closed my eyes as I replayed the thought in my mind.

_"Shag." she chuckled._

_"Did you?" I asked her, the question rolled over my tongue before I realized it, yet I wanted t know _

_"I beg your pardon?" she moved her elbow to lean on it._

_"You heard me." I said again, I blinked a few times, trying to blink this sudden sad feeling out of my system._

_She lay back down on her back and glanced at the ceiling," I need more Firewhiskey…" she chuckled._

_I moved from my position and leaned over her. God she looked gorgeous tonight. Her hair spread around her like a curtain. Her light blue eyes looked intensely at me. Her breathing, I noticed, had changed from relaxing to quick short breaths. I found myself having trouble breathing too and I couldn't resist the urge rising within me to place a kiss upon her pink lips. And so I lowered my face and grabbed her lips with mine. Somewhere in the back of my mind I had expected her to pull away and smack me across the face. I was wrong. Her hand wrapped itself around my neck and pulled me in instead of pushing me away. Out of its own accord my hand had managed to creep underneath her shirt, touching her soft skin with my fingertips. Her kiss was incredibly soft and gentle. I had to do my best not to attack her body with my own. Instead I carefully nibbled her bottom lip and she opened her mouth for me. I slipped my tongue inside and pulled her as close as I could. A little voice inside me said to stop before things would get out of hand. Selene was Sirius' girlfriend, sort of, what do you think he would do to you if he knew you were kissing his woman? I tried to ignore the voice. I wanted to ignore the voice. Sirius had his chance and he screwed up. Some friend I am…_

_I pulled away from Selene and looked at her before sitting back. I ran my hand through my hair. _

_"I shouldn't have done that…" I told her, even though deep inside I felt no regret for kissing her. _

_Sirius better be serious about this, if he screwed up with Selene, I would have no trouble to go after her myself._

That was a promise I had made to the universe. I had always felt connected with Selene, during Hogwarts and even after I had graduated. I never realized that deep down I wanted us to be connected on a deeper level than simple friendship...

I glanced at her name on the map again, she hadn't moved at all. Was she waiting for something? Then suddenly a different name caught my attention and it took me a moment to calm down from the shock of seeing that name after 12 long years.

_Peter Pettigrew_.

That wasn't the only name I read, I saw Ron Weasley's name and Sirius Black at the same spot. Not far behind those names were Hermione Granger and Harry's name. I quickly jumped up, grabbed my robe and headed out of the castle.

I chose to head for Selene first. I remembered her location from the map. The sun hadn't set so searching for her was easy enough. It didn't take long for me to find her, though the state I found her in scared me to my very core. She was on the floor, on her back. One side of her head was red and her robe was torn. I lowered myself and wrapped my arms around her upper body and head.

"Sel? Sel, wake up!" She didn't respond. I tapped her cheek, when that didn't work I slapped her once, alas to no avail. She was knocked out cold. She had obviously been attacked. I noticed her wand next to her.

I aimed my wand at hers and said," Prior Incantato," in order to see which spell had taken place with her wand. The spell appeared and I held my breath when I read the words of the last used spell," _Crucio…"_

I couldn't imagine Selene using this spell on anybody… it was probably used on her. I held her close against my chest. I did not know who, but after reading Peter's name on the map I now finally started to believe that the story Sirius had told Selene was true. Sirius was indeed innocent, so it seemed, unless he had used the Cruciatus Curse on her. I still needed to hear it from him. I stood up, lifted Selene in my arms and headed towards the Whomping Willow.

* * *

Third p.o.v.

Remus carried Selene into the tunnel leading towards the Shrieking Shack. Halfway through the tunnel he stopped and placed her on the ground and her back against the wall.

"Moonpie, I'm going to leave you here for a moment. I don't know what is going on inside but in your condition it is best to have you out of their way. I'll get you to Madam Pomfrey as soon as I get Harry and the other children to safety." Without thinking he quickly kissed Selene on the top of her head and he hurried down the tunnel towards the entrance of the 'haunted' house. He walked up the steps and suddenly heard a young witch voice shouting," WE'RE HERE! WITH SIRIUS BLACK - HURRY!"

The door was locked, Remus aimed his wand and the door flung open, he entered the room and his gaze moved to Ron, who lay on top of a mattress, to Hermione, who was crawled into the corner near a door, to Harry, who had his wand pointed at Sirius Black who lay on the ground in front of Harry's feet. Sirius was covered in blood. Seeing his old friend in that state shocked Remus, after all the last time he had seen him Sirius was younger, healthy and handsome. Now he looked old, dirty and insane.

"Expelliarmus!" Remus said and Harry's wand flew out of his grasp as did the two wands Hermione held in hers and they landed in the palm of Remus' hand.

With a shaky voice Remus spoke to Sirius," where is he, Sirius?"

Harry looked at his teacher with confusion, what was he talking about? Sirius slowly stood up and pointed at Ron. Ron's eyes widened and he tried to move back as if to escape the gazes from Remus and Sirius. Remus turned his attention back to Sirius," is it true? Everything I've heard? He took your place?" Sirius responded with a nod.

"Professor Lupin?" Harry started but he quickly stopped when he saw his professor extending his hand to the escaped criminal known as Sirius Black. For a short moment the two grown men looked at each other then they hugged like long lost brothers being finally reunited. None of the three young students comprehend with what just happened. Hermione was the first one to respond.

"UNBELIEVABLE!" she exclaimed," I trusted you!" she pointed at Remus.

"I told nobody about you, I even defended you,-"

"Hermione,-" Remus started, but Harry cut him off.

"I trusted you! I shared my doubts and fears with you," He uttered with a shaky voice," and all this time, you were his friend?"

"Look, you don't understand,-"

"NO! Don't listen to him Harry!' Hermione continued," don't trust him, he helped Black into the castle, he wants to see you dead too and ….he's a werewolf!"

A deadly silence fell and everybody was looking at Remus," you're wrong about the first two things, Hermione. The latter however, I will not deny that I am indeed a werewolf. How long have you known this?"

"A while, ever since Snape gave us that assignment. Not to mention the days you were absent and your Boggart."

Remus laughed," my you are a smart once, really the smartest witch I've seen in a long time."

"No," she countered," if I was I would have told everyone that you are a werewolf…"

"There's no need for that, all of the teachers know what I am," He assured her," because of Dumbledore's trust in me, most of the teachers had no concerns about me."

"DUMBLEDORE WAS WRONG!" Harry yelled," All this time you have been helping him!" He pointed at Sirius.

Remus sighed and looked at the wands in his hands," I did _not _help Sirius. Give me a chance to explain everything. Look,-" he tossed the wands back to Harry, Ron and Hermione and placed his own wand back in his robe," I'm unarmed, and you're not. Will you listen?"

Remus explained to the three youngsters how he had discovered they're location with the use of the marauders map. He also told Harry how he along with his friends had developed the map during their time in Hogwarts.

"What about Miss Merrythought?" Harry suddenly asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Miss Merrythought, she must have had a part in all of this. Is she the one who has been helping Black into the castle?" He looked at Sirius swiftly who had his lips pressed together in a tight line.

"I was looking for Miss Merrythought when I noticed other names on the map. Namely you three, Black and another name I hadn't seen in quite some time…"

Remus extended his hand towards Ron," Might if I had a look at your rat, Mr. Weasley?"

Ron placed his arms over his chest," why, what does Scabbers have to do with anything?"

"Everything! May I?"

Ron hesitated for a moment but eventually placed his hand inside his robe and took out Scabbers who was trying his best to get out of his grasp. Remus moved closer and bent trough his knees so he was at eye level with Ron. Remus held his breath as he looked at the creature before him.

"What do you want with Scabbers?" Ron asked again.

"That's not Scabbers…that's Peter Pettigrew."

* * *

**New chapter being written as we speak ^^ I'm very excited. **

**Don't worry I won't translate pieces from the book any more, but I had to for this chapter!**

**Favourite/alert if you enjoyed and I'll see you next chapter.**

**be awesome and...REVIEW! it's just a clicky and a few typies awayyy**


	21. Until the moon comes up

**Took me a bit longer too update, but here it is! :)  
as always many thanks to my faithful reviewer. And everybody who read/favourited/alerted it. I do wish that more people would review (I can see how many read this story and ergo how many don't review). **

**anywhoo, on that note! let's continue this chapter! Hope you enjoy it. apologies for any of my grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**Chapter 21 Until the moon comes up**

* * *

**Third p.o.v.**

Hidden beneath the cloak a tall man entered the tunnel beneath the Whomping Willow. How long has it been since he last set foot in this horrid place, the place where he had almost died because of that group of misfits. Tonight he would finally get his revenge, tonight will be known as the night that Severus Snape caught Sirius Black and his accomplishers, Remus Lupin and Selene Merrythought. When Severus entered Remus' office to bring him his wolfsbane potion, he had forgotten to take it, he noticed something on top of Remus' desk. Severus Snape moved to the unknown objects but once he took a closer look he recognized it as the map which Harry Potter had in his hands a while ago, before Remus had confiscated it instead of him. It was in that moment that Severus read the names of Remus Lupin and Selene Merrythought on the map, making their way into the Whomping Willow. As Remus before him, Severus had also quickly left the office in order to follow the two. Now he was finally here and Severus was very ready to capture the two in the act of helping the escaped convict Sirius Black. He was nearly halfway through the tunnel when he saw something which surprised him. There was a person in the centre of the tunnel. Severus pointed his wand and halted besides the witch on the floor.

"Selene?" Severus removed the invisibility cloak he had put on after finding it outside of the Whomping Willow.

The woman wasn't aware of his presence for she was still knocked out. Carefully Severus moved her hair back to observe her better. _Cruciatus curse…_Severus thought. Severus was very skilled in the Dark arts and had no trouble recognizing the spell which had been used on the woman before him. The whole situation left him baffled, what had taken place that involved the Cruciatus curse and leaving her here in the tunnel. Had Remus done this to her and if so was he still near? Honestly Severus could not imagine Remus doing something like this.

"So, he left you here all alone did he?" Severus said," and here I was thinking you had a part in all of this, helping your former lover into the castle with the help of your old friend? It was too much of a coincidence that you two joined the staff of Hogwarts at the same time Black escaped." He put his wand back in his robe and placed his arms underneath Selene's knees and back," Still, a trick or not. You do need medical treatment and lying here won't do you any good."

He lifted her up and carried her with him through the tunnel. The stairs leading to the entrance of the Shrieking Shack was only a few feet away. He stopped when he reached the top of the stairs and waited as he heard the faint whisper of voices coming from inside, voices that were talking about…him?

He could hear the voice of Remus, telling the story of how Sirius had told Severus how to get into the Whomping Willow in order to find out why he, Remus, was taken away once a month. Severus was could have been killed had it not been for James Potter and Severus blamed every single one of them for the so called 'prank'. Severus gritted his teeth as he heard the story being told. Sometimes he wished James hadn't been there. Selene started to stir in his arms.

_Sometimes I really wonder what you saw in that Sirius Black._ Severus thought.

**XOXOXOXOX**

"So that is why Snape hates you?" said the voice of Harry Potter. At that moment Severus Snape entered the room with Selene Merrythought in his arms.

"Indeed…" his cold voice said and everybody turned around with surprise. He placed Selene on the floor and aimed his wand at Remus.

Sirius had jumped up at the sight of Severus carrying Selene into the room. He was ready to attack Severus but Remus held him back.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER YOU SON OF A,-" he stopped midsentence when Severus moved his arm and pointed his wand to Selene.

"Do you honestly think _I_ did this to her?" Severus couldn't help but utter a laugh," How typical of you Black, always blaming me when you should look at your own friend."

With a shock of disbelief Sirius looked at Remus who kept his own gaze focused on Severus," Remus?"

"I bet you are wondering how I knew you were here?" Severus continued," I went into your office, Lupin, to bring you your wolfsbane potion and that is when I noticed this peculiar map on your desk. Two dots were moving into the Whomping Willow. Then I found Selene in the tunnel and…well it seems like a pretty clear picture to me. I told Dumbledore many, many times how ignorant it was to trust you, how you would probably help your old friend into Hogwarts and now I have finally found prove."

"Severus, you're wrong. He's not here to kill Harry and I did not help him into the castle." Remus turned to his old friend," Sirius, he's wrong, I could never hurt Selene…you know this. Let me explain what happened."

"Two customers for Azkaban," Severus said with a slight twinkle in his eye," I wonder what Dumbledore will say about this. He thought you could do no harm to anything or anyone."

"You stupid idiot," Remus whispered.

With a loud bang, thin snakelike ropes erupted from the tip of Snape's wand and wrapped themselves around Remus' ankles, wrists and mouth. Remus fell on the floor and had by no means the possibility to move a muscle. Sirius uttered a cry of rage and jumped at Severus who immediately aimed his wand between the eyes of Sirius.

"Give me one good reason," he said.

Sirius' eyes quickly shifted to Selene who was lying on the cold hard ground behind Severus.

"I should take you to Azkaban and have you locked up again and this time with Lupin by your side." Then his thin lips turned into a wicked grin," perhaps I should lead the Dementors to you, I bet they wouldn't mind giving you a…kiss. Perhaps they can take time to give the same treatment for the werewolf…"

Out of nowhere three voices cried," _Expelliarmus!"_ and for the second time that evening another loud bang echoed through the room and Severus was hurled backwards against the wall. The blow knocked him unconscious. The three young students had, at the same time, yelled the same spell and aimed for the same object causing their casting to be extra powerful. Severus did not move. Hermione trembled as she lowered her wand," we hit a teacher…we our professor…" she repeated under her breath and her face turned pale. Sirius in the meantime helped Remus out of his bonds before heading over to Selene.

"Sel? SEL! Wake up." Sirius yelled at the woman. He hugged her closely and gently stroked her hair. He looked up at Remus," what happened to her Remus?"

Remus lowered himself his level," my guess is - Peter…"

The look on Sirius' face changed. Calmly he placed Selene against the wall for support, after that he turned towards Ron and charged at him.

"Give me the rat!" he yelled.

"Sirius, NO!" Remus exclaimed grabbing hold of his friend to stop him from attacking Peter.

"LET GO REMUS!" Sirius thrashed and tossed Remus off his back," I'LL KILL YOU PETER! YOU HEAR ME!"

"Stop calling Scabbers, Peter! He's simply an old rat." Ron yelled holding the rat tightly.

"And how old is he exactly Ron? 12 years? That's awfully old for a rat, wouldn't you agree?" Remus said to him. Ron looked at the rat and then at the two grown men who stood before him. Sirius was panting heavily," Remus, enough is enough! Let's get him first then we will explain the rest."

Remus thought for a moment and then decided that his friend was right. He released Sirius and aimed his wand at Ron.

"I'm sorry Ron, but he is right. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way, but I will show you that we are telling the truth."

He could see the look of worry Ron had on his face," don't worry, if he really is a rat he won't be harmed by this spell."

With a little hesitation Ron handed his DADA professor the rat. Remus aimed his wand, as did Sirius who had picked up Severus' wand from the floor. They made a swift movement and blue lights shot from the tips of their wands. Ron screamed when he saw his rat fall to the floor, had he done the wrong thing in handing these two obvious crazy old men his pet rat? The Weasley boy was certain, that was until he saw Scabbers changing shape. The limps expended and the fur slowly vanished. The snout shortened and where there was a rat a minute ago there now stood a full grown man. He was a short man with colourless hair and a balding spot on the back of his head.

"Well, look who it is." Remus said," If it isn't Peter Pettigrew."

"Remus…Sirius…" Peter Pettigrew squeaked to his two friends," my old comrades."

Sirius raised his arm and aimed Severus' wand at the man," what did you do to Selene you worthless piece of vermin!"

Peter jumped back at the accusation and shook his head," Me? I did nothing of the sorts Sirius. Do you honestly think I can harm Selene? I wouldn't in a million years touch a hair on her,-"

Remus' fist came out of nowhere and collided with Peter's face. Peter fell backwards and landed on his bum. Remus shook his hand. That punch had hurt him more then he thought it would. Sirius looked at his friend with great disbelief," Did you just… "He barked out a laugh.

"We're not going to discuss that, right now we are going to talk about that night, the night from 12 years ago when Lily and James Potter were betrayed by their old friend."

* * *

**Selene p.o.v.**

_Ouch my head…feels like it's been hit by a thousand tiny hammers. I remember I was in the forest…looking for Peter. PETER! No, no, no! I've got to get to Sirius! Peter's is going to kill him! I've got the warn him. _

_"Miss Merrythought?"_

_Whose voice is that?_

_"Miss Merrythought? Everything is fine."_

_No, nothing is fine! Peter is here, I've seen him! I've got to get to Sirius!_

_"Miss Merrythought, calm down!" _

_The voice annoyed me, telling me to do things when there was so little time._

_"Sel, calm down, my darling. I'm alright."_

_Was that Sirius? Sirius!_

_"Open your eyes love." _

I opened my eyes and two blurry circles hovered with my line of sight. One of the circles had a brown hue around it, the other one black. I blinked a few times, which increased the pain in my head. The images sharpened slowly and I recognized them as Hermione Granger and Sirius Black.

"Sirius…" I moaned as I moved my hand to his face. His hand grabbed mine and I knew it wasn't a dream.

"You gave me a real fright, you know that?" He smirked. I glanced around the room and it didn't take me long to realize where I was. I saw Remus standing next to Harry and Ron was on the mattress at the wall. On the floor were lay two people, one man dressed in black and the other man I recognized as," PETER!" I moved back at the sight of him.

"It's okay Miss Merrythought, he's tied up." Hermione said to me.

"Tied up?" I repeated.

She nodded," Professor Lupin did that…after they told us the story."

"The story?" I quickly looked at Sirius," they know?"

"Everything that happened that night…and what happened since I've escaped." He replied. I looked from him back to Hermione who confirmed Sirius' answer.

"Do they…know about me?" I asked.

"They know you helped me while I was here hiding. They know about us..." he nodded at Remus for a moment," they know about Remus' furry problem."

My eyes widened. I couldn't bring myself to look at Hermione or at the others for that matter. They didn't tell them one thing. They basically told these kids everything.

"It's alright, Miss Merrythought. We understand and…we don't mind at all, about Professor Lupin I mean. Basically I've known it for a long time already."

"Smart witch, this one is," Sirius grinned," Kind of reminds me of you, love."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but it's best if we leave and get back to Hogwarts as quickly as possible. Can you stand, Sel?" Remus said as he hoisted Peter off the ground. Sirius and Hermione both grabbed one of my arms and helped me on my feet.

"Yeah, I think I can manage just fine." My legs were shaking lightly and Hermione wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"I'll help you, Miss Merrythought." She said rather politely.

"Thank you Hermione." I smiled back.

**XOXOXOXOX**

We were a real sight to behold. The cat Crookshanks, whose name finally was revealed to me by Hermione, was leading our group through the tunnel. Behind Crookshanks were Remus and Ron with Peter in between them. Sirius followed with Severus dangling in front of him like a puppet. The group ended with me, Harry and Hermione, though Harry walked directly behind Sirius while Hermione kept supporting me. I eavesdropped on the conversation Harry and Sirius were having.

"I don't know if anyone has told you this, Harry… but I am you godfather." I heard Sirius say to the boy.

"Yeah, I knew that." Harry replied.

"I was thinking. If all of this is over and my name has been cleared, that perhaps you could…" He glanced back over his shoulder," it is a silly thing to ask, I'd understand if you'd rather stay with your aunt and uncle."

Harry stopped walking and Hermione and I nearly crashed into him.

"Are you asking me to come live…with you?"

"I know it's stupid. I understand completely. I simply thought,-"

"Are you mad? Of course I want to live with you! Do you own a house? When can I move in?" Harry said eagerly.

I looked at Hermione who looked back at me. Both of us unsure if this was a right move, let alone discuss this right now. I shook my head and Hermione sighed.

We reached the end of the tunnel. Before stepping out Remus pulled Peter close," make the wrong move and you're finished. Am I clear, Peter?" Peter simply nodded at the sight of Remus' wand pointed against his chest. One by one we headed outside. It was dark and very cloudy outside. The Whomping Willow had been stunned by Remus, when he went outside he pressed the knot at the base of the tree, causing the tree to immobilize.

The fresh air felt good and I took a deep breath as I stood up straight. The struggle was almost over. Soon we would be back in Hogwarts and Peter would be send to Azkaban, Sirius will have his name cleared and this can finally calm down. I glanced up at the moon which appeared from behind the clouds. The moon was full, a complete round circle. My eyes widened and I turned my head to Remus who was amongst us. _Oh no…_

* * *

**A full moon! what does it meeeaaannnn? Shall I spoil it? you can all figure it out. Poor Remus...  
Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget to leave me a review ^^ Cause you're nice and supportive :)**

**Like/alert if you enjoy, and I'll see you next Chapter! :)**


	22. Vicious rumours

**Sorry for the delay, busy with studying and writing reports. Oh the life of a student...**

**I love this chapter! Do I say that with every chapter I write? never mind, maybe I love them all ^^**

**I aologize for any Grammar or spelling mistakes, if you see one PM me.**

**Many thanks the the two reviewers from last chapter :) I'm hoping for many more for this chapter.**

**Now on with the story! **

**Chapter 22 Vicious rumours**

* * *

**Selene p.o.v.**

A full moon! I pulled Hermione close as she whispered to me," he didn't take his Wolfsbane potion! He's not safe!"

"Run!" Sirius shouted at Harry as he shoved him aside. As soon as Remus had laid his eyes upon the moon he started to shift. His clothes ripped, his back arched, his head flattened and a snout started to form. His shoulders popped and his legs grew longer. Fingers and toes were now huge claws and a bushy tail sprouted from his tailbone. Sirius at the same time had transformed into his own animagus form. The black dog jumped at Remus as soon as he had yanked himself free from the chains which connected him with Ron and Peter. Sirius jumped on at Remus and dragged him away from the two. The two friends started to fight vigorously, biting and clawing each other wherever they could. I grabbed my wand from my robe and pushed Hermione to Harry.

"Go, get back to Hogwarts and alert Dumbledore of what is happening here!" I told them," I'll take care of Ron and Peter."

At that moment Hermione screamed and pointed at the two wizards on the ground. Peter had managed to crawl towards Remus' wand, which he had dropped during the transformation, and he aimed it at the chains keeping him captive. A loud bang erupted and Ron flew a few feet away. Peter looked at us one last time before he started to shrink to the floor, a wicked grin spread across his face. A brown rat stood in his place and ran off as quick as his little feet could take him.

"PETER!" I screamed from the top of my lungs. A loud whimpering noise came from the direction Sirius and Remus had run off to.

"Miss Merrythought, what do we do now?" Hermione asked me.

I ignored her comment and ran into the direction Peter had scurried off to. I heard Hermione and Harry calling out to me, but I had no intention of stopping.

Another howl erupted and Harry jumped up," Sirius!" he yelled and without warning he ran off towards the direction of his godfather, Hermione followed him closely.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

"Peter!" I yelled after the little rat. Perhaps it was stupid to go after him, maybe even impossible considering he had turned into his animagus form, but I had no choice. Peter was the one thing in this universe that could clear all of the accusations against Sirius. I had to try, I simply had to. With my wand lit I ran through the woods. I was right on his tail yet I noticed how with each step we made, he got more and more out of sight. I decided this cat and mouse game had to come to an end and I aimed my wand into his direction,

"Aresto momentum!" I yelled and a puff of colourless air shot from my wand, hitting Peter in the back slowing him down and eventually stopping him completely. My heart jumped, I had managed to hit him. I reached Peter who had toppled over on his back. I reached out and grabbed him by his tail.

"Got you!" I snickered. Peter started to squeak rather loudly and he regained control of his limbs.

"Don't think for one minute you'll be getting away from me, Peter! I'm going to put you in a nice little slumber and you best hope and pray to still be alive by the time you wake up again!"

He kept on squeaking and stirring. It was rather annoying and though I wanted him to change back into his human form I decided it be best to put him to sleep first, which was also easier for me in carrying him back to Hogwarts. First I had to go back to the others and make sure everybody was okay. _Was__ it stupid of me to run off like that? Should I have gone with Sirius and help him with Remus? What about Harry and Hermione? What if Sirius couldn't fend off Remus and he was…_

"Peter, stop it!" I pressed my wand against his fur. That's when he stopped moving and something snapped behind me. I turned and looked at the creature behind me. I had to look up to see its face but I knew very well who it was. Standing there, upright on his hind legs with white teeth shimmering in the full moon as saliva dripped from them. _Remus._ Peter started squeaking again, he wanted to get away not only from me but from the jaws of the werewolf. I couldn't blame him, I didn't know who I'd rather face, Remus the werewolf or Peter with a wand. I'd pick Peter. I breathed heavily and felt my legs tremble. I had never been afraid of Remus' furry problem before because I had only seen it once before and at that time the wolfsbane potion hadn't been created yet. The first time I had seen him in his werewolf form, which was by accident and my own curiosity, was back in my third year. It had also been the last time up until now…

* * *

**Location: Hogwarts, Winter 1975**

_"Barty cut it out! Where are we going?"_

_We were on our way back from a Hogsmeade trip when suddenly Barty decided he wanted to show me something interesting before returning to Hogwarts. We walked on a path leading up a hill. I noticed a house standing at the very top of it. It looked old and abandoned. Strangely enough it almost appeared to be…moving?_

_"Barty, what is that?" I asked him._

_"Have you ever heard of the 'Shrieking Shack'?" he looked at me expectantly. I shook my head._

_"They say it is haunted." He grinned wickedly," and I want to check it out, what do you say?" _

_I pulled my hand out of his," are you mental? I don't want to check out a haunted building." _

_"Aw you're not scared now are you?" he laughed. I crossed my arms._

_"Fine, I'm sorry. Now can we just check for a moment? I promise we'll be back within 5 minutes." Barty extended his hand, I waited a moment before grabbing his hand and together we went up the hill. The front door was barred shut, as were all of the windows. Barty was looking for a way in, but after circling the house he found no entrance._

_"There has got to be a way inside!" he mumbled under his breath._

_I wrapped my scarf tighter around my neck," it's getting dark Barty, can we go back now?!" _

_He moved around the back of the building, ignoring my pleading. I groaned and went after him. Barty always acted like this, he did not care about danger or the safety of himself (or others for that matter…) but he was a smart lad. He was very interested in the dark arts and hoped that one day he would be the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. I often thought that was the reason why he got sorted in Slytherin otherwise it could have been Gryffindor because he was such a brave wizard. _

_"I found a way inside! Are you coming or not?" He shouted. I rolled my eyes and headed over to him. _

_It took a bit of crawling and wiggling but we managed to squeeze ourselves inside. It was almost pitch dark inside and the house looked indeed haunted. Once we stood inside I soon noticed that the house did seem to move. _

_"Can we leave, Barty? The house seems to be moving…" _

_"Well, it is a haunted house Sel. Come on, let's check upstairs!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me with him. The stairs creaked under my shoes. It was rather dark on the top floor, I grabbed my wand to cast the lumos spell but Barty pushed my arm down. _

_"No light. We must stay in the dark." He whispered. _

_I frowned at him," Barty? What is going on? Why are we here? It is already starting to get dark and dinner will start soon." _

_"Just wait a little longer. I want to see if the rumours are true…" He released my arm._

_"What rumour?" I asked him as I crossed my arms. He had lured me with him, because he wanted to check on a stupid rumour? He could have just asked me, I probably would have said no. _

_"You haven't heard? I thought you of all people would know of the rumour." _

_"What rumour?!" I repeated._

_Barty looked behind me for a moment before whispering," they say that there is a werewolf in Hogwarts and that Dumbledore hides him here inside the Shrieking Shack." _

_"A WEREWOLF!?" I shouted as I stumbled back," YOU BROUGHT ME HERE BECAUSE YOU WANT TO SEE IF THERE IS A WEREWOLF IN HERE?"_

_"Sel,-"_

_"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! BARTEMIUS CROUCH YOU ARE TERRIBLE!" _

_"Relax, it is just a rumour. I can't imagine even Dumbledore being crazy enough to accept a werewolf into the school. Nevertheless I want know. My father would love to hear about this if it is true." _

_"That's it! I'm leaving!" I turned around and headed towards the stairs. Barty extended his arm and grabbed me by my upper arm._

_"Bart,-"_

_"Shhhhh!" he hissed placing his finger against his lips. That's when I heard it too. There were noises coming from downstairs and voices._

_"We'd better hurry…the moon is coming up within a minute." The voice sounded awfully familiar. I held my breath as did Barty._

_"Will you be alright Moony? I know we normally stay, but tonight we can't because Prongs has a date." Someone barked out a laugh. Moony…Moony…I've heard that name before. _

_"I'll be fine." A soft voice replied, he sounded rather sad," I understand." _

_"Hey if you want me and Wormtail can keep you company." _

_"Just go - Sirius - I - I can f-feel…uhgn." The sound of ripping clothes erupted from below. I looked at Barty who looked rather pale, more so than usual. _

_"Barty…I want to leave now!" _

_Barty nodded and looked around the room, trying to figure a way out without having to head down the stairs. _

_A howl sounded, I clasped my hands over my ears and dropped down to the ground. The rumours were true! The boards of the stairs creaked again, heavily. Barty pulled out his wand and I crawled away towards one of the barred windows. _

_"If we get out of here alive I'm going to kill you!" I yelled at Barty, who motioned for me to shut up._

_Then it arrived on the top stairs. It wasn't human and it certainly wasn't a regular wolf. It was tall, taller than Barty who was very tall for his age, with dark brown fur and bright amber eyes. The werewolf snarled and its back hairs stood up. Barty raised his wand, at the same time the werewolf raised its front paw and clawed Barty before he had the chance to cast a spell. _

_I screamed from the top of my lungs as Barty flew through the air and it the wall on the far side of the room. The creature turned to me and was about to pounce when it got knocked over by a deer. A deer?_

_I closed my eyes and crawled into a ball wishing this was just a dream and I was actually still in Hogwarts during a lesson and had fallen asleep. Something shook me wildly and I screamed more._

_"Sel, shut the hell up! Come on, we've got to leave!" I recognized that voice._

_I opened my eyes and saw Sirius Black," Sirius?" _

_"Come on, Sel!" He complained as he yanked me onto my feet," we've got to hurry. James can only fend him off for so long." _

_He pulled me with him. I looked back at the werewolf being held back by the deer. Barty was floating in the air with Peter walking behind him," Barty,-" _

_"Barty is fine, unfortunately." Sirius replied. We headed down the stairs, moved quickly trough the downstairs room and down another flight of stairs. We entered a dark tunnel and hurried through it until we reached the end. Sirius turned his head and looked for James who appeared at the other side of the tunnel. _

_"How's Remus?" Sirius asked James when he reached us._

_"That was Remus?!" My eyes widened with shock._

_"Great, good going Sirius!" James spat as he walked passed us to crawl through the open space above us. Barty's lifeless body followed after James, then Peter went through and finally Sirius and me. I looked around me and almost freaked out when I saw the Whomping Willow above me._

_"We're at Hogwarts?" I said with a high pitched voice._

_Sirius was still holding me close as we moved away from the Whomping Willow," are you alright, Sel?" he asked._

_"W-wu-was that really Remus?" my voice trembled. Sirius nodded. _

_"This is just great! First Snape! Now Crouch and Merrythought know…before we know it Remus will get expelled from school." James said with frustration. _

_"We could erase their memories?" Peter suggested and I moved closer against Sirius._

_"No we won't." he said," at least not with Sel. She's one of us." He told the others. James snorted._

_"One of us, are you serious?" _

_"A Gryffindor you, nitwit!" Sirius rolled his eyes._

_"Spending most of her time with him," James pointed at Barty," makes her as bad as a Slytherin." _

_"HEY!" I snapped," Lily is friends with Snape, does that make her a Slytherin too?"_

_James' facial expression changed rapidly and he looked like he could kill me right there and then._

_"Guys, can we go now? I'm getting tired of levitating Crouch." Peter moaned._

_"He's got a point. Let's go to Dumbledore, he'll know what to do." Sirius added and he pulled me with him. With a grumpy James we all headed back to the castle. I still couldn't believe what I had just seen, but I was glad Barty was still alive. _

_"Sirius?" _

_"Mmm?" he looked at me._

_"Thank you."_

* * *

**Location Hogwarts ground 1994**

Remus knocked into me before I had the chance to cast the spell. I hit the ground hard and turned around quickly to see him in front of me. He growled deeply and his fangs showed, shining brightly in the moonlight. Compared to all those years ago Remus was much larger and taller than he had been.

"Remus…" I spoke gently as I crawled back and searched for my wand with my hand, not taking my eyes of the creature before me.

"Remus it's me? Remember? Moonpie? I'm your friend! One of your best friends actually, come on Remus. Don't you recognize me a little?"

Remus crawled closer, snarled as he watched my every move. I felt something under my hand, but when I pulled it in front of me it was just a regular twig.

At that moment Remus launched himself at me. He missed by an inch and had sunk his teeth into my robe. I rolled out of it, stood up and ran. Unfortunately it was an effort bound to fail. I was a terrible runner and before I'd even managed to make it to 10 feet, Remus jumped on me and I landed on the ground. Remus lowered his head and started sniffing my hair and neck. I drew short breaths and uttered soft squeals of fear as I felt him nuzzle his snout in my hair. I started to scream for Peter, who I hoped was still somewhere near. Even though I hated his gust, I didn't want to die and he might have been my only hope.

"Peter!" I screamed again," Pete,- AAAHHH!"

Remus clawed me and I screamed out in pain as I felt flesh being torn from my body. I cried and knew that at that moment I was going to die.

* * *

**What will happen? I know! ^^ Review me with your guesses, cause I like reviews and I think that all of those many people who read this can also leave at least one review if they like the story ;)**

**anyway, favourite/alert if you enjoy and until next time!**


	23. Where to go from here?

**Hi guys! I know it's been a while, but I've been awfully busy the last two weeks!  
No more waiting though cause here is the next chapter for you all to read!**

**I appreciate the ONE person who reviewed the last chapter ^^ and everybody else who alerted/favourited this story.  
For those who are still reading this (and there is a lot!) and if you haven't reviewed, please do so :) I really appreciate it.**

**Now onwards!**

**Chapter 23 Where to go from here?**

* * *

**Selene p.o.v.**

**Location ? year ?**

"Mummy?" a soft voice said," Mummy wake up! The sun is already up!"

I slowly opened my eyes and stared into a pair of blue eyes with a tint of amber specks in them. The small round face of a little girl smiled showing little white teeth. Her light brown hair was tied into two braids.

"Mmm, is the sun up already…?"

The little girl rolled her eyes," I just told you that mummy." She grabbed my hand and pulled on it. She wasn't strong enough to pull me out of the bed, but seeing as she tried her very best I sat up straight. She smiled and ran to the door," Come down, mummy. Daddy made breakfast!" She clapped her hands.

"Waffles!" She shrieked and disappeared from view.

I flung my legs over the bed and felt soft carpet between my toes. I stretched and stood up, grabbing my bathrobe from the chair as I walked past the dressing table mirror. My hair was messy and…was that a grey hair?! I leaned towards the mirror to observe the object of horror closer.

"Mummy, are you coming?!" the girl yelled. I walked into the hallway and headed towards the staircase. The walls were painted in a Barley white colour and I wondered who had picked out such dull wall paint. I passed a door which had the words _Arina_ written on it. The smell of warm waffles hit my nostrils and I descended down the wooden staircase. I followed the scent and ended up in the kitchen. Arina was sitting on a chair, pouring syrup over her waffles then she added whipped cream on top.

"Smells delicious." I said as I took the seat next to her," Care to share?"

Arina looked at her plate and then back at me. Slowly she moved her fork and took a piece of the waffle and held it in front of my face.

She opened her mouth as an example and I copied her. She moved the fork and I took a bite of the warm waffle.

"Mmm sow guhd." I said with my mouth full. Arina moved her plate back and quickly started eating herself. I pulled the bowl with whipped cream towards me and dappled my finger into the cream. Arina stared at me with her mouth hanging open. I splashed the cream with my finger on the tip of her nose. She crossed her eyes to look at it. I started to laugh. She tried to lick it off but her tongue couldn't reach it. When she noticed me laughing it didn't take long for her to do the same thing.

"I can't leave you girls alone for one minute." A deep soft voice said. I looked up at the man standing in the door opening. I smiled at the sight of him and Arina jumped off her chair and yelled," Daddy!"

* * *

**Location: Hogwarts 1994**

_Selene! Sel, wake up! _

_Wake up? I don't want to wake up. I don't need to wake up, I was already awake. What was her name…Arina? Arina woke me up. _

_You're having a bad dream, wake up._

_Bad dream? This is not a dream…where's my baby girl? Where's Arina?_

_Selene…_

_Where's my husband?_

_Sel! _

_OUCH! Something hard hit me. The warm feeling is vanishing, no…NO, come back! I feel cold, so cold… I started to shake and tremble when again something hard hit me._

I inhaled deeply as if I had been robbed of air for far too long. I breathed in and out quickly as my surroundings came into focus. The forest was gone, Remus was gone and I was looking into the face of Severus Snape.

"Severus?" I tried to sit up but something painful stopped me from moving.

Severus gently pushed me back into the soft linen bed," Shh, shh, you're safe now. I did my best to heal your back, but a werewolf attack is a difficult thing for me and even madam Pomfrey to heal."

"Moon-Moon water,-" I mumbled. Severus leaned in closer," I'm sorry?"

"Moon water salve," I told him," it's like an ointment,-"

"I know what it is", Severus replied," I know what it does. It is used by those cursed with lycanthropy to help them with wounds or scars they have inflicted upon themselves."

"Or upon others…" I added.

Severus thought my words over for a moment," are you trying to tell me that you have Moon water salve in your possession?"

"Remus has it…"

"Remus?" Severus frowned," how do you know that?"

"I gave it to him. It must be somewhere in his office… at least I hope it is…"

"I'll get it. Remain right where you are. I'll be back as soon as I can." He was about to step out of the Hospital wing when Albus and Cornelius Fudge walked into the room. Severus nodded his head to Albus and the minister. Immediately Fudge starting praising Severus.

"Well done, Severus, very well done indeed. Who know what might have happened if you hadn't been there, why we might have lost everybody!"

"Thank you, Minister."

"I'll make sure you'll receive the order of Merlin, Second class! Maybe even First class, if I can manage to pull some strings."

_Severus brought me back to Hogwarts?_ I glanced to my right and saw Harry, Hermione and Ron, each of them in a bed. _He brought all of us back?_ Nobody seemed hurt. _Thank goodness…but where was Sirius?_

I moved my arms and tried to sit up straight, but my body wouldn't listen. I winced in pain and soon Madame Pomfrey stood by my side.

"Stubborn witch," she scowled," you're in no condition to move." She placed her hand on my forehead," you're burning up again. I'll be right back."

I grabbed hold of her sleeve," Sirius…Sirius!"

"Worry about yourself dear. Not about that criminal, he's locked up safely in the tower."

"WHAT?!" came a shout from my right. Harry had jumped out of his bed and headed towards Dumbledore and Fudge, Hermione ran after him. Madame Pomfrey followed them," get back in the bed you two!" she shouted at them.

"Harry? What are you doing out of bed boy?" Fudge asked him as he glanced over his shoulder at Madame Pomfrey," has he had any chocolate yet?"

"You can't kill Sirius! He's innocent!" Harry protested," Peter Pettigrew, it is Peter Pettigrew,-"

"Harry, Harry," Fudge laughed and shook his head," you're obviously still very confused. Get into your bed and.-"

"You're not listening to me!"

"It's true Minister, Peter pretended to be Ron's rat. He's an animagus. Sirius Black is innocent." Hermione told Fudge. Severus appeared next to Fudge," Clearly they are still under the influence of Sirius' spell.

"Minister, Severus, these kids need their rest. Now I want you all to leave,-"

"My apologies Poppy, but I wish to speak to Mr Potter and Miss Granger." Dumbledore said, peeking over his half moon spectacles.

"Madam Pomfrey shook her head," unbelievable. I cannot work like this."

Dumbledore turned to Fudge and Severus," I need to speak with these two alone." He said," we will continue our talk in the hallway, I will meet you two there." Without replying the two men turned around and left the Hospital wing. Dumbledore turned to Madame Pomfrey," Poppy, if you don't mind…?"

Poppy sighed," I'm giving you ten minutes, Albus."

When Madam Pomfrey was gone Dumbledore turned to the two students. Harry was about to speak but Dumbledore shushed him," Now I want you both to listen very carefully…"

I couldn't hear what he was saying. My back ached and I felt incredibly warm. My body was sweating and my breathing was short and quick paced. I needed to leave. I needed to get the Moon water salve. The sooner the better otherwise the wounds and scars would never heal. Dumbledore walked away from Harry and Hermione. When he had left I saw Hermione place a necklace around her and Harry. I blinked for one moment, and they were gone!

"What just happened?!" Ron suddenly exclaimed. I had no idea he was awake. In the meantime I had somehow managed to move my legs from under the covers. I slipped down towards the cold stone floor.

"Ugh,- Shit!" I cried out as pain shot through my body.

"Miss Merrythought, did you see that?"

I couldn't respond, even if I wanted to. I saw them and then I didn't. I had no idea what was going on. But Sirius was locked up somewhere which meant that he was still alive and that was all that mattered to me now. Chances were that this was my last chance to see him. Maybe even save him…

I crawled over the floor as I heard Ron shout something. At that moment the door opened and Harry and Hermione ran inside. I looked up and blinked in case my eyes were deceiving me. Ron was having trouble believing it himself. One moment Harry and Hermione had been standing in the middle of the room and now only a few seconds later they came through the door?

Hermione walked over to me," Miss Merrythought!" she grabbed hold of my arm and motioned for Harry to help her with getting me back into bed.

"You two were,- and then you,- how did you?" Ron stammered from across the room.

"We'll explain it to you in a minute Ronald." Hermione replied, rolling her eyes. Carefully the two of them made sure I got back on the bed.

"He's safe Miss Merrythought." Harry said to me as soon as Hermione had placed the covers over my body.

"Padfoot is safe." He repeated, this time calling him by name. It took a moment for his words to sink in, but as soon as they did I couldn't help but utter a small cry.

"Miss Merrythought?" Harry asked worriedly. I started to sob. _He had escaped. My Sirius…he was safe._

The door flung open and a fuming Severus burst inside, followed closely by Madame Pomfrey who was trying to call Severus to a halt.

"TELL ME POTTER! HOW DID YOU DO IT?!" He shouted at Harry.

"Severus, don't be absurd. I was here the whole time,-" Madame Pomfrey countered.

"Calm yourself man, Dumbledore was,-" Fudge appeared next to the potion teacher.

"POTTER DID IT! HE HELPED BLACK ESCAPE! I'M SURE OF IT." Severus continued his ranting.

"Severus, nonsense don't be abs,-"

"YOU DON'T KNOW POTTER! HE DID IT! THERE IS NO DOUBT IN MY MIND!" he seemed ready to launch himself at Harry when thankfully Dumbledore stepped in between.

"Severus that is enough!" he ordered," consider your words for a moment. We were near the hospital wing the whole time. Poppy was just outside of the room, how could they have left?"

Severus looked at the young wizard and witch, not sure what to think or say next. In the meantime Madame Pomfrey had walked around the bed towards me.

"Oh gosh dear, your fever is running very high." She clapped her hands," I want everybody out! You two back into bed." She ordered Harry and Hermione who happily obliged. I closed my eyes as she placed a cold cloth on top of my head and force fed me a potion. I never acknowledged what happened next. For when I reopened my eyes it was the next day already.

**XOXOXOXOX**

When I opened my eyes the sun was shining into the room. The other beds in the hospital wing were made up. Harry was gone, as were Hermione and Ron. I glanced at the small cabinet beside me. On it was the glass bottle I had given to Remus for Christmas, the Moon water salve. I moved my hand over my shoulder to touch the spot where Remus had clawed me. I winched slightly but the pain was bearable compared to yesterday. The door opened and I looked up to see who came in. I had expected Madame Pomfrey to enter, but I was surprised to see someone else.

Remus.

"Remus…" I whispered softly. He stopped immediately when he saw I was awake. I wanted him to come over, to hug him and tell him the news about Sirius having escaped. But the way he stood there in the middle of the room I could tell this was going to be difficult. Knowing Remus he would never forgive himself for last night, even if he had been under the influence of the moon.

"Remus," I called out and extended my hand towards him. He just looked at me, moved one foot, but then turned around.

"REMUS!" I screamed," Don't go! Come back… Don't leave me!"

Miraculously he stopped. He didn't turn around as he spoke.

"I'm leaving today…I came over to - to say goodbye." He spoke so low and soft I could barely hear him. I moved my legs and placed them on the floor. I stood up, wobbly, but this time I managed to stay on my feet.

"Leaving?" I cried out," You can't leave. You're a teacher,-"

"Snape told his Slytherins what I am... I have to leave before Dumbledore gets into trouble."

I stumbled towards Remus, annoyed with his behaviour and annoyed with Severus. How could he reveal Remus' secret? Remus had done nothing to him!

"If you're leaving I'm coming with you…" I said determined. Remus turned his head and cursed under his breath," get back into bed!"

"NO!" I punched him on his chest before he grabbed hold of me.

"You can't just come in here and expect me to listen and to accept you leaving." I snapped as he moved me back to the bed. He picked me up, placed me onto the bed and sat down beside me.

"You're unbelievable." He mumbled when something behind me caught his eye.

"Is that the bottle you gave me for Christmas?" he nodded at the glass object on the cabinet.

"I hope you don't mind. I asked Severus to retrieve it for me." I placed my hand on my shoulder," Moon water salve."

Remus' eyes widened," Moon water,- I never recognized it. You gave me _that_ as a Christmas present?"

"I thought you might need it…"

Remus lowered his eyes," turns out I didn't…" He looked back up at my shoulder.

"Do you want to,-"

"I - I'd rather not." He said averting his gaze.

"You didn't bite me." I said trying to comfort him.

He snorted," well, that changes everything doesn't it? I nearly killed you, but God forbid I would have bitten you."

"Remus,-"

"Death isn't as bad compared to the curse of the full moon." He spat.

"Will you stop?! You always do this." Remus didn't reply. I stared at my feet as he stared at his hands.

"I nearly killed you…" he said in a whisper.

"Yes you did…" I confirmed.

"I owe Snape a lot for saving you."

I wasn't even sure if Snape had saved me. I knew he had found me, but could he have been the one who chased Remus away? The only person near me at the time…was Peter.

"Sel?"

I looked at Remus," Are you really leaving?"

"I have to. Nobody wants a werewolf for a teacher." He sighed.

"I can't believe Severus told on you…it's like we're back in Hogwarts all over again."

"Sometimes I wish we were…things were easier." Remus said, he grabbed my hand," I should continue packing."

My heart sank. I didn't want Remus to leave, but I understood that he saw no other choice. After everything Dumbledore had done for him, how could he stay here as a teacher? With Sirius gone the Dementors would leave as well…So where was I to go from here? I took a deep breath before I asked,

"Remus, can - may I go with you?"

* * *

**If you are confused I am very sorry ^^ the dream was a little peek into the future.**

**If anybody was dissapointed with the way this chapter went (no Sirius) I am very sorry. But since this is Sel's story I couldn't have her going after Sirius in her state, that would be ridiculous now wouldn't? **

**So alert and favourite if you enjoyed, leave a REVIEW! that lovely button down there wants to be touched (no comment on that sentence)**

**until next chapter darlings! **


	24. X marks the spot

**Here I am with the next update! a bit late, I'm very sorry! But let us quickly continue.**

**many thanks to the 3 reviewers you bring joy to me :) (and may thanks to the people who alerted and favourited this story)**

**If you've been reading this story and haven't reviewed yet, please do so it makes me smile ^^**

**Now on with the story!**

**Chapter 24 X marks the spot**

* * *

Selene p.o.v.

I waited with anticipation for his answer. I grew nervous, Remus hadn't responded, not even a different facial expression when the question had passed my lips. He blinked a few times before exhaling loudly.

"You know I would want nothing more than for you to come with me…"

"But?"

He looked at me," but you can't come with me."

I sighed," Because…you're you."

Remus frowned," I beg your pardon?"

"You and your bloody feeling of guilt… feeling inadequate, I'm not good enough to be your friend, I'm dangerous, I'm an animal,-"

"There you have answered your own question, I'll continue packing. Say goodbye to Harry and be on my way back to London." He said as he stood up.

"You realize it is rather pointless. As soon as I can leave I will come and harass you anyway." I assured him. Remus laughed, it had been a while since I had heard that sound.

"Ha, how will you? You don't know where I live."

"Oh please, I will figure that out. Albus knows where you live." I smirked.

"I'll have to move then…"

"Remus,-"

"I mean it Moonpie. I've made up my mind."

Before I had a chance to respond the door of the Hospital wing opened and Albus Dumbledore stepped inside.

"Ah, Selene good to see you are awake, how do you feel my dear?" He asked as he approached us.

"Better, Albus, thank you." I smiled.

"Excuse me, Sir," Remus started," but I have to continue packing, my carriage will arrive within an hour."

"An hour?" I gasped.

"I'll say goodbye once more before I leave. I promise." He said, squeezing my hand one last time. He nodded to Dumbledore and went out of the room.

Dumbledore waited until Remus had closed the door before he started talking again.

"I take it you have been informed what has happened with Sirius?" he asked me in a serious tone.

"Harry informed me. I'm very relieved. Do you know where,-"

"No." He shook his head," I don't know and I believe it best if we waited a while before any contact is made with him."

No..contact? I couldn't believe what he was telling me. Sirius is out there, who knows where he is. He is all alone. Peter is still on the loose, what if Peter finds out where he is before we do. I looked at Dumbledore with great disbelief. Surely he was kidding.

"I am very serious about this Selene. I want you to promise me you will not seek contact with him until we are sure it is safe to do so."

"I-I…I don't know if I can promise that…" I said softly as I turned my gaze away.

"Look," he continued as he pulled up a chair in front of me and sat down," I realize this is difficult for you. Considering you've had a rather misfortunate encounter with Remus. Not to mention Peter Pettigrew,-"

"Rather misfortunate? I've been cursed, tortured and attacked by one of my former friends who turned out to have betrayed the love of my life. Not to mention indeed Remus. He feels terrible about everything and blames himself, as usual. He is alone and Sirius is too. My best friend needs me and I'm sure Sirius needs me too." I waited for a response but Dumbledore didn't reply.

"I can't give you my word when I know I will break it…"

"Selene," Dumbledore leaned forward and grabbed my hand," I will promise you something then. I will get in touch with Sirius and do my best to make sure he is safe. Whenever he contacts me, I will contact you. In the meantime you will take care of the other man that needs you right now…"

"He doesn't want me near him." I shook my head. I wanted to be there for Remus, but he was making it rather difficult.

"For the moment perhaps," Dumbledore smiled, patted my hand and stood up," all he needs is a bit of time. He still has an hour to change his mind."

"No, Albus, I'm sorry. I'm going to respect Remus' wishes. If he wants to be alone, he can be alone. Besides…I think it's time for me to find a place of my own."

Albus frowned," You intend to stay?"

I nodded," I've been travelling far too long, and you're right…there are people that need me now."

I felt a warm hand pressing on top of my shoulder and I looked up at Dumbledore who gave me a smile of approval," I'll arrange a room for you in Hogsmeade, stay there until you have found a place of your own."

Was he serious? He was serious. How could I accept an offer like that?

"Albus,-"

"I won't take no for an answer Selene. It's the least I can do. You have helped Hogwarts so much the last year. You even saved Harry's life remember? Take my offer." He gave a squeeze and slowly made his way out of the Hospital wing.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Two days later

I looked out of my window which showed me the busy street of Hogsmeade. The three broomsticks was a nice place to stay whilst figuring out where to go next. I could go back to my parent's house, it was my house after all, but deep down inside I did not feel ready to go back there. I desperately wanted to get in contact with Sirius, if anything that was my top priority at this very moment. I sighed and leaned my forehead against the warm glass of the window. It had only been two days since he escaped Hogwarts, I knew it was ignorant of me to think only about myself, yet I wished he had left me a message or a sign…anything to know he was okay. I walked away from the window and opened my trunk, taking out a little pouch. Inside it was the ring Sirius had given me with Christmas, I took it out and placed the ring around my finger. The gem in the centre shone brightly in the sunlight.

_"I bought it after you had turned 18…" he continued," I wanted to give it to you, but I decided to wait because of the whole secret keeper stuff. So instead I kept it with me until your next birthday." _

_I swallowed the lump which hung in my throat as Sirius chuckled," Some timing that was. To be taken to Azkaban the day I wanted to propose to you." _

Propose…he wanted to propose. I played with the ring on my finger. Could we finally realize that dream?

_"You wanted to marry me?" _

_Sirius nodded," very much." I didn't know what to say to him or what to do. He scratched the back of his head," I don't know why I brought this up. This is the last thing we should be thinking off."_

Of course nothing would happen…Peter had escaped.

_I'll be there for you once Peter is dead._

I removed the ring from my finger and placed it back in the little pouch. If I knew Sirius…I knew there was no use in thinking about happy things like marriage. His mind had only been occupied with Peter. Chasing Peter, catching Peter, killing Peter. I closed the trunk, the pouch with the ring safely stored inside. Was Peter, even at this moment, still the only thing on his mind?

_"Why did you see Sirius today?" he asked me. Remus had moved and crawled next to me on the floor. He placed his hand under his head for support," Sel…"_

Remus didn't care about Peter at all. All he seemed to care about was…

_"I beg your pardon?" I moved my elbow to lean on it._

_"You heard me." He said again, his eyes looked sad and he blinked a few times. Before I realized it Remus lowered his head and his lips gently touched mine. _

Me….I closed my eyes as I remembered his touch on my lips. His lips had been soft and tasted like the Firewhiskey we had that evening mixed with the chocolate cauldron I had bought for him.

_"It doesn't make it right…" Remus said with a hint of guilt," I know you and Sirius are,-" _

_"I don't know what we are…" I replied honestly._

_I moved closer to Remus and leaned against him. Awkwardly he moved his arm and placed it around my waist._

_"I shouldn't have kissed you." He said again._

_I looked up at him," that bad huh?" _

_I felt a kiss being pressed on my head," very funny." _

_"I love him a lot." I said softly as I closed my eyes._

_"I know…"_

I do…I do love Sirius, more than anything. I can wait. I flicked my wand and the trunk moved back underneath the bed. I lay down and closed my eyes.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

A loud knocking on the door woke me up. I stood up and rubbed my eyes as I headed towards the door. I opened the door and there was Rosmerta the owner of the Three Broomsticks. The witch smiled her bright red painted lips as she showed me an envelope," you have a letter." I took the object from her hands and looked at the back and front of the envelope. There were no writings on the letter, I looked at Rosmerta," Who gave this to you?" I asked.

"Rubeus Hagrid brought it here a few minutes ago. He said: _deliver this to Selene Merrythought immediately. No peeking Miss Rosmerta,_" She shook her head," I promise I did not take a single peek but brought it to you immediately."

"Thank you, Rosmerta," I nodded and closed the door behind me. Hagrid had delivered the letter, which meant he was probably delivering it for somebody else…_Sirius?_

My hands trembled as I broke the wax seal from the envelope. The letter was crumbled and had a lot of dark spots on the paper. I tossed the envelope and sat down on the bed.

_My dear Selene,_

_I hope when you receive this letter you are well and someplace safe. I can't tell you much other than that I am in a safe place. I've got to lay low for a while, at least until they stop searching for me. Don't forget that my mind is with you as well as my heart. Stay safe my love._

_Yours always,_

_Padfoot._

_Destroy the letter once you've read it, my darling._

A teardrop landed on the piece of paper. I sniffed and pressed it against my chest. This was what I needed so incredibly bad. I felt relieved and at the same time empty. Sirius was safe, on the run, but safe. He knew I was still here which meant Dumbledore must have had contact with him. I needed to be patient and wait until he would contact me again, in whatever way he could. I reread the letter a few times, memorizing every word, before tossing it into the fire place. The blue red flames quickly turned the piece of paper to ashes. I took a seat at the small desk which was positioned beside the window and grabbed a piece of parchment plus a quill. I decided to inform Remus about this, for I reckon Sirius would not have had time to contact his old friend.

_Dear Remus,-  
_

* * *

**The next day**

Location: Remus' place. 1994.

Remus p.o.v.

_I hope all is well with you. At the moment I am staying at the Three Broomsticks until I have found a place. Yes, I have decided to stay, after all that has happened I can't find it in my heart to leave everyone again. I wish you hadn't left so abruptly but I guess I'm not one to judge such an action as I myself have done so in the past. I have gotten word from Padfoot. He is somewhere safe, though I don't know where. I hope he contacts you too, but I wanted to inform you in case he had not. Please write me back._

_Yours truly,_

_Moonpie_

I placed the letter in my pocket.

"I knew she would contact you."

"She doesn't know where you are and besides we've been each other support since you escaped Azkaban." I told Sirius casually. He leaned back in the lounge chair and placed his feet on my coffee table. I gave him a stern look and he placed them back on the wooden floor.

"At least now I know she got my letter. It wasn't easy you know, getting it to Dumbledore. Had to use this funky looking owl, ruffled feathers, one blind eye,-"

"How long do you plan on staying here?" I asked not particularly interested in the owl story.

"Eager to get rid of me Moony?" Sirius smirked," I'll be gone tomorrow. Got to keep moving, can't stay too long in one place."

I sighed and moved my hand through my hair," Look…it's not that you're not welcome here. I- I guess I wasn't expecting to see you so soon."

"You're troubled by something." It wasn't a question. Sirius may appear careless and oblivious at some points, but somehow he always knew when something was truly bothering me. However this burden was something I did not want to share with him. Not so much a burden as I secret I wanted to keep to myself.

"Do you even know what happened that night?"

Sirius arched an eyebrow," you mean after you had turned and I went after you? Of course I know, Peter escaped, you escaped me, I nearly died, Harry nearly died,-"

"You know who else nearly died?" I asked, once again interrupting him.

"Not Peter, that is certain." He replied with a grim expression.

"Sel nearly died."

Silence.

"Say that again?"

"You heard me well enough the first time."

He jumped out of the chair and stood in front of me," Peter, did he nearly kill her or was it Snape?" He breathed heavily," Who? Tell me who was it! I'll rip their throats out!"

I stood up as well to meet Sirius eye to eye," Me, it was me."

It took a few seconds before Sirius realized what I had just said. When he did, he shook his head, "No…" He continued shaking his head.

"Yes!"

"NO!" He pushed me backwards and I stumbled back against the couch," That's a lie. I was with you the whole time."

I shook my head," No you weren't."

His eyes were falling and his chest heaved," I've got to sit down…" He sat back into his chair.

"I wished it wasn't true Sirius, but,-"

Sirius waved his hand," you weren't conscious of your actions. You didn't know what you were doing."

"Sirius, stop making excuses for me, I should have taken the Wolfsbane potion. I should have stayed in the Shrieking Shack once the moon had come up."

"Would you attack her deliberately?"

I blinked at his question," I'm sorry?"

"You would never attack Sel on purpose." He stated.

"Of course I wouldn't, I love Sel but that doesn't take the fact away that I am a dangerous creature."

"How bad was… I mean…did you?"

I knew what he wanted to know. He wanted to know if I had bitten her. He wanted to know if his girlfriend was going to turn into a disgusting werewolf.

"No, but I clawed her pretty badly…I don't know what or who stopped me from biting her."

"That proves it Moony! Deep down inside you stopped yourself."

Sirius, so ignorant and good hearted, he did not want to believe I was capable of such horrible actions.

"Believe what you want Sirius, according to Sel someone stopped me and it wasn't my own subconscious."

I wasn't going to tell Sirius who saved her. He'd go into a fit and probably find some reason to blame that person for the state I had put Selene in. Sirius exhaled deeply and placed his hands on the back of his neck. He was worried, I could tell," Perhaps it's time for bed." I suggested. He nodded.

I stood up from the couch and headed towards the closet. I handed Sirius a blanket and a pillow. He took them from me and for a moment we looked at each other. I knew we both looked terrible. Two grown men, tired with dark circles beneath their eyes and hair which was showing a few grey strands because of worry and stress. I knew Sirius didn't care about the attack on Selene. He was simply glad no one was killed, except for Peter. He still wanted Peter dead more than anything and knowing Sirius, he wouldn't rest until he had succeeded.

* * *

**Chapter 24 already, goodness gracious! we're nearing the end of this book aren't we? Doesn't mean it is the end of Sirius, Sel and Remus. **

**If you enjoyed it, leave a review, favourite/alert it.**

**Until next time!**


	25. You me and him

**We're nearing the last chapters of this story. :( If people are still interested I'd consider making a sequel :)**

but for now, I'll keep it short and won't disturb you while you read the next chapter ^^

**Chapter 25 You, me and him.**

* * *

**Sirius p.o.v.**

Sleep wouldn't come to me that night. I lay on my back and thought only about Sel. She had nearly died that night…and where was I? I was busy making sure Remus would not attack anybody. Some protector I turned out to be. I turned to my side. The room was utterly dark because there was no moon visible that night. I never even asked if she was okay in the letter I had written her. None of this would have happened had I left her alone. I should have taken her with me. Find someplace safe for us to hide until the opportunity would arise for us to capture Peter again. Why didn't Harry tell me? I blinked. Wait, he wanted to tell me something didn't he? If I remember it correctly,-

* * *

Four days earlier, Location: Hogwarts.

_I looked down at Harry and his witch friend Hermione. How could I ever repay the two of them for saving my life? I knew Harry would find a way. He was so much like James used to be. Exactly like James…_

_"Thank you both so much," I told them and then I remembered. Selene!_

_"Where is Selene? Is she alright? Have you seen her yet?" I did not notice the troubled look on Harry's face. He was about to speak up when Hermione interrupted him. _

_"We've seen Miss Merrythought. She is doing alright. She is in the hospital wing at the moment…with Ronald." _

_I sighed with relief, she was in Hogwarts and she was safe. Thank goodness. _

_"Give her my love, will you?" They both nodded," I'll see you soon Harry. I promise!" _

_With that set I flew away from Hogwarts riding on a Hippogriff called Buckbeak. Should I fly past the Hospital wing? No…No I have to leave. The Dementors would soon start looking for me once Fudge figures out I'm gone. Turns out that Buckbeak was a fast flyer, it only took a minute before Hogwarts had vanished completely from my view…_

* * *

**Location: Remus' house**

After another hour of tossing and turning, sleep still would not come to me, I needed a new plan. I needed a plan which included the one woman in my life. After Remus told me about Sel, I couldn't think of anything else then getting her out of Hogsmeade and taking her with me. It has only been a few days since I escaped Hogwarts and the Ministry, taking her with me would be careless and risky. Do I really want her to live like that with me? Sure we'd be together, but this was Sel… and she deserves so much more than being on the run for God knows how long. I shook my head, taking her with me was not a good plan, even if she would wanted to come with me, I'd still say no…wouldn't I?

Then it came to me all of a sudden. I wanted her to be someplace safe, somewhere where I would be able to contact her easily, a place where I would be able to come and go if it was safe enough. I glanced around the room I was in. Sure Remus his house was small compared to the house I was used to, but it was a decent house well enough. I got up and tossed the blanket back on the couch. With quick paces I walked up the staircase and knocked vigorously on Remus' bedroom door. The door flung open and there stood Remus in his underwear with his hair all messy.

"What is it?! He asked with his eyes wide, he glanced over my shoulder. I followed his gaze.

"You alright, Moony?" I asked with a chuckle," Were you asleep?"

Remus covered his mouth with his hand as he yawned," No…wide awake. Obviously…"

"Good." I smiled," I need your opinion on something…well not really an opinion, your permission actually."

Remus pinched the bridge of his nose," Great…can't this wait until morning, Sirius?"

I grabbed Remus by his arm and pulled him with me," No it can't. Come and let me tell you what sprung into my mind."

"No, absolutely not!" Remus exclaimed placing his mug on the kitchen table with a bang," I will not have it. How on earth could you come up with a plan like this?"

Gosh, he was making quite the fuss over this. I had expected he wouldn't mind at all, in fact I thought he would have found it to be a brilliant plan. I shrugged at his question," it just came to me. Come now, it's not a bad plan."

Remus seemed to disagree," it's a terrible plan because it involves me." He stood up and placed the mugs in the sink. Remus seemed really agitated, I started to think there was more going on here. It wasn't like him to act this way.

"Geez Moony, what has gotten into your knickers?" I joked, though deep down inside I was dead serious. What had gotten into him?

Remus scrunched his nose and shook his head," Nothing. I just think it is a bad idea. I can't take her into my house. Have you seen this place? This is no place for someone like Sel."

I waved his comment away. Sure, Sel was used to living the high class life. Being from a rich pure blood family and all that jazz. She never really talked about it…as if she somehow was ashamed of it.

"I doubt she would care about that. Besides I would appreciate it if she could stay here. I'd know where she is, I'd know she is safe and it would be easier for me to see her."

Remus sighed," Yes, you mentioned those reasons already and you're wrong about my house being a safe place for her. Can't she stay at her parent's house?" he suggested.

Immediately I shook my head. Moving back into her parental house seemed like the most logical idea, it was a big house in a good neighbourhood and rather safe…too safe.

"Crouch Sr. is her neighbour, don't you remember? I can't very well come and go there as I please…I reckon his house is well guarded considering his position in the ministry."

I didn't mention the other reason, the reason I was sure Remus wasn't aware off…

Sel her parents were nice folks, kind hearted and honest folk. But blinded by wealth and name, they tended to take the whole pure blood deal to seriously. When her father figured out Sel was dating me, he was thrilled at first…then he realized I was the wrong Black, the son who was blasted of the family tree by his own mother. As much as Sel loved me, she also valued her father's opinion and she wanted to make him proud about her more than anything during her time in Hogwarts. I shook my head. I'd doubt Sel wants to move back into her parent's house.

"Padfoot, I really don't think it is a good idea of her being here. Besides you won't be here most of the time, you won't even know when you'll drop by." Remus kept coming up with reasons as to not take Sel into his house.

"At least I know where she is. Safe with you. Imagine if Peter comes after her?" That caught Remus attention. His expression changed from annoyance to worry. That was something he hadn't thought of yet.

"He doesn't know where you live, does he?" I continued. Remus shook his head.

"He knows where her parents live." Ha! Another reason why she couldn't go back home.

I was not one to beg, but it wouldn't take long before I would start to. He was being too stubborn about this and it was starting to annoy me.

"Remus, just…think about it would you? I'd feel a whole lot better knowing she would be here with you. I know it is not my right to ask you such a favour." I waited a moment to see if anything in Remus' demeanour would change, when it slightly did I continued," Please Moony. Would it be so terrible? I mean she is your friend too…isn't she?"

That did it. Remus groaned loudly and tossed his hands up in the air.

"I don't believe this…"

A smile appeared on my face," is that a yes?"

**XOXOXOXOX**

**Remus p.o.v.**

I must be an absolute nut! How did he manage to persuade me into agreeing with this? Then again, Sirius always had a way with persuading people. There was no turning back now. I was inside the Three Broomsticks waiting for Miss Rosmerta to fetch Selene. I tapped my fingers on the surface of the counter. I started to feel warm and loosened the first two buttons of my shirt. I glanced at the staircase and saw Miss Rosmerta descending down followed closely by Sel. She looked good, I thought remembering the last time I had seen her. She had looked awfully pale with dark circles beneath her eyes. She smiled at me and I swallowed a lump which had formed in my throat.

"Remus!" She greeted me and pulled me into a hug. I gave her a quick peck on the cheek and squeezed one of her hands.

"I wasn't expecting to see you so soon." _Neither was I…_

"I need to talk to you and also ask you something…"

A worried look spread over her face," Padfoot?" she asked with a whisper.

"No, no. Don't worry about Padfoot, that's no why I'm here." _Although theoretically that was the exact reason I was here._

Selene sighed with relief," you had me worried for a moment."

"Come let us sit somewhere quiet so we can talk."

"Can I get you two lovebirds a drink?" Rosmerta asked as soon as I had stood up.

I felt a blush creeping up my cheeks," we're not,-"

"Just two butterbeer, Rosmerta, thank you." Selene answered. She pulled me with her to one of the tables in a corner. As soon as we sat down she grabbed my hands and pulled them close," Is everything alright? What is so important that couldn't be said in a letter?"

She frowned at me, again that look of worry appeared on her face. Should I tell her about Sirius or keep it a secret and surprise her when she comes with me? What if she decides not to come with me? No, she wouldn't decline…would she?

"I - I've been thinking," I started," about what you said in the hospital wing…"

I waited a moment for her to respond. Selene's eyes widened and a smile started to form," Remus - I …Are you asking me what I think you're asking me?"

I grabbed her hand and at that exact time Miss Rosmerta decided to pop up with the Butterbeer. A wicked smile plastered on her face as her eyes dropped and rested at the sight of my hand upon Selene's.

"I'm not interrupted something, am I?" she chuckled and placed the beverages on the table. Rosmerta always on the lookout for romance, I shook my head and thanked her for the drinks. She winked and strolled away. Selene snorted as she suppressed a laugh.

"I guess the moment is gone now," I grinned at her.

"And it was getting so romantic." She sighed.

I took a deep breath before continuing," Like I said I've been thinking about what you said in the Hospital. Considering everything that has happened and is still going on… I believe it is best if _we_ stay close together."

"You afraid something might happen to me, Remus?" She asked me with an arched eyebrow. There was no denying that feeling. Sirius had made me well aware of a fact that hadn't crossed my mind. _Peter Pettigrew_. He has already proven capable of attacking and hurting Selene, showing no mercy whatsoever for his former Hogwarts friend. I was so afraid of what I had done to her that I did not see the other dangers which were still out there.

"I - I was wrong, though I'm still very afraid that I might hurt you again if,-"

Selene had stood up from her seat and crouched down before me, her hands on top of my knees as she looked up at me," I'll make sure you take the potion." She smiled and I felt my heart melt," and … should you still worry then I'll go somewhere and come back when the moon is gone."

She moved and wrapped her arms around me. I returned the hug and pulled back to look at her. What was I getting myself into? One look into her eyes and my mind flew back to that evening. No, that's not what I should be thinking about.

"When can I move in?" she smiled.

After we had finished out drinks, Selene quickly arranged for her belongings to be moved to my placed. We said goodbye to Rosmerta and stepped out of the Three Broomsticks. Next stop my place. I hoped Selene wouldn't mind living in such a small and old house. After what Sirius has told me I felt a bit worried that she wouldn't feel at home at my house. I grabbed her hand," Time to apparate."

Her eyes widened with shock," Apparate? Remus, do we have to? You know I hate apparition." She scrunched her nose with disgust. I grinned.

"Sorry Moonpie, most easy and efficient way of travel. Come on, I'll make sure you arrive in one piece."

Selene huffed and closed her eyes as I gave a reassuring squeeze. A loud bang sounded as we Apparated from Hogsmeade. Within a second we arrived at the doorstep of my house. I glanced to my left at Selene who held one hand in front of her mouth and the other one around her stomach.

"Do you need,-" I started but she lifted her hand and waved me away. She lurched forward, fell on her knees and started to make gag noises. I had always thought Sirius had been exaggerating when he told stories about Selene's apparition skills. I waited by her side until the noises had stopped and her breathing turned back to normal speed. Her eyes were watery and puffy when she looked up at me.

"Not your cup of tea, is it?" I patted her on the back once I helped her up on her feet. She shook her head," I would like some real tea though…"

We walked up the cobblestone path towards the front door. From this moment things were going to change, once we had taken our steps inside there would be no turning back. I opened the door, revealing a narrow hallway.

"Barley white walls?" Selene said," not the colour I would have expected to find, Remus."

I rolled my eyes," You have been here for two seconds and already you have insulted my taste in wallpaper."

"I'm sorry, but let's be serious for a minute,-"

"Yes, Moony. Let's be Sirius." A male voice came from around the corner and there was Sirius stepping into the narrow hallway. I heard Selene gasp beside me as Padfoot walked up to us.

"Hello Sel." Sirius said softly.

A sob escaped Selene's lips as she released my hand and jumped into Sirius' outstretched arms. I turned my head away from them, not wanting to see and interfere with their reunion.

* * *

**Yeah! reunited once again ^^ poor Remus though... **

**If you haven't reviewed this story yet, please do so! It helps me a lot, plus favourite and alert if you haven't already ^^ until next time! **


	26. Zirconia

**And so this story comes to an end. 26 chapters, each starting with a letter of the Alphabet. **

**Thanks to everybody who has reviewed, favourited, followed this story and stayed with it until the very end.**

**I enjoyed writing this story so much! even though it did not receive he amount of reviews I would have loved to see, the important thing is that people read it ^^ (out of the many MANY Sirius/OC story there are)**

**Enjoy the last Chapter of Waiting for you.**

**Chapter 26 Zirconia**

* * *

Selene p.o.v.

Remus had given me one of the bedrooms on the first floor. The house was rather small but cosy enough. Remus had apologized multiple times for the size of his house and, if it would make me feel more comfortable, was willing to sacrifice his bedroom for me. I had shaken my head and told him not to worry about it. The room was big enough for me. There was a double bed and a across from it a desk and a chair with a wild flower pattern. _How feminine_.

I pushed my trunk under the bed after I had taken my clothes out and, neatly folded, placed them into a wardrobe.

"All settled in?" a voice said. I looked up and smiled at Sirius leaning against the doorpost. Quickly I moved away from the bed to embrace him. He still looked pale and very malnourished but the dirt and grime was gone and he smelled strongly like sandalwood. I nuzzled my nose against his neck to take in and memorize this scent, never to forget it. Sirius started breathing heavily and I could feel his heartbeat quicken underneath my hand which rested against his chest. I grinned and pressed my lips against his skin. With lightning speed Sirius had closed the door behind him and manoeuvred me to the bed. He buried his hands in my hair, his lips rough and hungry. With a flick of his wand Sirius cast a silencing charm on the room. He stared at me intensely and smirked," I will make you scream for me my love."

He lowered his head to recapture my lips. I moved my hands over his chest and started unbuttoning his shirt as he lowered the straps off mine. For a moment we parted as he shook his arms out of his shirt. I lifted my shirt over my head and yelped as Sirius' moist lips encircled my nipple. He sucked lightly making me moan as I was still trying to get my shirt over my head. He chuckled and ran his hands up my arms taking the shirt along the way. My hair dropped over my bare back and Sirius pulled me into his lap. He kissed me once more, licking my lips which I parted eagerly. I felt his desire beneath my hand that I had moved towards his trousers in the meantime. He groaned and bit my bottom lip. Sirius pulled his head back and gently lay me down on my back. I felt incredibly warm and the whole process was going far too slow for my taste but Sirius knew this all too well which is probably the reason why he was taking his sweet time. I closed my eyes as he made a trail of kisses across my chest, down to my stomach and stopping just above the waist of my pants.

"Sirius…" I moaned as his hand reached down and added pressure trough the fabric. I bucked my hips and I could hear Sirius smile with approval. Quickly he removed my pants and underwear and his own. He placed himself between my legs, nothing standing in our way, just him and me. I wrapped my legs around him and pulled him close. I bit my lip as he found his way inside. It wasn't the first time we had sex, yet it felt like a first time again.

"You alright, darling?" he whispered and I nodded moving my hips as a sign that everything was fine and I had no intention of stopping. Together we started moving, holding each other as close as we could…

* * *

Remus p.o.v.

I emptied the glass of firewhiskey with one quick gulp. I glanced up at the ceiling thinking about what those two were doing up there. One did not have to be psychic to know what was happening. I poured another glass of firewhiskey and placed the half empty bottle on the coffee table. I swirled the contents of the glass before swallow all of it. Remus…the vicious werewolf, I barked out a laugh. How vicious must I look now? Before I knew it my glass had miraculously refilled itself. I sighed and placed the filled glass next to the bottle. What was wrong with me…this is not like me, drinking, having certain thoughts about my friend - no, about my best friends woman. I was driving myself crazy. I stood up and walked into the hallway. Standing there, looking up the stairs. This was the last thing I needed to trouble myself with, thinking about the two of them making love if that is what they were doing. I was nowhere near the guestroom yet it still felt like eavesdropping, even though no sound was coming from upstairs. I shook my head and went back into the living. Absentmindedly I stroked my moustache and top lip and my mind wandered to Selene. To her touch, her lips, the sparkle in her eyes. Oh God, how I longed …no _lust_ for her touch. Why was I falling for her? Is that what it was…? It didn't matter, It is not the same as it was before. Our kiss has changed everything. At least for me. I had to deal with this, get it out of my system. Once again my hand embraced the glass still filled with Firewhiskey. I looked at it for a moment before pouring it into the fireplace.

I wondered what James would have to say about this, though I'd probably not ask for his opinion in this matter but for Lily's. She'd probably tell me not to ignore my feelings but make sure that they were real and not some sort of misinterpretation. Perhaps I was mistaken and what I felt for Selene had nothing to do with love, but the feeling of being needed…of being wanted - belonging. I groaned deeply and dimmed all of the lights in the house as I made my way up to my room, across from the bedroom. With one final glance at the door I closed mine.

* * *

Sirius p.o.v.

It had been a long time since I had a long night of just sleep. No dreams, no nightmares, no waking up screaming and drenched with sweat. Just a deep, deep slumber. Steady breathing sounded from my left side. Those sounds belonged to a woman, a very special woman, who holds my entire heart. Last night was a night unlike any other we had spent before. I can't describe how it felt but it was nothing compared to how we made love years ago. We were still young and making love was new and exciting. Last night was so much more than that. I felt more connected to her than ever and I couldn't dream of ever letting go of that feeling. I turned to my side and looked at Selene's bare back. Four clear pinkish lines were drawn across the right side of her back, starting at her shoulder, trailing across her shoulder blade and down the centre of her back. I had paid no attention to them last night, but now that I finally saw them I could understand why Remus had felt so ashamed of himself and why Hermione had stopped Harry from informing me about Selene's injuries. It had not even been a week ago yet the scars looked healed enough, which meant that Remus must have been able to stop himself in time before doing any serious damage. A moan escaped from Selene and she started to stir,

"Mmm, good morning…" she mumbled softly and a smile formed on my face.

"Morning, Love." I leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"How long have you been up?" She asked me.

"Not long," I told her," I was looking at the markings on your back…" My voice dropped," Remus… he told me what happened."

There was no reply.

I traced my fingers along the line of one of the scars," do they hurt?" I asked her. She turned her head to me," not really," she replied grabbing my hand and placing it against her cheek," It's only a scar. My pain is nothing compared to Remus' pain."

I sighed and kissed my love on her forehead," I'm amazed the scars look the way they do. I had expected them to look…well to be honest, worse."

Selene closed her eyes and breathed in deeply through her nose," I'm guessing whoever found me must have known some brilliant healing spells."

I frowned at her comment," Darling, are you sure that's what happened?"

Now it was her turn to frown at me," It had to be, Remus wasn't aware of his actions. If it had not been for whoever was there at that moment, we would not be having this conversation."

I shook my head at this," No…Remus knows who he is. Deep down inside I know for sure he was aware. He must have stopped in time when he realized it was you." Selene groaned and moved my hand away from her cheek.

"No, Sirius. I know you wish to believe in Remus, which you should. But some things cannot be denied and this is one of those things. I know Remus did not stop his attack. Severus told me that the skin of my back was almost torn into pieces,-"

_SNAPE?! _

"Did you just say Snape?" I looked at Selene who pressed her lips into a thin line," Did _Snape_ save you from Remus?"

"I…ugh, look." She sighed," I don't know. I was with Peter when Remus,-"

_Oh this just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?_," you had caught up with Peter? Are you telling me, that now it could also have been _Peter_ who saved you?" By the look on her face I could tell Selene was getting rather frustrated with me.

"You listen to me Sirius Black, I was with Peter yes. When I was on the ground I couldn't see him anymore, so I did the first thing that crossed my mind and that was calling out to him for help. Hush now!" She said placing her hand on my mouth when I was about to speak," let me finish. I thought I was dying Sirius. I did not want to die." She lowered her head," If there was one ounce of goodness in Peter he would have helped me. I never found out if he did because when I woke up I was in the hospital wing…with Severus standing beside my bed."

I made a fist with my hand as she said this. I refused to believe her theory even though it made more sense than my belief in my friend.

"I don't care which one of the two saved me. I'm glad that they did, can't you be happy that someone saved my life, even if it was Peter of Severus?" She stared deep into my eyes stating a perfect point but I was not willing to agree. I hated this feeling. Of course I was thankful she was saved but not when it was by people who I loathed. This resulted in me being in their debt, one of them at least, and that was not a position I wanted to be in!

"Can't we just say that you were saved because of a miracle?" I suggested and Selene sighed then kissed me quickly meaning she wouldn't push the subject further. She stood up from the bed and grabbed a bathrobe.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked watching her every move.

"I am going to get some breakfast." She smiled slipping into the robe. I got out of the bed and walked up behind. I encircled my arms around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder," Sounds smashing, I would like some bacon with scrambled eggs."

Selene laughed and turned around," I am not your personal chef Mr. Black. How about some toast with marmalade?"

I scrunched my nose," You never liked marmalade…" She shrugged.

"I am a man, a hungry man and I deserve a real meal."

"Alright _hungry man, _Eggs and bacon."

"In bed." I added.

"In bed?"

"And then dessert…"

"Let me guess, something soft and hot?"

"Sponge cake," I wiggled my eyebrows as I moved my hands towards her bottom.

Selene placed her hands on my chest and gently pushed me back towards the bed. Slowly she moved her hands to her own body and pulled on the string causing the bathrobe to fall to the floor.

"Breakfast is served, Mr Black." She smirked.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Selene was taking a shower as I headed downstairs into the kitchen where I found Remus sitting at the table drinking, what I could only assume, was a cup of tea. Remus loves tea as much as I love coffee," Morning Moony." I greeted him. He responded with a small nod and continued sipping his drink.

"Mind if I have a cup of coffee?"

Again Remus simply nodded. He appeared rather distant that morning," Anything the matter, mate?"

At first I thought Remus was going to continue to keep his distance from any conversation, but to my surprise he lowered the _Daily Prophet_ he had been reading and moved his tea aside.

"You still plan on leaving today?" He asked. I frowned, rather surprised by his question. Yet it had been the plan to leave today. Even before I knew Sel was going to come, I had planned on staying here for no more than 3 days.

"That is the plan…" I said taking a seat across Remus," I'm not sure how to tell her though."

"You haven't told her yet?" he asked it like a question but it sounded more like he had somehow expected it, which was true. I had no idea how to tell her that today I was going to leave her here with Remus. I couldn't stay here forever since the ministry was still searching for me. I glanced at the newspaper Remus had been reading. There I was, on the front page, beneath a headline saying: _Where is Sirius Black?_

I shook my head," I have to tell her myself. She won't like it…"

"Won't like what?" A female voice said. I turned around and there stood Selene in her bathrobe and her hair wrapped in a towel. Her arms were crossed and she looked at me with a confused expression. I quickly looked at Remus who had grabbed his cup of tea once again.

"Sirius?"

I winched, there was no way out. I stood up and walked over to her. I took a deep breath but Sel cut me to the chase.

"You're leaving…?" she asked. I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded. Her bottom lip started to quiver and I knew she was only seconds away from crying. I pulled her into my arms.

"I have to my love. The ministry is still looking for me. It's not safe for me to stay here." I pulled a bit back and placed my hand under her chin," I don't want to get Remus into trouble or you and staying here will cause that."

Selene shook her head," you won't. We could put a charm on the house, hide you somewhere,-"

"As long as the ministry is looking for me I can't stay here or anywhere else for too long. I'll move around until Dumbledore thinks of something or when the ministry stops looking for me."

"But that could take weeks, months even!" her voice rose, she looked over my shoulder," Remus, say something!"

Remus looked up from his seat," Sel, as much as I hate it… Sirius can't stay here."

Selene's face fell and she looked back and forth from Remus to me," No, no, no, no, no, I won't have it! If you are leaving I will come with you."

"Sel,-"

"We could go far away, leave the country. I know lots of places where the ministry will never find you." She said forcefully.

"Sel, I can't. I am not planning on leaving the country. I am staying in England and because of that I can't take you with me."

Selene blinked," Why?"

"Harry…" I answered.

"Harry?"

"He's my Godson, Sel. I need to keep an eye on him."

"What about me?" She pressed her lips together.

"It will be easier for me to move and travel on my own. If you are here I have one less thing to worry about."

Selene raised an eyebrow," You think of me as a burden?"

I grabbed her tight by her upper arms," Stop that! Of course not, but I don't want to worry about you while I'm moving about."

I released her arms and placed my hand in one of my pockets to pull out an object I should have personally given to her a long, long time ago. I held it firmly in my hand as I got down on one knee.

Selene took a step back," Sirius,-" she gasped.

"I should have done this a long time ago and I know we promised not to think about this but I can't put this off any longer." I showed her the ring. The same ring I had given her last Christmas…the ring I had bought 12 years ago and never given to her properly.

"But I had that,-"

"Hidden in you trunk…I know, I took the liberty of rummaging through your stuff in order to find it." I smirked." Now if you'd please hush so I can ask you a very important question."

"Sirius I'm dressed in a bathrobe and a towel!"

_Women!_

"Selene Nerice Merrythought, will you do me the honour, the great, great honour of becoming my wife?" I took a deep breath as I waited for her to answer.

"You stupid, stupid man…" she cried as she lowered herself to the ground and removed the towel from her head causing her wet hair to drop over her shoulders.

"I'll take that as a yes." I laughed as she offered me her hand. I grabbed it and placed the ring on her finger. The silver ring with a light blue gem in the centre, inside it tiny silver specks which looked like the stars in the sky. The stars represented my name, Sirius, and the light blue gem represented her name, Selene, which means Moon.

"Yes." She sobbed as the ring settled at the base of her ring finger. She placed her hands on either side of my face and pulled me in for a passionate kiss. When we pulled away Remus had appeared beside us with a small smile on his face.

"I guess congratulations are in order." He said spreading his arms and embracing me and Selene at the same time. Selene had tears in her eyes though they twinkled with joy," thank you Remus."

"You do have the worst timing Padfoot…" Remus told me.

"I know," I replied and directed my attention back to Selene," we'll get married as soon as possible, I promise you." I grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on the ring.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

I turned my head to look one more time at Selene. Not knowing when I would see her again, but it wouldn't be too long. At least I knew where she was and she was being looked after in case Peter would try to get his filthy little hands on her in order to get to me. I gave a nod at Remus who returned the nod and placed his arm firmly around Selene's shoulder. I had nothing to worry about and when I come back we will make that journey down the aisle. With that thought in mind I clicked my heels against Buckbeak and we took flight. I waved from the sky until I could no longer see them. My heart felt heavy and for a moment I almost decided to turn around and take her with me. I blinked and felt a tear falling from my eye. I could have blamed the wind for my eyes tearing up, but that would have been a lie… Soon Selene…I'll see you soon.

* * *

Selene p.o.v.

I did not lower my arm until Buckbeak and Sirius had vanished from my sight. Remus had his arm wrapped around my shoulder and gave a comforting squeeze.

"Come on, let's go inside. It's rather chilly out here."

"He's really gone…" I whispered not looking away from the starry night sky. I twirled the ring. Finally it was situated in the place where it was suppose to be, on my ring finger, placed there by Sirius. I sighed and closed my eyes. Remus moved his arm and pulled me against him.

"He'll be back, Sel. He escaped Azkaban and fought of several Dementors and powerful wizards. In the meantime let me be here for you." I lifted my head to look into his eyes.

"Thank you, Remus." His gaze was intense and for a moment I noticed his eyes shift downwards," You're a true friend." He looked back up and blinked, a quick smile showed but vanished just as quickly as it had appeared.

"Come on, I'll make us some tea." He said as he unwrapped his arms from me and walked into the house. I sighed and turned my gaze back to the stars. _I'll be waiting for you…_

* * *

**Did you cry? probably not, but if you did...don't worry ^^ **  
**now I've got an idea for a sequel, because let's be Sirius... (scuse me) this is too sad of an ending!**

**Reviews please (if you haven't and well...you should now that it is finished, so more people will be interested in reading it :) )**

**Also let me know if you would like to see a sequel.**

**Lots of love, Flow **


	27. sequel announcement

**My dear '_Waiting for you'_ readers! **

**The sequel to this story has been uploaded and is called '_into the madness_' ^^ **

**I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I have with writing it! The sequel will take place during the Goblet of Fire and will be more of a darker fic compared to this one. **

**So hurry and start reading it, reviewing it, favourite/alert it :) **

**See ya on the flipside!**


End file.
